New Future
by ViolinistMichiruKaiou
Summary: Usagi works for Koenma now. All the other scouts disappeared in an incident, and it has now been a few years. Will she find her friends, or are they lost forever? Read and Review! :D
1. Meeting the Team

I skipped through the long hall cheerfully. I often hated how big he had to make this place, only for demons and such, too. It's such a waste in my opinion. I was in a good mood today, and that wasn't going to be ruined. My boss needed me for a new mission, and as usual, I obeyed and made my way down the hall to his office. You could call us unique. He wasn't your typical boss. He was actually a toddler, and he ruled the Reikai, A.K.A. the Spirit World. He dressed in blue and red robes with a matching, tall hat, a blue binky in his mouth, and Jr. stamped on his forehead. I pushed through the doors and greeted the ogres, who in turn greeted me.

"Hey Koenma!" I shouted and grinned. I wasn't one to get depressed too often, and I liked being that kind of person.

"Ah, hello Usagi! I'm so glad you're here." I smiled and nodded as if to say "likewise." I sensed I wasn't alone in this room and turned to see four boys: one with black spiked hair and a white starburst in all black sitting in the windowsill. I couldn't see his eyes because he looked away. Another one, the owner of shoulder-length red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes in a white jumpsuit kind of thing with a red undershirt, stood at about 5'6, a pretty boy of course. The next boy, the second tallest of them all, bore a green jumpsuit, hands lazily in his pockets as he slouched over, with way too much gel in his nasty, black hair and chocolate eyes. I looked at the last one and screamed. "What's wrong?" Koenma asked.

"Nothing, I thought I was looking at the face of death for a minute." I rubbed the back of my head as the others laughed at me, even the ugly one I stared at. Obviously he didn't know I talked about him.

"Did you hear what she said about you, midget?" The tall one with the ugly face shouted. He laughed, jabbing his finger in the boy wearing all black's direction. The boy that caused a scream owned orange Elvis-style hair and had his black beady eyes closed in laughter; he wore what looked like a blue school uniform.

Koenma cleared his throat, gathering our attention once more. "Usagi, meet Hiei," Koenma pointed at the short one in the window sill, who in turn glared at me, "Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." his finger moved from shorty, to pretty boy, to gelly, and lastly to ugly. I smiled in a greeting. "They are your new teammates."

"A team? I've always worked alone though." I frowned. It's true. I worked as a spy for dear Koenma and relayed information to him for him to send his lousy Spirit Detectives out to save the day.

"Well, you've been talking about how you would love to fight more. Being on a team with them gives you that opportunity. Here, I'll even give you a gift. It's made specifically you." He held his short arms up, and in his tiny hands were a set of kodachis. They were super amazing. I grinned and held them in my hands. The handles were black, and silver lines small as thread twirled around the hilt, with a wonderful leather grip. Besides the original shiny blade, there was a blade connected on the knuckle handle and the very edge of the handle. My eyes sparkled. "They won't break, and they can help you during your quest to-."

"NO! SHUT UP! Koenma, no one needs to know but you and me. The kodachis are wonderful. Do they really work?" He nodded in understanding, and I turned to face the group of boys, my new team. "Hello boys. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I originally worked as a spy for the baby, but it looks like I'm stuck with you guys now."

The ones called Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered and death hugged me. The ones called Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered and death hugged me. Yusuke welcomed me, shouting gleefully, I swore he busted an ear drum. Kurama was kind as he welcomed me to their team, and Kuwabara flirted with me, moving his hand along my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the chest, knocking him through the wall. "I don't date. So don't bother." I warned with a sweet smile. "Sorry about the wall Koenma, can we go to that mansion now? I guess I have to move in with them." Koenma nodded.

"Your stuff is already in the living room of their mansion. Botan moved it there for you." I nodded in thanks and ran to the other side of his room, waiting for the portal.

When it appeared I yelled, "WATCH OUT!" and ran, jumping a foot or two away and flying through in mid-cartwheel followed by a perfect landing. The others stepped out and clapped, all except Hiei who just "hn'd" and went to the windowsill. "He's either retarded, has a very small vocabulary, or he's just anti-social. Which is it? I'm voting for number 1." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and Kurama chuckled politely. "And you Kurama, you're so polite to everyone, it's so adorable!" I cheered and pinched his cheeks, talking and treating him like a little baby, he laughed some more as I turned to the two laughing goons. "Hmmm... ugly, you could use a face implant, and gelly, you need to lose the gel." I grabbed his shoulder and lowered him, messing up his hair and stepped back to admire my work. "You know what, never mind. Use the gel." They looked at each other and stared at me. I ignored them, however, and grabbed my newly packed suitcases and dragged them upstairs with me to pick out my room at the end of the hall. I had a few to pick from, but this was my favorite as it was plain and boring for me to fix up. I grinned and got to work.

"Wow Usagi. You really got to work on your room. No wonder you chose the blandest one of all." Yusuke complimented, and I grinned.  
>"Why thank you, Yusuke Dear." I had fixed my room up oddly. The main color was black, and the decorations revolved around what you'd usually see in the night sky. I had painted my door the color of the light yellow stars, symbolizing my room. Inside, the small, twin bed rest on the left side of the room: the bed being black and my cute, black comforter had sparkly, yellow-studded stars and a glowing half-moon on it. My pillows were black and white, shaped like stars and full-moons to match the comforter. Three of my walls were dark blue, and I shattered pale yellow specks of paint all over it. The fourth wall, I left blank. If I ever found Michiru-Chan, I would want her to paint a mural for me. I hoped she would enjoy doing it, too. I put new black and fluffy carpet on the floor. I wriggled my toes. Oh yes, very fluffy. There was another door directly to the right as I walked in. I painted it the color of the gorgeous full moon and made everything inside black and tiled. Oh, by the way, that's my bathroom! The rest of the stuff in my room was just the usual: dresser, closet door, etc. They were all made of light wood, and I had painted the stars and planets on them. Pictures of my friends and Mamo-Chan and other memories sat on top of my dresser. Thankfully, Yusuke and Kurama did not see them, so they asked no questions. Fresh roses of different colors made my room smell like spring, and my weapons hung on walls and dressers around my room.<p>

I went with the boys downstairs and sighed. Being a spy was more fun than this. At least then I didn't sit around being bored all day. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Watch T.V., play cards, read, or be boring like Hiei and stare out a window." I nodded in reply to Yusuke and turned to study Hiei. I was about the same height as him, maybe slightly taller. My hair, for now and for my own reasons, was as dark as his, but it tinted blue. I had cut it a few months ago in hopes of hiding my identity. It was still long enough though to allow me a pony tail on one side; while his eyes were crimson, mine were the color of the blue, night sky. I had reasons for being unique, and I didn't plan on telling them anything. Hiei glanced at me, a mix of anger and curiosity in his eyes, but I ignored it.

"If you ask me, I'd say you're all boring. Ugh, I'm going to school. Koenma, portal to the Ningenkai!" I shouted the command and smiled as it appeared. "See you later." I winked and made the peace sign before disappearing. Only Kurama followed me. "Nerd." I teased, grinned, and glanced nervously around the dark alley before peering out and making sure no one was around.

I grabbed Kurama and jumped out quickly, walking away and acting normal. Kurama followed, "I go by Shuichi in the human world, just so you know." I shrugged in acknowledgement.

"Well, you probably go to a different school anyways." I said. I knew he was incredibly smart.

"Actually, we're in the same class..." He sighed, sounding sad. Why? Oh whatever.

"No way. I never noticed I guess. I don't pay attention in class. Besides, you're too smart for a-." I got cut off by my face hitting the ground...hard. "Ow." I groaned and sat up, holding my sore nose.

"Are you okay?" Kurama knelt down and gripped my elbow, helping me up. I heard a high-pitched giggling. Looking up, I noticed a girl with long, black hair in a red and white priestess' robe staring down at me.

"Rei-Chan?"

Kurama stared, taken aback, "I'm sorry...?"

I blinked, and she disappeared. "Nothing, Kurama. Thank you for helping me." I should be used to this, but I wasn't. Koenma only knew about my quest. He didn't know about my weird "visions." I intended on keeping it that way. "You know what, let's go shopping. I can get to know you Kurama." He nodded. I looked away from where the familiar girl once stood and walked away.

The day flew by as Kurama and I talked, getting to know each other very well. "Usagi, who is 'Rei-Chan'?" He asked. I expected that question eventually.

"Rei-Chan? Huh?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. He glanced at me with his emerald eyes before shrugging. He dropped it, probably figuring out I did not want to talk about it. I felt a small ping of guilt and pushed it back. No time for that.

"Will you tell me more about you and the boys?" My voice had gone soft and quiet. It usually did when I'm calm.

"Well, Yusuke is half demon. He is one of the few humans with spirit energy. Kuwabara is the only full human on the team, but he also has spirit energy. They both fight in a form of martial arts, but Kuwabara is careless. Hiei is a fire youkai; he wields a dragon, but he can't control it. He's also a master swordsman. I'm a fox demon; I have a fox spirit inside me whom I'm trying to get rid of. His name is Yoko. I can also manipulate plants."

"Oh my! I remember you and Hiei! There was another thief with you, um..." I paused, "Oh yes! Goki. I was the spy hired on that case for Koenma, who in turn sent Yusuke out to get you. You and Hiei interested me a lot then, so I tried to look at your profiles. Hiei's had nothing, and yours had very little." I smiled and looked up. We had gone through the entire mall slowly, window shopping and spending money a little here and there. I wasn't too big on shopping, and obviously, Kurama wasn't either. He just bought some books, and I got some for my entertainment as well.

"What about you, Usagi? I want to know more." Kurama smiled. My heart skipped a beat, but I ignored it. Whatever that was, it was not going to happen again. I shrugged and stared down at my feet.

"I think... we should get home soon. It's getting dark." I said, avoiding the subject. Something flashed in his eyes. Disappointment? But it disappeared quickly, being replaced by his warmth once again.

We hid deep in an alley, not the one we came from, and we hollered at Koenma for a portal. Once back at the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing cards, arguing occasionally, and Hiei still sat at his windowsill. Does he ever move? I doubt it. Lazy bum. I noticed his eyes switch to me a moment after thinking that and then back outside. I sat with Kurama on the loveseat and began reading one of the books I got. My favorite genres: supernatural and paranormal romance. I got to about chapter three before yawning. I do not remember when I passed out, but I did.


	2. Memories and Swamplier

I awoke the next morning in the comfort of my bed. I looked at the clock. Almost noon. Yeah, that sounded about like me. I stood and got dressed in my light blue dress and white t-shirt underneath with a hood, zoning out as usual as I added my favorite half-moon necklace, thinking of some of my past memories.

_Flashback_

_I sat with four other girls around a small table in a temple. Unfortunately, it was just another boring day of having to study for high school entrance exams. _How I hated to study back then…

_One girl was tall, and slightly muscular, with auburn hair pulled back into a high pony-tail by a green, hair scrunch. Another girl adorned a slender body and was gorgeous, with long black hair with a slight purple tint. I hated her short temper. She and I fought constantly, but I still cared the world about her just like the rest of the girls. The last girl owned long, perfectly placed blonde hair, and part of it was held up with a red ribbon. They were (Makoto) Mako-Chan, Rei-Chan, and Minako-Chan._

_Mako-Chan held her book up to Minako, and asked, "What did this proverb mean again?"_

_Minako replied, "Oh, I know, I know! It's something about Fukusuke coming back for O-bon or not."_

_Suddenly, the door slid open, and in walks Ami-Chan, carrying her books while her fresh-water, blue hair hung in her eyes ever so slightly. She looked at us all with sad blue eyes, and she said, "You mean, 'spilt water never comes back to the tray.'"_

_Minako laughed and replied, "Oh yeah, that one!" as the pencil I had balanced on my nose fell, hitting the table top. The other girls grabbed their books and crowded around Ami-Chan, asking her questions, wanting help with their homework._

_"Hey, Ami-Chan, what about this one!?" Minako asked._

_"The special-case verbs that start with k!" Mako tried._

_"Does a related object mean…" Rei began._

_I jumped up and pushed everyone away from Ami-Chan. I had overheard the principal at school calling me a bad student and telling Ami-Chan I was in the way of her achieving her future goals earlier that morning. I didn't know why, but something about his words struck me. I felt the need to protect Ami-Chan. Not just from me, but from Mako, Rei, and Minako as well._

_I stuck my arms out like a guard and growled, "Guys! Studying should be done with your own abilities!" I yelled._

_Minako looked frightened, "Usagi-Chan is…"_

_Mako finished her sentence, "saying something decent!"_

_Rei cowered on her bed, "Do you want me to take your temperature?" She asked me._

_"WHY!?" I shouted angrily._

_Ami-Chan tried to reassure me that it was all right. She said, "Everyone should keep asking me questions."_

_The instinct took over, causing me to make an even louder ruckus, "A no is a no!"_

_End Flaskback_

A knock on the door suddenly interrupted my semi-daydream. "Yes?" I yelled, slipping on my tennis shoes and walking toward whoever waited outside my room.

"I just wanted to see if you were up yet, Usagi. Koenma needs to see us right away." I heard Kurama's soft voice say from the other side. I opened my door and smiled.

"Shall we then?" Together we walked down the hallway to the stairs, and unfortunately, on the way down, I tripped… it gave everyone something to laugh at, even Hiei chuckled. I groaned and lay there. I hated being so clumsy. It only made the past all that much more painful. I missed the fights I had with Rei-Chan because I am who I am.

A hand slid into view. I looked up and saw Yusuke, grinning like a fool. I took it and stood. "Joke of the day. Hahahaha." I said and added, "Now let's go. I don't want to hear the baby cry because we were slow or late."

I noticed Hiei watching me oddly. I turned my attention to him and tilted my head in question, but he only turned away and marched forward to Koenma's office. I stalked behind the group quietly, thinking about my four best friends and wondering where they could be. My mind began to replay our last few minutes together, but I interrupted it by stopping in front of Koenma's desk and focusing on what was happening in the present. "Good morning team." Koenma greeted politely, looking up from the piles of papers sitting on top of his desk.

"Toddler," Yusuke greeted in turn, "What's our mission this time?"

"I need you to destroy a demon causing havoc in the demon world. He is an earth demon, and he lives in the muddiest part of the demon world. Swamplier, is the name of the place. He's a low rate demon, so this should be a rather easy mission."

"Really? Swamplier? You couldn't come up with a better name!?" Yusuke whined.

I sighed, feeling lazy and not caring to go. "Why was I put on this team again? The assignments are boring, and I'm fighting less than I did as a spy. Portal, please." Koenma flashed a goofy grin and created a portal to the stupid swamp place. I had really hoped he found leads on my mission, but unfortunately, I got my hopes up once again. As long as I knew they were still alive though, I would always hope. There was no doubting that. Hiei glanced at me once again but looked away when I caught his eye. His staring habits started to annoy me. We all moved forward, becoming aware of our surroundings.

"So Usagi, are you a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

I stared, dumbfounded at the question before remembering where it was I lived and worked. I mentally slapped myself. Duh. "No."

"Do you have spirit energy?" Yusuke questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "no."

"What do you do then? Just fight with swords?" Yusuke pushed further.

These idiots started to annoy me, "as far as you know, yes." I wasn't about to tell them about my secret identity. I never transformed anymore. Not since that day… my powers had weakened tremendously since they left. I admit, it came in handy sometimes, but since I trained myself in swordsmanship and fist fighting, I didn't always need it, especially not with the monsters I have been dealing with. The two buffoons kept throwing out the questions, and I continued to overlook them as much as I could. We finally came upon a dome-shaped pile of mud. I could only guess where the earth demon lived. I also knew we would have to lure him out somehow because attacking him under his pile of mud would do us no good whatsoever.

I took the chance to analyze the surrounding environment, and I heard the sound of rushing water somewhere in the distance. Hearing it, I couldn't help but remember the fight I had against art creatures made out of mud. I fought alongside Uranus and Neptune. I missed them, too. I shook my head and furrowed my brows. "We need to lure it out. Water is going to be its weakness."

Kurama nodded, "She's right. What's the plan?"

I looked around again and pursed my lips together, "wait here. I'll be right back." I stalked off to the left of the group and left them, slowly making a circle around as quiet as possible. Normally, in the old days, I'd be cowering in the back of the girls, while we all circled around and figured out the surroundings. Mercury would have her computer out. Mars would be picking on me for being a baby. Jupiter comforting me while Mars did so, and Venus…well…she'd be Venus. Boy loving, over-hyper, and in the heat of the moment, doing the best she could to find a solution. That's what she did. She would examine everything and figure out options with Mercury. I wiped a tear away and kept walking, looking around, and taking in my surroundings. Eventually, the sound of rushing water got closer, and I continue to followd my ears toward the sound. I found a small stream. It was not very deep, nor wide, but I figured it would be useful enough. I walked back in a straight line, toward where we began and ended up behind the cave. The gang hid in the brush on the other side, watching me as they realized I had returned. I didn't know how they fought, but I had a plan now. I just hoped it fit them and the way they fought. I made my way stealthily back to where they waited, Hiei being the impatient one. That did not surprise me.

"Okay, there's a stream about 30 feet behind his cave. It sounds quite far, and it is. We need to get him in the water before we will be able to demolish him completely. Koenma said he would be easy because he's an earth demon, but he also has the tendency to underestimate demons and assignments. Other than that, I do not know how you guys fight, so I can't put a complete plan together at the moment." They each nodded, though Kuwabara just looked confused. I rolled my eyes and waited on someone to say something.

Finally, Kurama smiled and said, "how about this? You don't know our powers, and we do not know yours—"

I interrupted him, "Nor will you ever, probably." I smiled and urged him to continue without explaining more.

They all looked puzzled, but he eventually continued with his idea, "it's easy. We will lure him out and fight him, making our way back to the stream you found."

I considered this a moment and agreed, "Yeah that sounds good. Let's go."


	3. Visited by an Old Friend

Hiei snuck up behind the retched demon and slashed him across the back. He obviously had listening problems, because while the four of us tried so hard to lure him back to the water, Hiei continued attacking his back. That in turn caused him to get distracted by Hiei and go back the other way. Yusuke yelled at Hiei, as we were all getting frustrated by now. All we really wanted was to go home already. It was almost nightfall; we had been here since morning. I glared at him. I have never had to attack or turn on a friend before…except for the fake fight, but that's different. I yelled at Yusuke and Kurama to keep Hiei away from him while Kuwabara and I continued on with the plan. We attacked from side to side and the front, sometimes from the back just to keep up the picture. Finally, sometime after night fall, we finished at just the edge of the stream.

The ugly blob of brown seemed to have figured it out at the last minute and stalled, veering ever so slightly. I honestly did not feel like dealing with anymore waiting, so I snuck behind him while he and Kuwabara focused on figuring out the victor against each other. I held both kodachis in hand, posed and ready to strike, as I took it step at a time until I stood directly behind the demon. I lifted both knives, and I carved an "S" in its back as I knocked it forward at the same time. It plopped face first into the water and began to dissolve. I nodded at Kuwabara who, surprisingly, understood, ran forward, used his sword to slice his head off, and chopped it into bits and pieces. We high-fived each other as we returned to where the other three were left.

Hiei growled menacingly, glaring at me murderously when I walked into sight. I stared back with my piercing blue eyes. He finally "hn'd" and looked away. "Let's go home," I said, "The monster is dead."

We called Koenma for a portal, which appeared in front of us and took us home. I sighed, noticing it was eight o'clock. "I'm going to bed. Night!" I called and went up to my room before they could question me. Going to bed this early used to be such a known habit to me. I closed the door to my room and slowly slid down it, allowing tears to freely drop from my eyes. Where were my friends? Why was I alone? The question I had been avoiding most of all, where was Mamo-Chan…my prince. I missed them all. I wiped my eyes and, so slowly I thought hours had passed, I made my way over to my bed. I fell on top of it and closed my eyes. I cried myself to sleep that night, dreaming of all the wonderful memories I ever had with my friends and the love of my life. The quest felt so close to being finished yet so far from being done.

The next morning, a bright light shone through my eye lids, causing me to stir. I sat up groggily, looking around. The clock read four a.m. It couldn't possibly be time for the sun to be up and this bright yet. I rubbed my eyes, noticing the light starting to flash now. I looked around and saw it being brightest on top of my dresser. I stood and moved toward it only to realize it was a small purple sphere. My heart nearly stopped in my chest as I recognized the small figurine standing, well, kneeling, in the center of it. Her long, dark green hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, as she held her garnet rod in hand and dressed in her dark purple fuku with matching burgundy bows and knee-length purple boots.

I pinched my arm as angrily as I could and blinked a few times. She still sat in front of me in her sphere. I wasn't dreaming then, right? "Pluto?" I whispered, finding myself unable to speak any louder.

She stood and looked at me, smiling in confusion. "Usagi-Chan? Is that you?"

I locked a piece of my unfamiliar, dark hair in my hand, "yes, it is me. I just changed my hair. I cannot believe it's really you! I have not seen any of you guys in a few years…" I trailed off.

""I am aware. I have, so far, been unable to locate the rest of the scouts. I have been searching since then, when I finally felt a small tingle letting me know you were alive."

I only stared, "A tingle?"

"Yes, I just had the feeling you were still close by somewhere. It took a long time to find you, but I finally did. What are you doing in the demon world?" I knew she could not resist but ask that question.

"I went to work for someone as a spy, and he helped me with my quest to find everybody. We have yet to find any leads. Now though, I'm part of his Spirit Detectives team. He thought it would be good for me to work with others."

"I will come to you as soon as I can. I am stuck guarding the door of time at the moment. Crystal Tokyo is about to be completely destroyed. We have no idea when the attack is planned, but I do know the scouts need to be together again to defeat the new enemy. For now, continue your search for the others. I will remain here and find out as much as I can about the enemy and meet you when I am done."

I smiled, allowing tears to spill once again that night, "Okay Pluto. Thanks… and… it's really good to see you again. I am glad you are safe."

"I'm glad you are safe, too, Princess. Do your best and stay strong. Until next time…" Her voice trailed off into silence as the light turned back to the darkness of my room. I was glad to have one friend safe, and in a few days, she would be with me again; however, there were still eight people to find.

**A/N: Please remember to take a couple minutes out of your time and review and fave and all that good stuff please. ^^ I'll take good feedback as well as constructive criticism. Anything else will be removed. :D**


	4. Learning About Him

I awoke late the next day. It was past noon, as usual. I showered, got dressed in my favorite pink, flowered sundress, slid on my pink and white tennis shoes, and made my way downstairs. "Hello!" I greeted loudly at everyone as they sat around doing their own usual thing. "Portal please, Koenma!" I yelled. I jumped through as it appeared and landed in front of Koenma's desk.

"Yes, Usagi, how can I help you?" He asked, his hands moved at warp speed to stamp a page in a pile on his desk and set it aside. It was not unusual for me to see piles of paperwork on his desk. I sometimes even felt bad for him.

"I was just wondering if you had anymore leads as to where my friends might be."

He paused and looked at me. The look of sympathy and pity in his eyes pierced me hard as he replied with a no. "I am still keeping an eye out. Do not worry." He went back to work. I walked over and picked up some papers from the pile he had stamped and took it out to an ogre, who instinctively put it up where it was supposed to go. I did the same thing with the rest of the stacks, until all that remained was the small stack he began with the rest of the papers.

"Well, we are down to searching for eight now. One visited me this morning."

"I did not know someone was at the house."

"No, it was not at the house physically. It is a power she has to appear in what we call 'The Luna Sphere Ball.' She claims to be fine, but she is stuck guarding the door of time. She also said we need to hurry and find the scouts as soon as possible, because Tokyo, in the future, is about to be destroyed."

He stopped, alarmed, and stared at me, "What would that mean then?"

"Tokyo in the now will disappear."

"That's not good at all. We need to make sure it remains safe."

"She is staying there to keep an eye on the enemy and find out what she can. She will come here in a few days, and we will come relay what information she finds out to you. In the meantime though, as I said earlier, we need to pick up the pace and find more locations of my friends."

"Yes we do. I wish I knew how much time we had."

"May I please have permission to enter the file room and do some research?"

"Of course, Usagi. You are, after all, my most trustworthy employee. Just make sure you keep it organized."

"Thank you Koenma."

I left him to finish his stamping and walked around his desk, through the portal he always had set up in the corner when no one was around but the people he trusted most and/or himself. I stepped through and into a metal room, covered in cameras and filing cabinets. I moved forward and turned the wall computer on, letting it warm up while I moved through the files in the filing cabinet. I could always count on Koenma to have all the information I needed, though this time, I really did not even know what I was looking for. I pursed my lips, reading through file after file, keeping my eye out and mind open for anything important and out of the ordinary.

I searched through everything carefully. My thoughts shifted slightly as I looked, and I thought about what I was doing now. I could not believe how much I really had changed. I used to be the world's biggest crybaby, scaredy-cat, and the clumsiest person. I admit I was still very clumsy, but I wasn't so much a crybaby or scaredy-cat anymore. Sure, I still cried, and sure, I still got scared, but it was nowhere near how it used to be. There was no doubt Mars would have been proud of me. I couldn't understand, though, why I was having visions of them. It made me wonder if the meeting with Pluto was a vision. I halted my search and stared off into space.

"What if it was a vision, too? I cannot even tell the difference anymore…" I put everything away, giving up on my search, and made my way back to the house. I put on a smile and plopped on the couch beside Kurama. "What's up? No mission today I guess?"

"Not yet. We need to go back to school, though, you know." Kurama said.

I groaned and remembered why I was so lazy and such a crybaby now. I hated school, and school hated me. Now, we were supposed to be in the 11th grade. The semester had just begun, so I was not too far behind yet. He had a point though. If I wanted to keep up, I needed to continue. "We can start going back next week."

Yusuke's communicator suddenly beeped. "Hello?" He answered.

Koenma called. "New mission. Botan is being held hostage by a demon. They look like this." We all crowded around to see the image of Koenma change to a picture of a male. A hot male, at that, with long, shiny, black hair and piercing yellow eyes stared angrily into the screen, almost as if he were there next to Koenma. The baby's face came back on screen, "His name is Akira. He is great at manipulation. Usagi, you especially be very careful not to look into his eyes. He is one of the worst demons of the demon world at the moment, so you guys will need to pack a few things for a few days of overnight camping. It is quite a walk from where I have the portal set up. Team, be careful." The screen went blank. We all looked at each other and cheered.

"Finally, a mission worth getting out of the house for!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room to pack some clothes, weapons, and a few hygiene necessities. I stuffed them all into my black carrying bag and ran downstairs. I tripped on the way down again and growled as the others walked down and laughed at me. "Keep laughing, see what happens." I threatened; they shut up. "That's what I thought."

The blue swirl of teleportation appeared in the center of our mansion. We all stepped through and looked around in pure shock. The scenery was breathtaking. We were in a tropical rainforest, or so I assumed. Thousands of rosy periwinkles and curares surrounded us, blocking a good 80 percent of the sun's light. In the distance, I could hear the rush of a waterfall splashing into a creek, and from the sounds of it, they were both small. The smell of rain filled my nostrils, making me smile and relax. "I love this place already. I wish we lived here!"

The four guys stared at me, and I shrugged with a huge grin on my face. "Let's get a move on." Yusuke said.

"I hope Botan is okay." I said. We walked forward, stepping over twigs and roots. Occasionally, I would find myself on my knees or face first in the dirt, but usually I would laugh it off and keep moving. My jeans and tank were getting covered in mud. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I changed when I went up to my room to pack. Why would I come on a mission in my favorite sundress? I matched my pace with Hiei, who lagged behind everyone, and walked beside him in silence for a while. I noticed he kept glancing over at me, as if I were going to bite him any moment.

I could not take it anymore. "What is it with you and staring at me? Do I have a zit on my face, and you love looking at it or something?" I heard Kurama chuckle; okay, so, obviously he was paying attention. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked ahead of us by at least a foot, bickering about some game they had played earlier that day.

"Hn." Hiei replied.

I looked at him, "do you ever speak?"

He faced forward the whole time, not bothering to even answer me. I turned my attention to Kurama and waited on an answer from him. "It takes a lot to get Hiei to talk… or answer, really."

"Oh okay, then maybe you could tell me why he is constantly sneaking glances at me." I asked.

"That depends. Are you thinking, often, about different things?" At first, I thought Kurama was just being the curious pretty boy he is and wanting to know more about me. I refrained from answering. I think, eventually, he caught on because he added, "I am not asking, Usagi, to pry into your life. I got the hint on our trip to the mall. I am simply asking because if you think often, especially about personal things, Hiei is most likely to be in your mind."

It took me a moment to catch on. In my mind? What? "He reads minds? He's a telepathetic?"

Kurama chuckled once again, "He reads minds, yes, and the word is telepathic. Not telepathetic."

I blushed and looked down, "Oh…" then I looked back up and glanced at Hiei, "I don't know though. Telepathetic suited him better." Kurama and I laughed as Hiei scowled at me. "Stay out of my head, shorty. I do not plan on telling the rest of these idiots my personal life, and I sure as hell do not plan on telling you." I attempted to punch his arm, only to be half playful and half serious, but within a single blink, he was gone. I looked around frantically and found him walking behind me, hand on the hilt of his sword.

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead. I could beat your ass any day." I gripped a kodachi hooked at my waist. We both stopped and unsheathed our swords. I was not sure if he were being serious or playing, but I knew it would be fun either way. This was not like having a stupid fight with Mars. This seemed better in some way yet worse. The other three boys stopped and moved out of the way, watching, as Hiei and I stood face to face, posed and prepared to attack each other. I held both kodachis. Besides, why would it be fair for him to get a full-length katana while I get a short stub of a sword? He smirked, and I grinned. We watched each other, waiting to see what would happen. Who was going to strike first? I did not notice, but eventually we began to circle each other.

Kurama sighed, "Should we not save our energy for the real monster at hand? You two can spar, fight, whatever you want to call it, when we get home." He had a point, and I agreed completely. However, I wasn't about to sheath my weapons and trust him to sheath his as well.

_'Baka Usagi, I will sheath mine if you sheath yours.'_ I looked around confused. Who was that? I looked back at Hiei.

_'Hiei?'_ I thought. He nodded, ever so slightly. _'Fine. On the count of three. One, two, three.'_ As soon as I thought three, we both put our weapons away. We turned toward the others, and I said, "Shall we?" before I continued on the path. The sun set slowly, so we decided to go ahead and find a good camping spot. Eventually, we came to a clearing, and I can't even tell you how glad I was to see the waterfall and creek were in the same area. We put up three camps. Hurray for being a girl! I got to camp in my own tent thanks to that little detail. As I unpacked, a few cleaning things, I found my broach. How beautiful it was. I learned it was my final form as myself. It was a gold heart with a lighter golden heart in the center. It lit up when I activated it with my words. A moon sat on top, and around the darker gold heart, were different colored studs, one representing each of my friends and myself. It was a symbol of our power combined into one. Attached to the sides were white wings holding gold studs. I did not know how much of this power would be helpful, but I brought it just in case. I had everything planned out on how to use it, too. Now that I knew about Hiei's telepathy, though, I knew I could not think about it, so while I wrote it down on a small note, I thought about other things. I thought about my relationship with the team, how grateful I was to Koenma, little yet stupid things like that.

I washed up and put on my dirty jeans and tank. I figured I would need my clean clothes, so I wore my already dirty ones to sleep on the ground. I fell asleep, dreaming about my meeting with Pluto earlier that day. I still could not figure out if it was real or fake, but I knew one thing. If it was fake, that would mean Koenma would find out about my visions, and I would be embarrassed for telling him everything and causing a stir over what would be nothing.


	5. Remembering Our Discoveries

We stood in front of the entrance to his castle, and we were exhausted. We spent all morning fighting our way through the piles of demons guarding the entrance. The original plan was to be discreet, but Hiei decided he wanted to speed up the process and charged in. We had been walking for three days and two nights, well, actually, we slept through the two nights. I had to admit, the team was fun to be around. I learned a bit more about them than I had when I first came here. "Are we ready?" I double checked.

I admitted I was nervous, but I just told myself to breath. It would all be ok. As soon as everyone was ready, we pulled the handles on the doors, which opened wide with ease. Looking in, all I saw was pure darkness at first, but when my eyes adjusted, I could make out a long wide hallway with various paintings. Further down, it was simple to barely make out the outline of lit candles on the walls. The place just looked scary. The old I screamed at me not to go in; she was scared, and I was tempted to go ahead and turn back. I had to do this for Botan though.

We stepped through, and the doors closed automatically behind us. I yelped. The team shushed me, and I waved apologetically before we moved on down the hall. There weren't any other doors, as the hall seemed to have continued going straight forever. "I'm tired." Kuwabara complained.

I rolled my eyes, "we haven't even been walking for that long so shut-" The floor opening up beneath interrupted me. I fell through, screaming loudly, as I fell further into darkness. My team's faces disappeared more and more as the darkness below welcomed me. When I finally landed, I fell, and somewhere between falling and passing out, I hit my head. Hard.

_I watched, in my blue fuku with red ribbons and matching knee-high red boots, as Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite faced off. My long, golden hair shone brightly, and my red-studded tiara sat on my forehead, wondering if it would be used sometime during this fight when, all of a sudden, we hear something rushing at us at the speed of light. I turned just in time to see the small ice crystal move closer and closer to Tuxedo Mask. It stabbed him in the chest, and I heard him struggling to breath as he fell, his hat removing itself with his movement._

_I gasped, shocked, and ran to him, holding his head in my lap. "Hang on! Are you all right?"_

_"Aren't you hurt, Sailor…" His hand moved to my face as he obviously forced himself to talk, even if it was not above a whisper. I nodded, knowing what he tried to ask. "Why do you look like that – about to cry? I'm glad you are safe." His hand fell on his cape by his side._

_"Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask!" I vaguely noticed my friends running in the room, in their respected colors and scout form. They were all stunned._

_Venus, in her orange fuku with blue bows, one on her chest and one on her lower back like the rest of ours, and in her orange heels, said, "We're too late!"_

_Mars look as if she were about to cry, red being her fuku's color with lavender bows and red heels, "Tuxedo Mask…"_

_I could only focus on Tuxedo Mask's paling face as tears threatened to spill over, "Tuxedo Mask…"A tear slid down my cheek. I did not know what was happening as it shone brightly. Out of nowhere, the seven rainbow crystals we had been so hastily hunting the last few weeks against the Dark Kingdom floated above me, They each went into my tear, as it had turned into a crystal, and once all seven were done, it disappeared and reappeared as the Legendary Imperial Silver Crystal. The scouts gasped as they watched, and I heard even Zoisite let out a sound of shock._

_Artemis, the white guardian, a cat, with the crescent moon on his forehead, said, "The Silver Crystal!"_

_"It's the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna, my trusted black feline guardian, carrying the same crescent moon on her forehead, exclaimed. Everyone, but I, watched as my crescent moon wand appeared. The crystal circled it and finally landed in the center of the golden moon sitting on top of the pink stick, my handle. It shown brightly. I do not remember much after that, but I remember, my wand glowed frantically, as I stood, slowly and in a daze._

_"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted._

_"Wha…" Sailor Mercury, the smart one adorned in a sea blue fuku with sky blue ribbons, and boots matching the length of mine – only they were sea blue, stuttered, "what's going on?"_

_The tiara on my forehead disappeared, and a crescent moon, big and bright, replaced it. I spun and my sailor scout uniform changed. I was then dressed in a long, gorgeous white gown, with gold outlining the top of what was on my back and on the front stopping just above my chest. The sleeves of the dress were big puff balls on my shoulder with some fabric dangling from them over the top of my arms. _

_"The Princess," Luna began, "The Moon Princess."_

_Artemis finished her thoughts, "She has finally awakened."_

_The light colored bow flowed smoothly from mid-back all the way to the floor. I could not believe what was happening. Everyone was shocked that day, but no one as much as I was._

"Usagi-Chan…" I heard; it sounded to be so far off. I stirred, but I could not find myself to open my eyes. No one had found me yet for I remained on my side where I had fallen to begin with.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard another voice; it sounded louder , but it still seemed so far away. My eyes opened up to the blackness of the room. It looked just like the hallway, made of metal with pictures but no candles on the walls. I stood and could make out a faint outline of a door in the darkness. Now, I was extremely scared. I didn't know what was around, and I had a horrible feeling. My teammates did not know about me being Sailor Moon, nor do they call me 'Usagi-Chan.' They simply call me Usagi, so who called for me those two times? The voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them off the top of my throbbing head. Suddenly, something moved. I heard shuffling off to the side of me; the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I saw the outline of someone, but I could not tell who.

A light flickered on out of nowhere. When I turned back to where I heard the shuffling, I found myself face to face with a toned stomach and chest under a black shirt. Can chests be toned? I don't know, but my goodness, his looked good. I blushed and looked up to see the demon Koenma warned us about there. He looked hot on Yusuke's compactor, but in person, I wiped my mouth just to make sure there was no drool. "Hello, my dear." His hand gripped mine and pulled me closer. I blushed harder; I could feel the warmth of his body through our clothes. I hated to admit it felt so good. His hand slid under my chin, and he slowly lifted my eyes to his. As I stared, I could vaguely remember Koenma saying something about his eyes, but I forgot what exactly it was that he said. I tried to think of his words; however, it was hard as Akira spoke over my thoughts. "My name is Akira. I could use you in my castle. From here on out, you shall become my slave." His eyes turned bright red. The world around me turned hazy.

Just then, I remembered Koenma's words "don't look into his eyes." It's too late. I was gone too much to look away and break the curse.


	6. Yusuke and Hiei

"Usagi!" Yusuke yelled, staring at the spot their only girlfriend fell through.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows. "Let's keep going. Maybe we'll find her elsewhere." He suggested. The gang kept moving forward, following the long metal hallway for what seemed like ever. Eventually, they arrived at four doors at the end of the hall.

"Which one do we take?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Let's split up and each take a door. We have our communicators, so if we find anything just contact us. We need to find Usagi, Botan, and Akira." Yusuke demanded. They each stood in front of a door, nodded at each other, and stepped through respectively.

Yusuke stepped through his door, entering what he thought was a wrestling room. The room was made out of metal, matching the rest of the castle; no candles or pictures hung on the wall, and from what he could barely make out, in the middle of the room set an average-sized boxing ring. He looked and saw no other doors. He turned, about to exit, when the door suddenly shut and locked itself. Yusuke banged on it, yelling for someone to let him out.

**"In the red corner, we have Yusuke Urameshi!"** A voice boomed overhead. Yusuke turned back to the ring but saw no one. **"In the green corner, we have Botan!"**

"WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled. He watched as Botan appeared out of nowhere in the ring, with her light blue hair in her usual high ponytail. Her shining, light purple eyes pierced Yusuke, daring him to beat her. "Botan? Is that really you?"

"Get in your corner, Urameshi, and let's get this fight over with." She replied. She had Botan's voice.

"You aren't serious… are you?" Yusuke asked and made his way to his corner. He did not want to fight his friend / semi-boss.

**"This match is a fight to the death! Winner gets to walk out of that door safely and moves on to see Akira."** The announcer said, **"READY?"**

Yusuke and Botan stood in a fighting stance. Yusuke's mind spun in confusion; why was Botan fighting? She never fought unless she had a broom or baseball bat around. **"FIGHT!"** A bell rung somewhere. A disadvantage was the lack of light, but Yusuke wasn't so worried. Genkai trained him how to fight in the dark. The two fighters watched each other for a moment then charged at one another at the same time.

Why was Botan using her fists? Yusuke aimed his fist at her face, but he didn't have the heart to hurt her, so he tried to go easy. His plan backfired though, and Botan blocked his fist with one hand and used her other to punch him in the jaw. Hard. Yusuke reached up to wipe blood off his now swollen lip. _'Damn, this girl can punch. I never knew Botan could even fight,'_ Yusuke thought to himself, now busying himself dodging her punches. As he dodged, he tried thinking through all the times he has ever had to fight by her side. He had a choice, kill her and hope she is a fake Botan or kill her and hope Koenma can bring her back to life. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, the best he could. _'I can only pray for the best.'_ He confirmed in his eyes. He studied her punches, looking for patterns and openings for him to get an attack in. Once he finally found one, he knocked her back into the cords on the ring. While she stood to recollect herself, Yusuke held his fingers up, in gun form, focused all his energy on his forefinger, and mentally pulled a trigger. A giant ball of blue energy shot out of his finger, hitting her in the face with such force it knocked the breath out of her. She fell face first and lay still, not moving at all.

Yusuke checked her pulse and found she had a small heart beat still. He hoped the announcer would buy it, seeing as she was completely unconscious. "I win!" He yelled. He heard nothing. He ran to the door and tugged, but it did not open. "Shit." He moved back to Botan. He felt bad, but he had to do it, whether she was real or not. He could only pray she was not real as he bent to grab her head, and he twisted until he heard the loud crack to let him know she was most certainly dead. He lay her head down gently and exited the now open door. He saw the other three doors were locked, so he sat and waited impatiently. He could not wait to get the chance to kill Akira.

Hiei stepped through his door, unafraid. Nothing scared him; in fact, he was just in a hurry to get it all over with. He had no idea what awaited him in the room, but he remained prepared. In the familiar metal room, was an arcade machine. His eye twitched. "What?"

**"Hiei Jaganshi! In order to unlock the door and leave the room, you must beat the game on the machine. You get two tries. If you fail both, poison will be released, and you will die a slow and painful death. However, if you win, Akira awaits in the next room. You only have to win one try. Are you ready?"** The odd, invisible announcer informed.

Hiei moved to stand in front of the machine. He hated games, and he certainly was not familiar with the one on screen in front of him. It was a game with a blonde girl, part of her hair held by a red bow, in a school uniform and red mask. The title across the screen flashed Sailor V. Why did she look familiar? He could not pinpoint where he'd seen her face before. He had no time to think about it though. _'Two tries,' _He thought, _'how hard can this measly game be? I have two tries anyway.'_

**"GO!"** The announcer directed, and Hiei studied the controls on the game pad.

"What the hell do I do with this stuff?" He moved the joystick, and the screen of the machine changed to start the game. He pressed a button, and the Sailor V character shot her gun, killing a worm moving toward her. After activating another button, she used some weird beam power. It did nothing, as the next monster moving toward the character flew. He moved the joystick again, and her arms moved up and down with it. He switched it left and right, and she moved left and right. "Hn," he said. He spent most of the first try learning the game. He got to the boss and died, losing his first turn.

He growled in anger and balled his fist together. He held it back to punch the screen, **"DESTROY THE MACHINE AND YOU STILL DIE!"** He heard overhead. Hiei dropped his head in anger, closed his eyes, and then reopened them. He decided to analyze the pad more, this time without touching it. There wasn't much, just the obvious "joystick, button A, button B."

"That's helpful." He sighed, worried, knowing it was turn two. He had to get it right. He moved the joystick again to start the game, thinking it to be the only way to begin. He felt more confident the second time, having being more acquainted with the game and its controls. He got down to the boss, and this time, he began pressing button A. He cursed at there not being a help button or something similar. The boss's health bar eventually reached halfway and stopped moving. More curses slipped his mouth as he kept dodging attacks and pressing the A button. "Hn…" he glanced down at button B, "Oh yeah." He smirked, pressed the button, and watched in pride as the boss's health dissipated. He continued with the patterns for the next couple levels of the game. The final game boss was extremely tough, but he eventually figured out having to alternate between button A and button B to defeat him. "You Win" scrolled across the screen, and he sighed, secretly happy, as the door clicked open. He exited and saw he joined Yusuke in the hall.

"Yo, Hiei, I see you won your challenge." Yusuke greeted. He sat against the wall beside his door. A few hours had passed already. They were sure it was at least midnight. Hiei nodded and sat across from Yusuke. The rest of the time passed in silence as they waited for what seemed like an eternity for Kurama and Kuwabara.


	7. Kuwabara Kurama and I almost killed him

Kuwabara wailed as the annoying trip wires surrounded him, keeping him from even scratching his butt. He really had to do that at the time, too. "COME ON! LET ME MOVE! MY BUTT ITCHES!" The announcer had told him to find his way through the wires to the door to get out safely, but he could not use his orange spirit sword. He thought he heard a laugh, but he was not sure. What the hell was he supposed to do then? He studied the wires, trying to decide whether he should try squeezing through them or not. He looked closer and saw he could maybe, just barely, squeeze through the wires in front of him. He stuck his arm through. He was so scared he had to keep checking his pants to make sure they were still dry.

He had to do this though. He couldn't stand there all day. He bent forward and stuck his leg through, setting his tiptoes on the floor. He couldn't make his foot flat yet. So far so good. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had managed to squeeze his entire body through without touching a wire. He yelled, "SEE THAT? I'M GETTING CLOSER!" He managed to crawl through another set of trip wires. He never thought he'd say it, but he was actually proud of himself. He brushed the sweat off his brow, as he was getting extremely nervous.

He only had one more set of trip wires to get through before he made it to the door. Sadly enough, though, the tripwires moved themselves closer, so he could not get through. "Hey! That's cheating!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

Growling, he was very pissed now. He was not even cheating. The announcer said no sword, so he was using no sword. _'Sword…'_ He thought. He snapped his fingers, "That's it!" The trip wires were only surrounding him. They were not much taller than him. He held his fist up and carefully called his sword, making it short for the moment so as not to disturb a wire. He positioned it just right and whispered – just in case the announcer cheated again – "sword grow longer." It grew long enough for him to use as a jumping stick.

How was he going to get a jump start though? He stared at his sword and pondered this fact. He looked down and saw a crack in the tiles. That's when it struck him. He stuck his sword in it as hard as he could, and he tested to make sure it would be stable before he began climbing it. He reached the top, laughing loudly and obnoxiously. "HAHAHAHA! See this announcer!" He grinned cheekily, and he looked to see how close he was to a wire. All he had to do now was jump over them. There were only about five wires left, but it still seemed so far away. He sweatdropped. "Now how do I get over there?" He began to rock back and forth, causing the tip he sat on to swing back and forth. He swung too far though. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he slowly fell closer to the edges of the wires. "Oh… shit…" Kuwabara panicked. He jumped as he was only inches from the wires and raced for the doors. It opened, and he stepped through just as the entire room blew up.

It sounded like drums and fireworks going off all at once, and it hurt his ears. His eyes bulged, and he shut the door before it left the room. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow once more that night. "What the hell was that, idiot?" Hiei asked, looking up, slightly startled, at all the loud explosion noises.

"Oh nothing. I just blew up my room." Kuwabara smiled and took a seat next to Yusuke. "Are we just waiting on Kurama now?" He questioned.

Hiei went back to his usual "I'll-ignore-you" attitude, so Yusuke answered instead with a nod. Kuwabara leaned his head back and fell asleep snoring.

Kurama watched sadly as the girl he began to know so well stood before his eyes, completely under Akira's spell now. He couldn't really believe she let it happen to her, but then again, he hardly knew her. Usagi's eyes stared at him. Instead of the usual warmth and slight sadness he was used to seeing, he now saw…well… nothing. Her eyes were empty…soulless. "Usagi, please, come to your senses." He heard a shushed chuckle and assumed it to be Akira. Obviously, he had been watching from somewhere.

Usagi unsheathed her kodachis, "raise your weapon. We shall have a match." Her voice was even colder than her eyes. Kurama shuddered at the sound of it.

"I refuse to fight you." He folded his hands behind his back and penetrated her with his emerald eyes.

She stared back; he thought he saw them flash, but it happened so fast he could not be sure. "Fight or you shall die." She said again.

Kurama smiled, his trademark polite smile, "then so be it. I will know I died trying to save you."

Moving toward him, she raised one of her weapons, leaving the other at her side. She slowly moved the tip of one blade down his cheek. She watched his reaction as she did so, waiting for a strike or block. He remained still, hands behind his back, eyes penetrating her. He did not even flinch. She did it again, moving it diagonal the other, making a cross on his cheek. A small amount of blood ran down. "Why won't you fight me?"

"You are my friend. I refuse to fight my friends."

"If you do not, you will die by my blade."

"As I said earlier, so be it."

What she did not know though, was that a seed lay on the ground at her feet. The plant would not be poisonous. It would barely harm her. In fact, it would just make her immobile.

"Usagi, my dear, be a good girl and move away from him." A deep voice spoke from off to the side. She did as he said then turned and bowed to the shadowed figure. His golden eyes glowed, staring right at Kurama. If looks could kill… "call off your plant." Kurama did as the soothing voice demanded. He knew who it was. Akira. Their enemy.

"Let Usagi go."

Akira laughed menacingly and moved to Usagi's side, pushing some hair back behind her ears, out of her face. Normally, the gesture would be considered sweet and romantic but not in his case. It seemed cold and forced. "Fight Usagi or I will kill your friends."

"Do not harm them."

"They are safe outside the door, waiting on you. I have many ways of harming them as they are now, however. Now fight her."

Kurama pursed his lips, clenched his fists, and sighed before pulling a gorgeous red rose out of his hair. Usagi saw it and stopped. "Mamo-Chan…" she whispered. Akira slapped her across the face.

"Quit your babbling and fight him. Draw your swords. I expect you to win." He glared at her threateningly before disappearing. Kurama and Usagi remained alone once again.

As he gripped his rose, it turned into a long, thorned whip. Usagi stood across from him, kodachis in hand once again. This time when she ran at him, he flicked his wrist and his whip hit her in the side. Usagi flinched, a few thorns digging into her side, but she continued to run at him. She held them both up, ready to strike, and dug one short sword in his shoulder and the other in his left side, right under his arm. She pulled them together, making a disgusting, bloody cut appear. Kurama yelped in pain, holding his arm across the wound and looking down at it. "Usagi…" he whispered.

The whip fell from his hand. The more blood that rushed out and left his body, the dizzier he felt. He did not know she was this strong; he underestimated her by a long shot. She stood back and raised her weapons, ready to strike again.

Before she could though, a cloud of pink appearing in the room stopped her. She and Kurama looked at it curiously. A hot pink beam appeared and, to Kurama, an unfamiliar face slowly floated out of the cloud to the floor. A little girl, maybe eight or nine he assumed, with baby pink hair in pigtails stood in front of him. Two pink meatball buns settled on top of her head, and her eyes were dark pink. She looked like a doll in a white, sailor fuku, pink and gold running along the edge of her skirt. She bore a gold belt around her waist, gathering at a little pink heart. A dark magenta bow adorned her chest with a heart matching the one at her belt. A lengthy light pink ribbon attached to the lower back of her costume, and stopped just at her knees where boots matching the color of her hair with moons just at the edge of the top center continued the flow to her toes.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.


	8. Rescued and Destroyed

"Usagi," The little girl ignored Kurama's question. She pulled out a small pink wand with a pink heart outlined in gold and a hot pink star on top of the heart, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She spun in a circle before pointing the heart at Usagi. Nothing happened though. She sweatdropped and tapped her wand, "Come on! Don't fail me now; you have been working so perfectly!"

Usagi laughed a harsh sound, "Aww little girl, did your toy break?" She held up a weapon. "Here I'll just break you with it!" She yelled, and the pink girl's wand finally worked, shooting pink hearts at Usagi and smacking her face. Kurama took advantage of this moment. As she got pounded by hearts, he used what energy he had left and hit her, hard, across the back and part of her hip with his thorny rose whip.

_'I'm sorry,'_ he thought as she fell to the ground unconscious. He felt himself swaying a bit but fought the dizziness. He couldn't pass out yet. He needed to get to the others, find Botan, and kill Akira. Of course, he now had the little girl to deal with, but she was the last thing on his mind. When he focused in on her again, she had leaned over Usagi, shaking her and occasionally slapping her face. "I don't…know… your name… but open the door…. Tell my friends to… come in here…" He managed to choke out in short gasps.

The small girl looked at him and nodded in understanding before standing and opening the door. Three boys sat outside and stared at her in confusion. "Who are you?" Kuwabara questioned.

Her small voice answered, "That does not matter. You need to help. Now." She demanded, following the stranger's orders. She returned to Usagi and began slapping her across the face more fiercely. "Wake. Up. Usagi!"

My dream was fantastic. I had reunited with the girls and Mamo-chan. We were all at our favorite café, and Rei-chan and I had gotten in one of our routine fights. I know, it doesn't sound fantastic, but could you blame me at that point? Then something slightly unexpected happened. Mars began slapping and yelling at me to wake up. "I AM AWAKE!" I shouted back.

In reality, my eyes popped open as I quickly sat up. I looked around, trying to remember where I was and what happened. I saw Kurama, surrounded by the guys, practically bleeding to death. "What happened?" I panicked and crawled over to him.

The team glared at me, and tears filled my eyes. Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of me, sword at my throat. I glanced down at Kurama then looked Hiei in the eye. "Baka, you did that."

My eyes widened, "I would never do that to someone I love and care about."

His eyes narrowed, though, and the pressure of his katana increased against my throat. "Liar."

Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled Hiei off of me. "I promise. I did not do it on purpose."

Kurama smiled at all of us, "She really did not. She was under Akira's spell, and he made us fight each other. I'll be alright though. Thanks to my demon side, it will heal fast." I watched as he pulled some seeds out and somehow meshed them together to make one. He then took the seed and stuck it in his wound. I had to admit, it was gross to watch yet so fascinating. He had me engrossed in his doings. We waited a while, and the wounds healed to scars. The only signs of them being recent were the tears and his once white, now scarlet, kimono top. I hugged him and apologized over and over, now crying like a big baby.

"Quit crying, Usagi." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Kurama hugged me back, "I told you it was okay. I am glad you are safe and back on our side though. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I blinked, realizing just then the blood seeping out of holey thorns across my back and even slightly on my hip. I grinned, thinking back to all the battles I've ever had with the girls, and we have even died a few times and came back to life.

"It's no biggy. I've dealt with worse." He looked confused, but he did not question me.

I noticed he then turned his attention to something behind me, and he said, "by the way, you never mentioned who you are." I tilted my head and turned to see who was behind me.

I couldn't believe it. I stared in shock. She smiled and waved at me, and I could tell Kurama started to get impatient. How… unusual. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled. This girl got on my nerves to no end. Her smile turned innocent as she ran and threw her arms around my waist.

"Bugging you has become a great hobby of mine. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you would have killed Pretty Boy, and that evil guy would have eventually destroyed you."

I considered her words and sighed, knowing she was right. I hugged her back, "thank you, you little pest."

"Um… who is she?" Yusuke asked. Kurama was about to ask, but I figured either Yusuke beat him to it, or he was just tired of asking and being ignored. I felt bad for him and smiled apologetically.

"This is Usagi. We call her Chibi-Usa." I explained.

"She has your name? And where did she come from? She appeared out of a random cloud." Kurama tried.

This time he was answered, "She is from the future."

Chibi-Usa crossed her arms angrily at me and cleared her throat, "Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?" I only stared, not sure what I was forgetting. "Well…I see you haven't changed a bit. Do you SEE what I'm wearing? In this form," she began, "I am called Sailor Mini Moon. Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Why would we?" Kuwabara chimed in randomly.

I covered Mini Moon's mouth and laughed it off, "Hahahaha... you know kids… they think us teenagers should know everything." She glanced at me and thankfully decided to not be annoying for once.

Once I freed her mouth from my hand, she added, "If you call me **anything** but Sailor Mini Mon, while I am in this form, I will sick Usagi on you!"

"What? I will not do anymore damage to them!"

"You will for me!"

"No I will not."

"Yes you will!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I leaned to her level.

I stuck my tongue out at her in return, "No I won't!"

Hiei pushed us apart angrily with a few anger marks on his head, "would you two bakas SHUT UP? Let's go save Botan and get out of here."

Mini Moon looked at him and shouted, "WHO are you to tell me what to do?"

"Oh yeah, Mini Moon I almost forgot to introduce you to my friends. The annoying short one there is Hiei. The pretty boy is Kurama; the stupid looking one is Kuwabara, and the grease monkey in green is Yusuke."

She looked at me, "I didn't know you changed your name to Kuwabara."

I growled, "WHY YOU!" Kurama held me by my upper arm.

"Usagi, as rude as Hiei was, I do agree with him. I believe we should get going." I nodded in agreement and looked back at Mini Moon.

"We have stuff to discuss later. For now, stay behind us and out of the way. This guy is dangerous, as you saw, and I really can't afford to lose you, too."

"Too?" Yusuke asked.

I realized what I said then and shook my head, "it's nothing. Let's go."

When we stepped out into the hallway, the four doors had disappeared, and a single door had been added at the very end. This was it. We were finally going to take Akira out and go home. I had a semi-friend / future daughter in my presence. I had to admit, I was happy.

We stepped through it cautiously to find a metal hall replicating the hall and room we were just in. On the other side of where we stood sat an uncomfortable looking wooden throne and in it, sat Akira, smiling expectantly. "Mini Moon," I whispered, "do not look in his eyes. In fact, just stay back by the door and keep your eyes shut." She hesitantly agreed and did as she was told. I can't even begin to describe how grateful I was to her for obeying.

"Welcome, my dear enemies. It's a pleasure to meet the rest of you."

The five of us withdrew our weapons from where we had them put up, except Yusuke of course. He just pointed his finger at the man as a threat. If I didn't know what his power was, I would have laughed. As I thought this, it became clear that's exactly what Akira thought, and a smirk crossed his face while he stared at Yusuke's finger aimed like a gun. I knew Mini Moon must be so confused. I had different hair, instead of the same hair that ran in the royal family line. I fought as a normal person; I had my broach with me, but I was not Sailor Moon.

"Are we going to fight five to one? Now that does not seem very fair, does it?" He asked. His eyes turned to me, but I looked away. I learned my lesson about looking into strange peoples' eyes. "I see you finally learned your lesson, Princess." I glanced back at him but looked at his mouth. Did he know about me being one or was he just being sarcastic? I convinced myself it was sarcasm. I moved to a fighting stance and the others followed suit. We struck. Yusuke decided to wait on using the gun and went straight to punches and kicks, but Kuwabara decided otherwise and used his bright orange spirit sword, swinging it carelessly at the quick demon. Hiei did the same with his sword, and Kurama stood at a distance, seeing as his whip was long range anyways. I waited for the perfect time to strike.

Akira was good and quick. He knew how to fight. He dodged everything we threw at him and swung his fists back at us in between. This was harder than it looked. "**PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"** I heard Mini Moon yell, and pink hearts flew off from the side and began pummeling his face as hard as her little pink symbols of love could hit. Everyone stopped and watched as he rubbed his now red, slightly bruised, face. He turned toward Mini Moon. We all took this opportunity, before Mini Moon got hurt, to claim victory. Yusuke and Hiei grabbed a hold of his arms, holding his back to me. Kurama picked Mini Moon up and ran toward the door, and Kuwabara distracted him while I took my kodachis and carved my now habitual "S" into his back. Blood spilled on the floor, and he fell forward. Hiei stepped above him and held his katana to the man's throat.

"Hn, any last words, bastard?"

Akira choked, coughing up blood, "you will regret this." He announced and fell unconscious. Hiei slit his throat anyway. We called for a portal back to the mansion, and, I knew it would be time for Mini Moon and me to talk. I wished I had realized it sooner, but at the time I did not think about it. We should have taken his body with us…


	9. Explanations  Determination

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short! I had to somehow make it lead into the**

**next chapter, which will have a LOT of action in it. I know you are all probably ready for some scout action, so don't worry! There will be more scout action, besides just Mini Moon, within the next chapter or two. Enjoy!**

"That explains why the scouts are missing in the future." Mini Moon responded as I finished telling her the story of what happened. She left for the future long before the battle with our most recent enemy and before the scouts and Mamo-chan disappeared. "Come to think of it, Daddy has been gone, too. Mother will only tell me he's out on a business trip." I half smiled at her. It must be hard missing your dad like that. We were in my room now, door locked, and I filled her in on everything that has happened thus far.

"What are you doing back here in the past?" Mini Moon fidgeted with her hands. I knew that move; it was the same thing I did when I had something to hide. "Come on, you know you can tell me."

"I kind of… snuck off back here. I wanted to know where Daddy and the scouts were, and I thought you might know."

"You know, you really should let your mother know you are here, so she won't worry." It sometimes felt weird talking about myself in third person, seeing as how I was her future mother and all. She nodded though, and I was so glad she listened to me – a rare event. "So you haven't seen the other scouts since then? Aside from Pluto."

She perked up, "Sailor Pluto? You saw her?"

The visions I had been having then crossed my mind, "I'm not sure. Lately, I have been having all sorts of weird…visions… of them visiting. Pluto visited me a few nights ago really early in the morning, but I can't decide if it was another vision or something real. She said she would be here in a few days, so we have to wait and find out." Mini Moon nodded in understanding, and we stood up from my bed. It had been a long week.

"Where am I sleeping? With you or in my own room?" She asked.

"That's up to you. If you pick your own room, you can dress it up however you like."

"I'll get back to you." She replied after a moment. We smiled at each other and left the room. When we walked downstairs, Hiei had been staring at us, and I realized then that he was probably listening in on our thoughts. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that. I made a mental note to remind Chibi-Usa before he found everything else out.

"Koenma, portal please." I announced and took her through it with me. We landed in Koenma's boring yet huge office.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"We have a newcomer, sort of."

He looked up from his paper work and saw Chibi-Usa. "What? She's only a child."

I glared, "yes, and you are only a baby. What of it?" Chibi-Usa giggled and moved to stand next to him. She began pinching his cheeks.

"He is SO cute!" She cooed. I laughed, and Koenma blushed before pulling away.

"Quit that! Who are you anyway?"

"She is my future daughter. She is annoying, and she occasionally drops in to visit me. She saved my and Kurama's life back at Akira's castle…" I trailed off, remembering the wound I had caused him. "She will be staying with us for a while."

"Future?" Koenma questioned.

I nodded, "it's a story you do not know yet, and also a story you do not need to tell the boys. I will tell them soon, and I shall tell you the rest of it, too. Anyways, according to her, my friends are missing in the future as well. She is here to help."

"Is this the Sailor Pluto you told me about? I highly expected…different."

I laughed, "She is nothing like Sailor Pluto."

"Very well. She can stay at the mansion with you."

"I planned on that, but while we attend school, I'll be bringing her here for you to watch over her. I expect her to be here **every day **when I come home." I marched forward, hand on a sword, and looked him dead in the eye. "If she is not, I will make sure you never, ever have kids in the future." He gulped and nodded, obviously too terrorized to say anything. I smiled sweetly, "thank you! Come on Chibi-Usa, let's go back."

We left through the portal again and sat in the living room with the four boys. Nothing special really happened over the next few weeks. We went to school, and I came home pleased to see Chibi-Usa exactly with Koenma as I left her. Of course she was a handful, but hey, she would eventually be living under my roof. Not looking forward to that… then again, I'd be heartbroken if anything were to ever happen to her. I thought through memories a lot over the weeks and saw more visions. Each time I saw a different person, scout and not as a scout, and for a while all they did was giggle and smile. Over time though, the giggles left and frowns and panic came with the sad views of my current non-existent friends. I did not know where they were, but I continued waking up every morning, thinking that day would be the day. I knew it wouldn't be; the hope just kept me calm. However, I felt the time coming near. I could only pray they were still okay.


	10. Almost

**A/N: Enjoy! A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Please review. And Thank you to ****_Kayla Marie _****for the kind review. It's good to know at least one person is nice enough to take the time out to leave an opinion. :P I'd really appreciate more though.**

I had just dropped Chibi-Usa off at Koenma's, and I now walked to school with the boys. I was actually glad to be seeing Naru-chan a lot. It had been a while, and I missed her. After all, I needed the only best friend I had left. We got to school, taking our shoes off at our locker, and separating to walk to our classes. I only had the same class as Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei had his class with Kuwabara – poor guy. I'm talking about Kuwabara here, not Hiei. I hated Hiei at the moment. Kurama, Yusuke, and I entered our classroom, and we all sat in our usual seats beside Naru. I greeted her, but she "hmped" at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't even know who you are. I do not talk to strangers." I must have looked dumbfounded because she then added, "are you stupid? Go away." She demanded, and turned and greeted Kurama and Yusuke. I looked around the room. Everyone stared at me, with looks of wonder on their faces. I shrunk down in my chair feeling depressed all of a sudden. The teacher walked in and called role, at the end, I asked about my name, and she did not even know who I was. What the hell was going on! Just yesterday, Naru and I made plans to hang out today. The teacher threw me in the hall for sleeping in class. Today, no one knew who I was? Something definitely seemed fishy.

I stood from my chair and left the room with my head down; naturally, the two boys followed me to my locker. I slipped on my shoes and sighed, learning my forehead against the cool metal. "What is going on?" I mumbled.

Kurama and Yusuke had sympathy in their eyes, so I smiled at them. "I'm going back to the mansion. I hate school anyway. See you guys!" I called and ran off, letting a few tears fall out of their sight. I felt so ashamed at what had happened, I couldn't even get Chibi-Usa yet. I stayed downstairs and participated in different activities to distract my reeling brain. I watched T.V., read some of my book, even sat in Hiei's spot and stared out the window, watching the sun shine on the trees and slowly turn to rain. I could see why Hiei loved the spot so much. Eventually, I couldn't remember when, but I fell asleep. It was only when Hiei pushed me in the floor did I wake up. I growled and kicked his leg, causing him to growl in return at me. The feeling of hate… was clearly mutual.

"Are you okay Usagi?" Kurama asked, taking his seat, book in hand.

"Yes, I am great. I'm going to go get Chibi-Usa." I retrieved her from Koenma's, only to have him stop me before I left.

"Usagi, we have a new mission," he said as soon as the boys walked through.

"Great!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. Anything to get me away from a school that I don't even attend anymore apparently…

"There is a demon in the city, um," he looked down at his report, "sucking energy out of people?"

This caught my attention, "WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to me but Chibi-Usa, who had an idea of what was happening as well. Although I knew for a fact her idea wasn't as clear as mine had been. "You know about the event?"

"It could be a link to the quest Chibi-Usa and I are on!" I shrieked happily. We hugged each other, despite the effort we made not to get too excited. I could have cried; I didn't of course. "Where?" I asked.

He looked back at his report, "Um, it says here it is at a jewelry store called Jewelry Osa-P."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? Please say you are…" He shook his head. This part, Chibi-Usa did not know about. She started to transform into Mini Moon, but I stopped her. "I think you should stay here with Koenma, just this once."

"I want to go!"

I wagged my finger in her face, "as your future mother, I command you stay here and let

Koenma watch over her." Before the gang could ask I turned to them and said, "let's go," I reached up to my school uniform and clenched my broach. I had a bad feeling about all of this.

We burst through the door, and a demon imitating Naru had sucked the energy dry of jewel lovers. I looked around, alert, remembering back to when I first became a scout. I shook my head. No time for that. I didn't want to transform, so I began attacking with my kodachis.

The four boys did the same with their own weapons. We used up nearly all of our energy and got nowhere. Evil Naru walked up and stood in front of me, smiling menacingly. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I didn't want the boys to find out, though I was certain Hiei already knew.

I stood, doing a flip and a kick all at once, knocking her back long enough for me to make this happen.

"**MOON,**" the boys looked at me, Hiei slightly expectant, and the rest extremely confused, "**ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!" **My broach shined, and white ribbons encircled my body. A split-second later, I stood there, in my Eternal Moon uniform – my true form, as Sailor Saturn once said.

A white fuku appeared on my slender body, the mini skirt layered, the top being gold, second being pink, and the last one blue. The shoulders were a lighter shade of pink and extremely poofy, the dark pink rims only inches away from the matching pink rims of my white gloves. My broach was in the center of my uniform as before, only this time, there was no bow. On my lower back were white wings, with pink ribbons flowing so nicely from them, and the same white wings, only larger, rested on my upper back. They were heavy. My earrings remained the same, gold stars on top of moons, as did the red jewels in my buns – my hair had changed back to its original style of long blonde pigtails held in buns at the top when I transformed. A golden moon settled comfortable on my forehead. A choker with a small golden heart being held up by a matching moon adorned my neck. I took my normal stance, my white boots shining in contrast to the dark floor I stood on. Matching pink lined the tops of my boots, and in the center of the pink were the same moons. Could you tell what symbolized me?

"Who are you?" Naru chimed in. De ja vu! It was like going to class this morning.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Beauty and Justice! I am Sailor Moon!" I posed with a hand on my hip and the other hand forming a V long ways across my right eye (it should be obvious which hand went where). The boys gawked at me. Hiei might have known my secret, but he had no idea how I looked.

"Sailor scout? I thought you were all DEAD!" She screeched, lunging at me.

My eyes widened; I screamed and barely jumped out of the way. She put a hole in the floor where I stood, and I sweatdropped. "Ummm… THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

"Sailor Moon…" I heard. The sound echoed, and I turned to see an image of Luna, Artemis, the sailor scouts, and Mamo-chan staring at me. The group looked at me, and I presumed it to be another illusion, "don't be a coward." Luna said, "Fight!" Tears filled my eyes.

I looked at Evil Naru, and I said to Luna, "How? It's as if Beryl is back…"

When I turned back to them, they all smiled and disappeared. I was alone again. "What?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head and wiped my eyes with the back of my glove. I called my wand, which appeared in my hand (I never understood from where… Luna never told me). It was simple, pink and white, with buttons across one side, and on the top looked like a pink planet with pink wings.

I twirled it in my hands gracefully and held it high above my head, "**Starlight**

**Honeymoon… Therapy… KISS!**" A bright pink light shot out and aimed itself at Evil Naru, attacking her. Feathers flew everywhere as she yelled the usual BEAUTIFUL phrase, and the dark energy left her body. She fell forward, alive, but unconscious and not so evil.

"Great job, Sailor Moon." Only Luna stood in front of me now, as I had fallen to my knees. Transforming and fighting took so much out of me – after all, I haven't transformed for nearly three years.

I looked at her, "where are you?" I whispered.

"I suppose it's time I told you the truth…" She said, and then she disappeared.

"Don't leave me again!" I leaned forward, thinking I could catch her, and began crying as what was left of her dissolved completely. I couldn't take it anymore. I saw them more, in visions. Pluto still wasn't with me. Having Mini Moon there was comforting, but it just wasn't the same as having my best friends and future husband here. "Where are you…?" I moaned and sat in that position for a long time, just crying. My new team – nothing compared to the scouts – only watched me with sadness in their eyes. Even Hiei. No one had anything to say, and I preferred it that way.

A hand touched my shoulder gently over time, the four boys still sat where they were. So who was behind me? I looked up cautiously to see the familiar face I had been waiting for. Tears slipped out even more, as I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist – as I was still on my knees – and hugged her. She let me cry, for she knew exactly what I went through. Her friends were gone as well. I told her of my visions, not caring if the team heard. As I said, they would find out sooner or later and most likely sooner anyways. Her face went pale. "What?" I noticed.

"Visions… and you are the Princess…could it mean…?" She stopped mid-sentence.

"What are you talking about?" She looked frightened to tell me. "Princess, they just might be dead."

My eyes widened; I pushed her off and stood up. Crying even more now. "No. They aren't dead! They can't be!" I screamed and ran out of the jewelry store, changing back to my Usagi form. Pluto ran after me, but I figured she had lost sight of me, as I didn't see her anymore after a while.

Eventually, I came across Crown Arcade. No one was there, so I made my way underground to the secret hideout we always used to go to. It had long been destroyed by Beryl, otherwise I would use it. Only Ami would know how to do something like that though. I moved to a corner behind all the arcade machines, out of sight, and cried until I fell asleep.


	11. Explanations and Plans

**I know it's been a while since I've uploaded. I apologize! I've been in and out of the hospital, and my uncle has been diagnosed with cancer. My best friend had her baby, and I've found me a new job. Lol I am back now! And I'm going to try to upload as much as possible! Thank you to those who reviewed and thank you for the favorites and watches. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review/rate/fave. :)**

"She's been gone all night. What did you tell her, Setsuna?" Chibi-Usa asked. The team and the two newfound scouts sat around the living room the next morning. It was a quiet, cloudy morning. Usagi had stayed in the Arcade the whole night, unbeknownst to her friends.

"What is the story behind you three? We thought we knew Usagi pretty well, but she seems to be turning more and more into a mystery each second we're with her." Yusuke complained.

Setsuna, Sailor Pluto's real name, the boys learned, turned her forest eyes to him, her lips forming an unreadable expression as always. "I believe it would be best to tell you the story with her here. Finding her is most important anyways. I shouldn't have told her that… she heard dead. She didn't catch where I said might, seeing as the possibilities of them being alive are very, very slim, but possible."

Yusuke stood, and Kuwabara and Kurama seemed to know what he had planned and followed his lead. "Let's go have Koenma check the city for her."

***Meanwhile***

I turned onto my street. The town remained silent as people slept still at 6 a.m. I felt at peace with that. It confused and upset me that no one remembered who I was anyway. I stood at the entrance of my house and looked up. It had been so long since I had been home. My family did not know where I lived or that I even remained alive. I faked my death, so they wouldn't worry so much about me. I tiptoed in quietly, knowing they would be asleep, and as I snuck through the house carefully, I noticed I was right. The air was a bit more tense…sad…but it was a matter not worth thinking about at the moment. I regretted leaving my family without much of an explanation. I just kind of went to school one day and didn't show up. I covered it up and eventually the news announced my death, finding my fake but seemingly real body in the woods near Juuban Shopping Center.

I made my way upstairs, passing my little brother's room and finding mine. I went inside, closed and locked the door, and lay on the bed. A pink comforter covered in bunny rabbits covered my sheets neatly, just the way I remembered leaving it. Tears threatened to spill, but I held them in this time.

Setsuna and Chibi-Usa ran to the location Usagi showed up at on Koenma's big screen map. They knew that place all too well. Her house was the last place they would ever have thought to look for her. They left the boys at the palace, telling them they would take care of finding her and bringing her back. The boys hesitated but finally agreed. They waited with Koenma for the news instead.

Once at her house, they quietly made their way to Usagi's room and sighed when they discovered the door was locked. They left and made their way around the house outside to her window, climbing through it. Usagi slept peacefully on the bed. Setsuna decided it best to let her sleep and talk when she woke up.

I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and pink walls around me. I sat up and rubbed my head, blinking a few times, only to remember my friends are dead, and I fell asleep in my room at home. I laid back and closed my eyes. "Are you alright, Usagi?"

Startled, I looked over to see Setsuna and Chibi-Usa, sitting patiently at my desk and in the floor. "I will be."

Setsuna-chan smiled softly, "You did not hear what I said. I said there's a possibility that they _might _be dead. The chances of them being alive are little to nothing, but it isn't completely a fact yet."

"So my friends might be alive? They aren't dead?"

"I do not know. We must continue to fight and search for them. Our old enemies seem to be making an appearance, so it must all be linked somehow. We should stay with Koenma; he seems to have the equipment to help us locate them. Not to mention, the team would be helpful in the long run. We can't do this alone."

"So are you staying with us?"

"For the moment, yes, but I will eventually have to leave to return to my post as the keeper of time."

"I understand." Chibi-Usa surprised me by jumping in my lap and throwing her arms around my neck. She smelled nice and felt familiar. I hugged her back in a tight squeeze. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you. You're all I have left for now, and I would be lost without you as well. Everyone at school has forgotten about who I am, and I'm not sure why. I will figure it out though."

"School does not matter as much anyway. You and I can train, along with Chibi-Usa, just to keep our strengths up. It's apparent you have not transformed in a very long time, and yesterday wore you out."

I nodded and stood, holding Chibi-Usa, "That is true. I have not used my powers since the scouts disappeared. I just fight."

"What if our enemy ends up being one requiring our powers? Besides, this way you will be stronger. You have your powers as the princess, as a scout, and as a spy/fighter with them. It will be for the best in the long run I'm sure."

I nodded. She had a point after all. I let Chibi-Usa down, and we all climbed out of my room, unlocking the door first of course, and made our way back to the mansion. I expected millions of questions when I arrived back, so I prepared myself and decided what all I would say.

"HEY!" Yusuke's voice boomed as we walked through the front door, "are you okay?"

They all looked up at me.

I nodded, "I'm fine. I just had a lot of my mind. That's all."

"I think it's time you explain what's going on, baka." Hiei glared.

I rolled my eyes, "shut the hell up. I'll explain it when I'm good and ready."

His hand went to the hilt of his katana, "are you ready now?"

"Does it look like it?" I smarted off and asked for a portal, stepping through just before he made it to where I stood. "You are an idiot."

I went to Koenma, leaving everyone else in the living room of the mansion, and I said to him, "Koenma, I need for you to come to the living room please." He looked up into my eyes and nodded.

We sat on the couch with Chibi-Usa and Setsuna, and the boys all sat around us, their eyes on me. I took a deep breath, "I still have yet to figure out where to begin." I half smiled, not really feeling it reach my eyes.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, giving me a place to start.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. I have never lied to you; I just never told you everything about me." I clarified.

Kurama smiled, and said, "I meant who **are **you?"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. One day, when I was 14 years old, an odd black cat with a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead approached me and told me I was Sailor Moon, a super heroine with the power to save the world. At the time, my mission was to locate the other scouts and the moon princess. There are four other scouts that I lead, and in total, I rule over eight others alongside my destined husband." As I said this, I saw Kurama's smile falter a little. It confused me, but I figured I could come back to it later.

"What do you mean you 'rule' over them?" Yusuke caught that part I suppose.

"I'm getting to that. Hold all questions for the end please." I smiled. "After a few months of fighting, we all discovered who the moon princess actually was." My smile grew sarcastic as I pointed at myself, and Setsuna and Chibi-Usa pointed at me as well. "Yours truly. I am the moon princess. That's why I said Chibi-Usa is my future daughter. She travels here from the future from time to time to train with us or help us. Setsuna is the keeper of time. She guards the passage that allows people to time travel from here to future Tokyo and destroys intruders and enemies trying to take advantage of it. She is also Sailor Pluto, and the transformation you saw me perform yesterday was Sailor Moon. It is my true and strongest form, and I have not used it in over three years." I stopped, fighting the tears. I did not want to explain what happened three years ago, but I knew I had to.

Setsuna began for me though, "Three years ago, we were fighting our strongest enemy ever. Aideen was her name. Ami, Sailor Mercury, the smartest scout, had tracked her down and figured out her main base location, so we all went after her. There was a huge fire, and we were all separated and trying to survive while finding our way out of the fire. When I came out, there was no one. I searched, but no one left any trace that they had even been there the moment before; however, I kept on searching as long as I could, but I finally had to return to the gate of time."

I looked over at Setsuna, "I came out too, and I couldn't find anyone either. I had to fight with Aideen some more before I finally managed to kill her and escape. I hoped to have a chance to return later and search, but when I did, there was nothing there, not even burn marks to show where the fire existed. I don't understand what really happened."

We turned our attention to the boys and waited for any more questions. "So you are here using us to help you search for your friends?" Hiei asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't use people. I am simply helping Koenma and hunting them down all at the same time. Koenma has done a lot for me, and I owe him."

"You're a princess?" Kuwabara had his mouth dropped to his chin still.

I nodded, "and future ruler of the earth and moon. I'm in training. It isn't something I usually tell anyone either."

"You said you're the moon princess?" Kurama asked. I believed the moon part threw him off.

Yet again, I nodded, "I am the moon princess. My name is Neo-Queen Serenity. I have the ability to save or destroy the world. I choose to save it though."

"So what next?" Koenma finally spoke up.

I shrugged, glancing at Setsuna then back at Koenma, "Setsuna and Chibi-Usa will be with us for a while. Until we locate our friends, we will stick with you guys and figure out where they are. You have the technology we need, and it is easier with help. Setsuna can't stay for long; she eventually must return to the Gate and guard the passage of time. Chibi-Usa can only stay as long as her mother will allow... which brings me to my next story. Whatever happens now also affects us in the future. The scouts and Mamoru have all disappeared in this time; therefore, they have disappeared in the future as well.

"According to Setsuna, someone is attempting to attack in the future as well, we just aren't sure who. Something big is about to happen, and if you guys choose to help, it could lead to a lot of injury and pain. You will require much more training, as will I. Since everyone at school has forgotten who I am, I see no point in returning. I plan to remain here and train with Setsuna. Transforming into Sailor Moon the other day really took a lot of energy out of me, and it has become harder since I don't have my scouts with me. A lot of my power comes from being combined with theirs. I also haven't transformed since they all disappeared. I switched to normal fighting."

"We need to figure out something to do next then, and I think I have an idea…" Koenma trailed off, scratching his chin slowly. I smiled, and I hoped this would mean I was one step closer to figuring out what happened with my friends.


	12. Crystal Tokyo

The five of us stood around Koenma's office, staring intently at the screen he had up. I liked his plan, but I doubted the possibility of it working. Koenma remained closest to his screen as he finished explaining his plan, "I believe I may be able to send you guys to the future to find out what is going on in Crystal Tokyo."

"You believe? Does that mean you're certain?" I asked. Chibi-Usa seemed to be getting excited about traveling to the future. I looked at Chibi-Usa, and it dawned on me. "Wait a minute. We can just use Chibi-Usa's time key!" I mentally slapped myself.

"Would that work on the gang though, seeing as they aren't scouts or have powers like you and your friends do?" Koenma retaliated.

I pursed my lips and thought about that. I wasn't certain; we had only ever used the key for my friends and me. "You have a good point. Then perhaps it would be for the best if we all used your way because the path to Crystal Tokyo is a very dangerous one." Setsuna nodded, confirming my latest statement.

Koenma moved to his desk and pressed a few buttons he had in a side panel. I assumed he was setting up the machine. The screen went black, and a weird screeching noise went off, causing us to have to cover our ears. A moment later the sound stopped and an odd, mixed blue and purple colored portal appeared. We turned our attention to Koenma for an explanation, "That is your portal. It will take you to the gate that you need to enter to get to the path. From there, follow Setsuna and Usagi's instructions."

I looked at Chibi-Usa and Setsuna, "I believe we better transform for this." They nodded, and I waved my hand over my broach, "**Moon Eternal, Make-Up**!" The familiar wave of white lace covered my body as my original clothes disappeared then dissipated to present me as Eternal Sailor Moon once more.

Sailor Pluto went next, "**Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up**!" A wave of purple engulfed her and the sound of a ticking clock echoed throughout the room. Once it all faded to silence, she stood there, beautiful as always, Garnet Rod in hand, and long forest hair partly in a bun on top of her head while the rest flowing smoothly down her back to her legs. She wore a fuku similar to mine, but only one layered skirt, and it was dark purple – almost black. Her knee high boots matched the color of her skirt, as well as her gloves, only the part that wrapped around her elbow though, the rest was just white. A bow rested on her chest, and resembled the one on the bough of her back, as they were both dark purple, and the button on her chest was red. A purple choker adorned her throat, and a tiara sat across her forehead, the jewel in it being red. Her earrings were these huge, garnet, trapezoid shape. The girls and I always looked up to her. She's such a serious, beautiful, respectful role-model.

Chibi-Usa went next, "**Moon Prism Power, Make-Up**!" Little pink hearts flew out from her body and replaced her everyday clothes with her Mini Moon fuku. The three of us nodded at each other and looked at the boys, "I am Sailor Mini Moon."

"I am Sailor Pluto."

"And I am Sailor Moon. Call us by no other name while in these forms. Understand?"

The boys nodded, except Hiei, who had on his usual boring face and simply replied with 'hn.' Pluto and Mini Moon went through first, followed by the four spirit detectives, and just as I was about to go through, Koenma stopped me, "Sailor Moon."

I turned, and saw the hopeful smile on his face, "Yes, Koenma?"

"Good luck."

I returned his smile, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." I winked playfully and stepped through.

We stood around the dark cloudy area, the only object around being the gate to the future. Sailor Pluto walked up to it and turned, facing us, "Everyone must hold hands with each other and do not let go, no matter what. It's a straight way from the gate to Crystal Tokyo. Just focus and pay attention." We all gave Pluto our own sign of understanding and linked hands with each other. Kurama smiled as he took hold of one hand, and Sailor Mini Moon gripped my other hand.

"Are you coming Sailor Pluto?" I questioned.

She seemed to debate it before deciding she would, "I must know what is going on in Crystal Tokyo for certain." She grabbed a hold of Kuwabara's other hand, seeing as Hiei wouldn't touch anyone but Kurama, and she used the imitating key end of her Garnet Rod to unlock the door, and it slowly pushed open. There was nothing inside but light and dark swirls of blacks, whites, and blues. Yusuke and I led the group slowly through the door, and once at the edge, we all jumped. The pressure of the wind was exerting, but we had to fight through, so we did. Eyes closed, faces tight, we pushed forward and floated on down the path to the end. We continued on for what seemed like ever, but eventually we reached a light at the end. On the other side was Crystal Tokyo, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I had not been to Crystal Tokyo since the Black Moon. That was a long time.

During the time of the Black Moon, the place was destroyed. Now, the place sat upright, but desolated. Tokyo looked the same, but in the center was the Crystal Palace. Not much to describe about it. It was a palace in the center of Tokyo made out of crystal. The environment was dark and dreary, and I did not like the chill it sent up my spine either. Mini Moon kept a hold of my hand, and the two of us lead the rest of the group down the road to the center, where I expected to see Neo-Queen Serenity, also known as, the future me. I couldn't get past thinking about how weird it was. I shrugged it off anyway.

Once inside, we found it deserted, aside from a gorgeous young woman standing opposite us in the door way. At a distance, she seemed tall, but in actuality, she was short. Of course she is, she's me. I'm short! I mentally sweatdropped and laughed at myself. The expression on her face seemed so serene yet sad. Her strapless, fitting, white gown flowed smoothly down her body, and trailed a little bit behind her. The dress started at her chest and had gold circles designed at the top with golden beads circling underneath to the back of the dress but also a little lower than the front. There wasn't much to the dress that she wore. Just the golden accents. In the back, she had wings protruding carelessly, and a light trim attached to the wings and flowed down her backside to her ankles. A moon adorned her forehead, and a golden tiara sat atop her head with a pink heart in the center.

I found it strange to be see her without King Endymion by her side, as well as the sailor scouts, but that thought only caused sadness to threaten me. "Queen Serenity." I said, and Pluto, Mini Moon, and I all bowed to her in respect. The four boys looked puzzled but followed suit, except Hiei of course. "Hiei." I growled. He hn'ed as usual, did a quick bow, and stood upright once more. I rolled my eyes, but it was better than nothing I hoped.

Serenity only smiled and stepped forward, "it's alright. You may stand." We did as she told, and I could not help but smile back at her. She walked forth once more and stood in front of me, smiling still. "You have grown so much, Sailor Moon. It is good to see you again and you as well, Sailor Pluto." Her focus went to Sailor Mini Moon, still attached to my hand, "I did not know you had returned to the past, Little One."

Sailor Mini Moon looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Mommy. I had to know what happened to Daddy and the sailor scouts. I brought back help, also! They are all here to help figure out what is going on." Serenity's gaze slowly went across the four boys with us. Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to be so nervous; I couldn't help but giggle to myself a little. Hiei looked stupid as always, and Kurama just stood beside me, curiosity clearly showing on his face.

"These are my friends," I began to explain, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. You have to excuse Hiei, as he can be a little rude and annoying." I warned. He glared at me, but I ignored it.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I am grateful to you all for helping Sailor Moon find her friends and my husband. I am Neo-Queen Serenity, but you may just call me Serenity." Her attention ended up with Mini Moon again, "I am sorry I did not tell you the truth about the sailor scouts and your father in the beginning. I only wanted to keep you from becoming upset and scared." Mini Moon let go of my hand and ran to Serenity, who kneeled down and hugged her tight.

"I miss Daddy." She whined. Serenity stood, picking Mini Moon up with her.

Serenity turned, "Follow me please." We followed along behind her. We waited patiently as she put Mini Moon to bed, closing the door, and securing she was safe before leading us to an area full of machines and other weird gadgets. It looked familiar. "You should recognize this room, Sailor Moon, as it was the one you and the scouts used during the Black Moon's attack on Crystal Tokyo."

I did a quick once-over and nodded, "yes I do remember it."

"Before we start," She looked at me, "explain to me what happened three years ago when the scouts and Endymion disappeared." I looked down at my feet and explained to her the same story I told the boys just a few hours ago. Sailor Pluto told her version, and Serenity paid attention, nodding in understanding every once in a while. "I see. That does not explain much then if you do not even know what happened to them. It is upsetting that that happened though." Queen Serenity walked over to stand in front of the largest machine in the room, and she pressed a few buttons. I moved to stand beside her, and I watched as her slender fingers moved gingerly across the panel. I never understood how the future me could appear to be so graceful, but the present me was a clumsy cry baby. I knew I would find out someday though, but until then, I was grateful the future took its sweet time arriving.

"So what has been happening in Crystal Tokyo?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Honestly, I am not very sure. It has been peaceful, but the citizens have all quietly fled to live with relatives currently. I had the city evacuated because as long as the scouts and Enydmion are out of commission, it would be for the best for everyone to live safely elsewhere for a bit. I miss my people, and I am aware they all miss being with me as well."

"That explains the tense air surrounding the place." Kurama spoke for the first time since arriving. It amazed me how quiet the four goofballs were when things took a 180 degree turn to being serious. I nodded in agreement with Kurama.

"There haven't been any attacks at all in Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Pluto questioned Serenity, who shook her head.

"Not really. I have been keeping an eye out, and I have noticed some activity a little ways outside of the city, but it has never been so bad that I had to worry about it."

"What kind of activity?"

Serenity pressed a few more buttons on the panel, and a radar map showed of the city and a few miles surrounding the outside area. It beeped slowly and a small blue dot showed up outside the north city entrance. "That dot represents someone being out there. I do not have the technology to tell if it is the same people that have been out there lately, but I am assuming that it is simply because it is there at the same time every day."

Sailor Pluto and I looked at each other, "I think we should go check it out." I whimpered a little. Pluto and Serenity smiled at me, recognizing my original self-reappearing, and I blushed. "Sorry." They shook their head.

Serenity started up again, "I suppose it could not hurt to find out, but we cannot do so today. As whoever is there will disappear within the next five minutes."

"When will they reappear?" Pluto asked, sounding slightly alarmed now.

Analyzing the screen with her crystal blue eyes, Serenity said, "There is a chance they will appear either tomorrow or the following day."

"I don't think we should wait." I told her, and then I looked at the guys, "we're going to make a run for it. Let's go." I took off with Pluto following close behind and the boys behind her. Of course Kuwabara lagged behind a little, but we didn't have time to stop and wait for him. If Pluto was beginning to sound alert about it, then it must mean something would happen if we didn't act soon.


	13. Esmeraude

"Look out Sailor Moon!" I heard Sailor Pluto's voice echo through the area, and I looked up in time to see a scaled, ugly, green and yellow tail heading straight for me. I jumped back and out of the way just in time. When the dragon's tail flew up, the clear walkway underneath had been smashed to pieces.

"Why is Esmeraude back?" I asked Sailor Pluto, finding the moment to bring up the discussion.

"I'm not sure, but we must defeat her again."

When we had found our way to the north entrance where the dot had been located, we discovered Esmeraude pacing slowly, watching the gates. She was a huge green dragon with matching wings and a yellow underside. Her hair was a pale red color, and ugly I might add. We fought her once before during our visit to Crystal Tokyo, but we had destroyed her. Pluto jumped left, and I jumped right just as her claw came down on us, putting claw marks in the area we just recently stood.

Hiei and Kurama busied themselves trying to attack from the back and sides, however, they failed. Yusuke alternated from his spirit gun to normal punches and kicks, and Kuwabara just slashed carelessly with his spirit sword as always. I often wondered how Kuwabara even managed to survive as often as he did. Then again, I had no room to talk. I was a careless crybaby who gradually matured over time. I think. I laughed mentally and watched, dodging Esmeraude's repeated attacks, as Pluto held her Garnet Rod in front of her, face serious, preparing to attack.

Purple and grey streams of smoke circled their way up to the orb resting on top of her Garnet Rod slowly, the wind picking up around us. She spun once, slowly, building up her power. The streams of purple and grey reverted to all grey and disappeared inside the red orb, producing red thin streaks of lightning. She furrowed her brows and said calmly, "**Dead Scream**," and as she did, a huge, glowing, purple ball of energy formed at the top of her Garnet Rod, taking the shape of a planet with a single ring around it, and shot out at Esmeraude. It hit her in the face, and Esmeraude screamed in pain. "Now, Sailor Moon! Hurry!" She yelled at me.

I pulled out the other wand I carried as Eternal Sailor Moon, it resembled a pink broach with the colors of my friends, and the inner scouts, surrounding a semi-large pink jewel and a crown sat on top. White wings similar to the ones on my fuku protruded from the back and the stick was white and delicately designed. The white rod and golden crown turned pink and disappeared, allowing me to attach my Starlight wand to the top. A bright pink light shown and faded as I pulled my rod up and it grew longer in my other hand. I powered up and held it in front of me, white feathers floated around me, "**Silver Moon**," gold beams of light streamed out from the top and circled around the air, "**Crystal Power Kiss**!" The gold beams flew out faster, with different colored sparkles of light floating down and hitting Esmeraude. She screamed more and louder as the beams left her body after turning into white feathers. Her body turned into a simple crown, as the Esmeraude I once knew disappeared into darkness once more.

I sighed, realizing the attack took more energy than it had the first time, and slid to my knees. I stared at the crown and closed my eyes, "I don't understand. These are all enemies that should be dead."

Kurama knelt beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I realized how warm he actually was and how gentle he could be through a simple touch, "Are you ok, Sailor Moon?"

"I'm fine. Being Sailor Moon and using these attacks once more just take a lot out of me. It's hard jumping straight into being a scout again, and the fact that my friends aren't here doesn't help much either." I frowned, "I miss my friends." I cried loudly for a moment and stood, grinning and surprising Kurama by the sudden changes of emotion, "Ok let's go!" I cheered.

The others stared after me, dumbfounded, as I made my way back to the palace to discuss plans and possibilities with Queen Serenity and my friends from the present. I had no clue as to what was going on at that moment, but I was certain I wouldn't like the conclusion.


	14. Found with Death

**A/N: There is a spoiler in this chapter if you have never watched the fifth season of Sailor Moon, so be fore-warned. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter! Review and fave and stuff. I'm not getting much feedback. Less feedback = slower updating. xP**

"We need to figure out what's going on." I pondered quietly. The seven of us now stood or sat in separate places around the hideout room, and we had been discussing ideas for the past two hours. Time passed slowly, and the more I sat around doing nothing, the more I found myself thinking about everything happening and my friends. We were stumped, and none of us knew what to do next or how to find any leads.

A beep suddenly occurred from Yusuke's pocket, and we all looked at him. He pulled out a small compact mirror and opened it, "What now Toddler?"

I heard Koenma's voice sound through the room, "We have huge trouble. Report back to my office, now! I'm sending a portal to your location!" Just like that, a small portal appeared in front of us. Why couldn't he have done this to begin with? I sighed and stood. Disappointment clearly spread across my face, and Pluto laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort; this meant finding anymore leads would have to wait. I closed my eyes and a moment later, I found myself in my normal, everyday clothes. Pluto copied my actions, and I turned to look at Queen Serenity.

"Take care of Chibi-Usa ok? She needs to stay here with you where it's safe." She nodded and smiled at me, and I found myself taking comfort in that single twitch of her lips. I kneeled in respect to Queen Serenity and stepped through the portal behind my friends. On the other side, Koenma sat at his desk across from us. What else is new? This is becoming a rather predictable routine.

"What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked, not sounding as urgent as Koenma had earlier. "Usagi, do you recognize this character here?" His chocolate eyes turned from me to the

screen he had up, and I gasped. To say I recognized that character would be the understatement of the century. The shock choked me, and I couldn't find my voice to speak. I vaguely noticed Setsuna staring in shock as well. I think that had to be the first time I ever witnessed her stunned speechless. The gentle touch of someone's hand went to my shoulder, and I turned my head slightly to see Kurama staring at me, worry clearly in his eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched me as well, and Hiei, well, he was Hiei. His focus remained on the world outside this building.

On the screen was a picture of a female, a very familiar one at that, with long black hair and violet eyes. The picture showed her in her red and white priestess robes. "W-W-Why do you have this?" I stuttered.

"Apparently, she is going around Sarayashiki causing havoc. She needs to be stopped. The profile I have for her lists her as Sailor Mars, with her every day name being Hino Rei."

"I believe the leads may have come to us," Setsuna pointed out the irony, and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. I felt the tears ready to spill over, and I let them. I had waited so long to see my friends again. I even got told they could be dead. Here was one of them though, so close yet not even in the same room as me, and quite possibly, my other friends would be with her. I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Give us a portal!" I exclaimed, and Koenma did as asked. I jumped through quickly, Setsuna on my heels.

We took off, not bothering to see if the boys had come along with us and followed to where Setsuna sensed her energy. Sensing energies and auras was never a strong point for me. Setsuna and Rei did that best, and since Rei was currently out of commission, I had to rely on

Setsuna. Good thing she was actually present. I barely sensed Hiei on my heels, however, but I

figured Kurama and Yusuke weren't far behind. Kuwabara, well, Kuwabara was another story.

Not a moment later though, Setsuna and I found ourselves separated from each other as the ground suddenly split in two cliffs. We had to be at least a mile apart from each other. We looked at each other and nodded before continuing our run forward. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard his voice. That familiar male song that almost caused me to kill Kurama.

His warm hand grabbed a hold of my forearm and turned me to him. My heart had to have been beating a thousand miles an hour, for his gorgeous cat eyes were so close, and I could feel his balmy breath against my face. It smelled sweet, a scent I couldn't quite pinpoint. I looked down at the ground, remembering my last experience looking in his eyes.

"Did you think you had gotten rid of me, my pretty? I've become quite captivated with you. I do not intend on letting you get away from me this time."

"I killed you." I exclaimed, brushing off the rest of his words. Only one man could have me, and it was not him.

"That was simply an after-image. I barely escaped thanks to you, and I'm here to pay that back to you." His cold stare turned into a glare. He flung my wrist, throwing me in the process, and I landed on my side. I sat up, hand going for a kodachi. "I want to duel you, but I do not care for the interruption of your friends. That Pluto girl is busy of course, fighting with your friend Sailor Mars. Who do you think would win that fight?" He floated backwards, and I realized what he meant by the after-images, as they slowly faded after him. "I'll see you at the fight." He cackled and disappeared completely.

That did it. I ran faster than I ever ran before, wanting to save my dear friend and locate the rest of them. I heard the boys behind me. I hadn't noticed them in all that commotion. Silence blanketed us though as they followed me hastily to where two of my best friends battled.

* * *

><p>Setsuna had long since transformed into Sailor Pluto; she stood with her lavender rod blocking a sword made of fire Sailor Mars used to attack her with. Sailor Pluto looked into Sailor Mars' eyes and saw emptiness. Whatever brain washing their leaders used, it was good. Perhaps even better than when Queen Beryl kidnapped and brain washed Tuxedo Mask. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Usagi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all running into the area. <em>Better late than never<em>. Pluto thought to herself.

Pluto knocked Mars back with all her might. Sailor Mars yelped and fell on her back, and as she slowly stood, Pluto used the opportunity to attack. She stood back, holding up her garnet rod. The red orb sitting on top glowed purple and even sparkled a little, as the ever-so conventional smokes of purple and greenish-grey circled their way up to the top of the orb, forming the same red bolts of lightning as before when she used the same attack. "**Dead Scream**." She said calmly. A version of a planet with a ring around it shot out and hit Sailor

Mars in the stomach. Sailor Mars yelled in pain and lay on the ground a moment, her raven hair covering her face. Usagi made her way to me; an invisible wave of lightning bolts stopped her though.

* * *

><p>I gasped at the pain the lightning bolts caused me. I did not expect there to be a barrier around the two girls. A hand wrapped around my neck, lifting me off the ground and cutting off my air supply. I slit my eyes open as much as I could, and recognized Akira in front of me. "That is their fight. This is our fight." His hand tightened around my neck. The spirit detectives ran toward me but were stopped by another barrier. They yelled my name, sounding panicked.<p>

Why would they panic? I felt the darkness closing around my thoughts. I could barely keep my eyes open anymore. Was this it? Would my quest to save my friends and the love of my life end here? Have I failed?

I let my hands fall to my side and memories flashed through my mind. Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Mars jumped to land behind me. I had come up with a plan to trick the Negaverse to save <em>_Tuxedo Mask. __The girls and I pretended to fight. She kicked my ass hard, and I landed on my face equally hard._

* * *

><p><em>I sat on a train with my friends to go home, and my luggage fell from the top holders and hit me in the head.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I cried, hanging on to a pole for dear life as Luna bit and tugged on my blue uniform skirt. She wanted me to get on the disappearing, or cursed, as my school friends called it, and find out what was behind all the dispersed girls who visited Rei-Chan's temple.<em>

* * *

><p><em>My mom throwing me out of the house for failing another test.<em>

_ My brother kicking me for being in the way._

_The first time I ever transformed into Sailor Moon. _

_Kissing Mamoru and Chibi-Usa falling from the sky, landing into Mamoru's arms and knocking me out of the way._

_Battling with my friends._

* * *

><p>My mind stopped at one memory especially.<p>

_A woman in gold, I always thought she looked like an Egyptian, evilly laughed and said, "As long as you surrender your Star Seeds to me!"_

_A manly young woman stood, clad in black, just enough clothing to cover the important parts of her body, and long black hair in a pony-tail jumped up, "You're kidding! I won't let you do that!"_

_The lady in yellow, we knew her as Galaxia, replied, "Hmph! You won't let me? Her chocolate eyes pierced us all as we gathered around her, and she raised her voice. "Who are you talking to?" The tomboy with black hair stood slightly, holding another woman in similar clothing, adorning white hair, and next to a brunette with the same clothing. Their names were Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. They had appeared on Earth in search for their princess. When they found out we were the sailor scouts, we became enemies for_

_a long time. The inner senshi, my friends, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor_

_Venus, jumped in front of the three Starlights, ready to protect them._

_Galaxia held up her hand, "Get out of the way!" She summoned a wind so strong it threw the inner senshi back, even behind the Starlights._

_"Everyone!" I yelled, checking to see if they're ok, "Galaxia! It's totally wrong for you to do whatever you like!" I tried convincing her. I never liked fighting._

_"There's nothing that I can't do when I please!" She argued and stepped down from the safety of her pedestal. "I was thinking of having fun hurting you…but you'll regret that you talked to me that way!" She held her hands up, as if she were guarding her face, and the matching gold jewels engraved in her helmet and wrist guards glowed bright. She threw her hands apart and spheres of yellow light shot out from her. I braced myself for the impact, but instead, heard a single ball of light hit each of my four friends. I heard their single screams as the impact caused pain to them. Small flower buds floated from their bodies and produced a small crystal in each the color of my friends: blue, green, orange, and red. They floated to Galaxia's hand as she giggled – it wasn't a cute giggle either. Mars floated in front of me, and Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter floated behind me, but in front of the Starlights. Galaxia's shrill laugh echoed in the background, but I barely heard it, as my focus remained on my dying best friends. They gave up their lives to save me and the Starlights. The Starlights watched behind me, and one by one, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars all fell to the ground, nearly lifeless._

_Sailor Star Healer stood, "No way! Why? Why? For us?" She knelt beside Mercury. Between heavy breathing, Mercury managed to reply, "To… save… important…_

_people…"_

_"Important people?" Sailor Star Maker questioned, disbelieving that the three of them were important, especially to us after the way they treated us for the longest time._

_Sailor Venus answered this time, her eyes shining brilliantly, "Yes… both Sailor Moon and Starlights… are important… to us…"_

_Their bodies glowed white and began fading, becoming nearly untouchable and soon, lifeless and ghostly. Sailor Star Fighter asked now, "Oh, God! Even if you might fade away?" Tears fell from Star Fighter's eyes._

_Jupiter's eyes remained half open, "Please… in our place… protect Usagi-Chan… and this world!" She glowed white and began fading with Mercury and Venus. I stared at Sailor Mars, standing on my knees and moving to her. I felt the crybaby part of me surfacing, and I cried as I held Sailor Mars in my arms tight. I didn't want her, or any of the inner senshi, to disappear._

_"Rei-Chan…" I whispered. I said her name again, my voice louder the second time. I held her closer and watched the girls' light float into the sky and disappear. "Rei-Chan!" I screamed, "Everyone!" Their bodies changed to nearly nothing, "Wait! Mako-Chan! Minako-Chan! Ami- Chan! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" I hugged Rei-Chan, and her arm moved to pull me into what I would have called a hug. She held my head, and I looked at her, now wailing with no sign of trying to conceal it._

_The dying form in my arms opened her eyes and smiled faintly at me, "You… are… too…_

_sweet… be… strong!" She whispered._

_"Rei-Chan, don't... We promised to be together until the end! Please don't leave me alone!" I sniffled._

_Her smile grew, and her eyes shined, tears obviously appearing, "Don't… forget… you…_

_have… Mamoru-san…" She gasped and choked, "Sorry… I… couldn't… protect… you…" Her_

_eyes closed, and she disappeared completely. I held her form as it turned to air and balls of light all drifted up to the heavens slowly._

_"Rei-Chan!" I cried, and I hugged myself. Just like that they were gone. It seemed that way three years ago as well. In an instant, everyone I had loved were taken away from me._


	15. Feelings Revealed and No Way Out

**A/N: I would appreciate if readers would give me some feedback. It's coming to an end. I'm just thinking what chapter should be the finale. **J

I recognized the darkness behind my eye lids. I groaned, feeling my head throbbing, and slowly peeled my eyes open. My sapphire orbs gazed around slowly. The walls around me were black, and my spirit detective friend, Kurama, sat across from me asleep, his red mane hiding a majority of his gorgeous face. I didn't know where Setsuna, Rei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei were. I sat up, leaning against the wall behind me to feel the cold metal wrapped around my ankles. Of course, we were chained up. But where? I couldn't remember anything. My head throbbed. My small hand went to my temple, rubbing it gently. My tongue stuck to the roof of

my mouth, dry, and my fingers were slightly numb. I opened my mouth to speak and felt the rasp of my voice in my throat. I could barely speak above a whisper. I felt the darkness threatening to take over once more, and I was out once again.

* * *

><p>When I woke again, I felt warmth around me. I opened my eyes to see Kurama holding me close to him, rubbing my arms. I realized then that I actually shook from being cold, more cold than usual. I reached up and held one of his hands. He looked taken aback by the sudden bitter touch to his lukewarm hand. "You're awake." He smiled, relief spreading throughout his eyes and in his smile. I tried to smile back, but I felt nothing happening. "How do you feel?"<p>

I shrugged and looked down, opening my mouth to speak once again. My voice still remained barely above a whisper, but I heard myself reply, "I feel horrible."

His smile faltered, and he put the back of his hand to my forehead, "You're still freezing. You've been out for three days now."

My eyes widened in terror, "Three days!?" I whispered my exclamation. He nodded. I looked down, noticing the same metal chains attached to his ankles, as I tried to recollect my memory of what happened before I passed out. The last thing I remembered though was the battle between Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto, and me trying to help them. Then… my head hurt again, and I pressed my palm against it, quenching my eyes shut. "I can't remember what happened…"

His emerald eyes turned up to the ceiling as he thought carefully, speaking, "Well, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars were battling. You ran to help them and got hung up in a barrier, and that's when Akira appeared behind you and grabbed you by your neck. The four of us couldn't break through another barrier to get to you, however."

I nodded, "Who rescued me?"

"Hmmm," his gentle glare turned back to me, "Sailor Pluto managed to break through her barrier and cut him loose from your throat. The second barrier fell after, so we attacked him

while Pluto focused on Mars. He overpowered us, however, and now we're here… in this jail cell. With no idea of what is to come next. The others are around here somewhere; I just don't know where."

I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. The darkness helped my headache a little but not by much. I still felt tired, but I didn't want to be asleep or knocked out or anything else anymore. I wanted to save my friend, find the rest of my friends, and get the hell out of here. "Do we have water?" I asked, remembering the thickness in my mouth.

He held up a bottle of water he had hidden behind him, "It's still good." He motioned, and

I downed half the plastic container's contents. My head hurt much less, my vision cleared, and I

could feel lips and tongue once more. Kurama chuckled, and I blushed, looking down at the ground. "You know," he began, "it really upset me the first day you joined the team when we went out, and you told me you didn't recognize me from class."

I grinned cheekily up at him, "I am really sorry about that. I've just had so much on my mind…" I trailed off.

He nodded in understanding, "I mean," his cheeks turned red as he looked away, trying to hide the color, "I've liked you for a long time. Getting to know you the past few weeks has been

a blessing."

I smiled, being me and taking the "liked me" the wrong way, "I've had fun the last few weeks, too."

His hand went up to my forehead again, I assumed checking my temperature, but after a moment, his warmth moved down the side of my face to my cheek and rested there. I felt my heart advancing a little as we stared into each other's searching eyes. I found myself so caught up in his eyes; I didn't notice him, or myself, slowly leaning into each other until I felt his heated

lips press against mine. I kissed back; an image of Mamoru flashed through my head, and I pushed him off quickly. The hurt in his eyes shown but disappeared a split second later, but of course, I saw the pain. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed now. "You're a great guy Kurama, but I have my heart set on Mamo-Chan."

He looked down, "No, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Before I could reply, a door opened down the hall, light making its way into the room around the silhouette of a figure. Akira stood in front of our cell and looked down at us. "Did I interrupt something?" He growled, glaring at Kurama. Neither of us answered him and avoided looking into his eyes. "I see you're finally awake, Ma Belle." I glared, my lips sealed shut. "I'm taking you away from him." He unlocked the prison door and walked in, unlatching my chains from the wall but keeping them around my ankles. He yanked them, and I knew that meant he wanted me to stand.

My fingers dug into the wall behind me as I used it for support. I had been out for a few days, so I didn't know how my legs would cooperate. As expected, they shook before giving out beneath me. "Let's go!" Akira barked, yanking the chain harder, and throwing me onto my stomach. I glared up at him, and he smiled, "I enjoy that look of love you give me."

I stood, this time more carefully, and tested my legs as I took a slow step forward. He rolled his eyes, done waiting, and began dragging the chain behind him as he walked. I stumbled and made my legs work before I fell and was dragged across the dirt. I didn't need that. I glanced back at Kurama, noticing the worry in his eyes, and then I couldn't see him anymore.

Akira stopped, grabbing both my hands in one of his hands and holding them above my head after he threw me against the wall. His other hand held my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, and once again, I felt his sweet, warm breath against my face. "You're lucky you escaped last time. I had almost killed you before your stupid friend stepped in." His mouth pressed against mine, and, while he tasted good, he didn't feel good. His kiss was rough and possessive. It did not last long either. A moment later he led me further away from Kurama once more.

"Where are my friends?" My voice sounded less hoarse and raspy each time I talked. He shrugged, "Who knows."

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars. I'm assuming you also have the rest of the Sailor Scouts and the rest of the Spirit Detectives… where are they?" I questioned again. On the way down the

dark hall, I noticed us passing a few doors on either side of me and made sure to keep them all in mind for later.

We stopped just long enough for him to unlock a creepy, gothic-looking door, and lead me through it. I stared, confused, as all I saw was a simple bed with a dresser next to it and a night stand on the other side. Not a very entertaining room. I frowned. He wrenched me over to him and caught me, as I had begun to fall, and threw me on the bed. He kissed me once again quickly then spoke, "this is your room for the time being. Soon, you're end will come." He placed a pair of energy cuffs around my wrists before leaving the room. _Click_. That was it.

I looked around, contemplating every crack and pebble in the room, already devising up a plan on how to get out of there. Nothing came to me, however. I sighed and threw myself on my back. My eyes shut. I had no clue as to how we were going to get out of there. It was bad enough I could hardly remember ending up here in the first place. It irritated me that he didn't even answer my question about my friends. I curled up on my side and felt my eyes closing, sleep welcoming me once again that day.


	16. Love Changing

I didn't know how much later it had been since he threw me in the room. I did know, however, that I was hungry and thirsty and weak. He wasn't feeding me, and they barely allowed me any water. I needed to get out of there fast. But how? The only door was locked, and there weren't any windows. I sighed and walked up to the door, twisting and turning the handle and examining it. There was a keyhole, so maybe I could just pick the lock. If the other scouts were here, I could just teleport out… then again, in my weak state I'd probably be useless for that. I pulled a pin out of my pocket – I usually held on to at least one in case I needed it – and began playing with the lock. I had picked locks before, but I still didn't consider myself an expert. I heard the familiar click and mentally bounced around ecstatically. I cracked the door open, peering out into the dim hallway and found no one around. I heard no one either, so I closed the door again, making sure to relock it, and made my way back down the hall, remembering the route he used to bring me to my room.

I opened a door similar to the rest and hoped it was the prison cells. I peaked in through a crack and recognized the familiar cell I had been locked in a few days ago. Kurama leaned against the wall, eyes closed. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, walking up to his cell door soon after. There was another keyhole, but I decided on finding the key first. Kurama still seemed to be asleep against the wall, so I quietly walked around the area, searching in every nook and cranny for a key. I paused and tried to remember back to when Akira came to get me. I had been more out of it then than now… oh yeah, he had the key on him. Of course he would. I sighed and went over to the cell to begin picking the lock on it. Kurama groaned and stirred.

His breathtaking eyes stared in my direction at me before he realized who I was. I smiled, hearing the click, and opened his cell. I ran in to kneel by his side, as I examined him with my crystal blue eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. I had to admit I was really happy to see him.

He smiled at me, and it was obvious he was glad to see me, "I'm fine. I wouldn't mind a little more food than he's been giving me." He chuckled.

I subconsciously held one of his hands in mine, feeling the familiar warmth against my chill ones, and gently lay my forehead against his, "I'm sorry I got you all into this mess. It should be my fight. They are, after all, my friends I'm trying to rescue." He pulled away from me, his smile never faltering, and he stood, pulling me up with him. His arms went around me in a tight hug, surprising me before I hugged him back.

"He is our enemy, too. We promised to help you get your friends back, and we will." We separated.

I had amazing friends. I held his hand and pulled him along behind me, "let's go before he realizes I'm not in my room anymore and comes in here to find us. We have to save everyone and find him first." I voiced my plan out loud. He nodded. We exited the single prison cell and entered the dim castle-like hallway. "They have to be in some of the other doors along this hall. I saw them when he dragged me to my room at the end of this hallway."

We walked up to the first door together, and I squeezed his held hand in hopes of all of us getting out of this alive. My free hand rested on the door handle, and I turned, opening the door in silence. Inside sat another two jail cells. What'd this guy do, build this building and separate all the prisons? That just seemed like too much work. We stepped through and closed the door behind us. The room was darker than Kurama's, but I could still make out a figure in each of the cells, one on our right and the other to our left. Yusuke slept in one, and Kuwabara snored his life away in the other.

I grabbed my pin, assuming Akira had all the keys, and got to work on Yusuke's first. Once it unlocked, Kurama ran in to get Yusuke. I unlocked Kuwabara's cell and went in to wake him up. Damn, was he hard to wake! I lifted my leg, bracing my strength in that one, and kicked him as hard as I could. He screamed in pain. I put my hands over his mouth, "Shut the hell up, you baka." He glared up at me but hushed up.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. I yanked him out of the jail and joined Yusuke and Kurama, who stood waiting on us.

"I escaped. Let's find Hiei and Sailor Pluto. I'm ready to take care of Akira." I made my way to the door and tripped on the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and Kurama gave me a hand to help me up. "Ok… now let's go find them." I muttered, led them back into the hallway when the coast was clear, and moved on to the next door. Inside was a library. Not a normal library. Book shelves lined the walls and even spread out to form rows. Not an empty shelf sat in the room. I walked up to the first shelf and picked up a book. _The Silver Millennium_ it read. Of course it grabbed my attention. The book itself was thin, and only had about 10 pages. I flipped to the first page and read:

_"The Moon Kingdom itself, ruled by Queen Serenity, centered in Mare Serenitatis, otherwise known as The Sea of Serenity. It was also home to Princess Serenity and her four guardians, later to be known as the Guardian Senshi. Those who lived in the Silver Millennium had very long life spans and had two specific duties: First, they were to protect the Silver Crystal, an extremely powerful "holy stone" which had been handed down through the generations. Second, they were to watch over the evolution of Earth and protect it from any negative influence. During this era Endymion, flanked by his four guardians held the position of Crown Prince of Earth."_

The boys all read over my shoulder. I read the rest of the book and saw it told the story of how the Moon Kingdom fell and we as Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask were all reborn in another era of peace. The peace ended though when someone revived Queen Beryl, and she wreaked havoc once again. "I've heard of that story," Kurama spoke up, "I always thought it to be a fairy-tale, but after meeting you, I believe it to be real."

I nodded, "It is real. It is my past life." I put the book back on the shelf and read the bindings of the other books catching different titles. _'The Ginzuishou.' 'Mizuno Ami as Sailor Mercury.' 'Hino Rei as Sailor Mars.' 'Kino Makoto as Sailor Jupiter.' 'Aino Minako as Sailor V and Sailor Venus.' 'Chiba Mamoru as Tuxedo Mask and Endymion.' _As I walked up and down the aisles of books, I saw more and more about my friends, our past, our future, and even our present. I stopped at one, _'Tsukino Usagi as Sailor Moon and Serenity.'_ I picked it up and found surprise on my face at how thick the book seemed to be. I never realized someone could have so much information on me. I sweatdropped, and Kurama stood beside me. Yusuke and Kuwabara had continued searching through the books. They would pick up a book, read the first page, and set it back down then move on again.

"This guy seems like a stalker." Kurama joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

I nodded, and flipped to the middle of the book, it read:

_As he drains Sailor Moon's energy, Fiore declares that she can never understand his loneliness, that she knows nothing of what it is like to feel worthless and misunderstood. In the meantime, the Inner Senshi think of how they have been lonely, shunned by their classmates for being different or strange. They push themselves to their feet and struggle to move closer._

_Fiore releases Sailor Moon after draining her energy and allows her to fall to the ground, where she lays half-conscious. He prepares the final killing blow, but the Senshi beg him not to take her away from them, because she means so much them: without her, they all would have been alone. Fiore refuses to listen, saying that they and Mamoru are all being deceived by her, and in his anger fires a massive attack of sharp-tipped spikes at her._

_Just as he does, however, Fiore is struck in the chest by a rose, causing all of his attacks to miss and strike the ground around the girl. He stares at the rose in shock, and then looks up to see Tuxedo Mask slowly collapse to the ground, having used all his strength for that one attack. Cracks appear around the point where the rose struck Fiore, and the Kisenian's power shatters as he slowly collapses. He lost the will to fight because Mamoru has abandoned him, and the flowers around him fade away, leaving the asteroid barren rock once more._

_The Senshi see the flowers vanish and are relieved that the Earth has been saved, but their relief is short-lived: one piece of the asteroid breaks free and changes its course, as Fiore declares that they will all die with him when it strikes the Earth. Sailor Moon, however, says that she won't let that happen; she slowly rises to a kneeling position and summons the Silver Crystal from her brooch. The other Senshi tell her not to use the Crystal because it will kill her, but she insists that it will be all right._

_'As she starts to call upon the Silver Crystal's power, Fiore suddenly grabs hold of the brooch, saying that he won't let her use it. As her transformation fades to pink ribbons, Usagi gently takes hold of Fiore's wrist and assures him that it will be all right, that he is not alone. The Crystal gives off a flare of white light, and they both see a memory from the past._

_As young Mamoru cries alone in his hospital room, a younger Usagi arrives and rests her head on his leg, telling him not to cry. He says that his friend is going away and there is nothing that he can do, but the little girl tells him that her mother had a baby, and she is now a big sister, and she brought flowers as a gift. She takes one of the roses from her bouquet and offers it to him, and he smiles as he accepts it. Fiore realizes that the flower she gave to Mamoru was the same one Mamoru gave to him and draws back in dismay. He sees the flower shape of the Silver Crystal and tears well up in his eyes, and despite her cries for him to pull himself together, the Kisenian Flower disintegrates in the Crystal's light. Fiore himself staggers back and fades away completely._

_The asteroid continues on its collision course toward Earth, and Usagi focuses her will on the Silver Crystal, lifting it above her head as she transforms into Princess Serenity. The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask call out to her in dismay, but she only declares that she will protect everyone and begs the Crystal for the power to do so. Tuxedo Mask rises to his feet, transforming into Prince Endymion as he moves to help her. The Senshi join in, saying that they will all combine their powers and return to Earth together._

_As the Senshi join hands, they think of how much Usagi means to them, and how she drew them out of their loneliness with her love and friendship. One by one, they call upon their powers, joining them with the power of the Silver Crystal. They succeed in diverting the course of the asteroid - just as the Silver Crystal shatters and Serenity collapses._

_On the asteroid, now safely drifting in orbit, the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask mourn over Sailor Moon's still form, saying that it wasn't worth it to survive if they lost the one most dear to them. Fiore appears to Tuxedo Mask and thanks him, then offers a flower composed of his own life energy, asking him to give the nectar from the flower to Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask complies, and Sailor Moon opens her eyes again. She smiles weakly at them and says she told them she would protect everyone. The Senshi smile through their tears and collapse into her arms.'_

I smiled through tears, and I noticed Kurama's lips turned upward as well. "Wow, you really did save the world." He said.

I nodded, "It isn't the only time. I would do anything for my friends and the people of Earth. It's worth my life if it means I get to save everyone else's." I looked up at him, turning my attention away from the book in hand, and noticed the way he laid his eyes on me. Love showed in his eyes as well as admiration. I couldn't look away, however, and I felt my heart racing once more. I couldn't understand how he managed to make me feel this way. I thought my love could only belong to Mamoru, but I don't believe that's how it is now…

What am I saying? I can't be falling for Kurama, no matter how gorgeous and caring he might be. I slapped myself, and Kurama's eyes turned to worry. "Um… are you alright?"

I laughed and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine." I stuffed the book back into the shelf, wanting desperately to take it with me, but I had nowhere to put it. I made a mental note to come back for it later. "Let's go find Hiei and Sailor Pluto." We found Yusuke and Kuwabara and had them come with us further down the hall. The next few doors were nothing but rooms like the one I had been in, the only difference being the doors. We came to my room and opened the door across the hall from it. It was the last door before the main one Akira always went in and out of. Inside looked like a torture room. Chained to the wall, Hiei's eyes were shut; I couldn't tell if he was knocked out or just asleep. Either way, as soon as we entered, his eyes shot open. His shining garnet eyes glared at us before relaxing ever so slightly.

"Hiei," Kurama began, "are you alright?" We all moved to stand in front of him, and I pulled out my pin, preparing to pick the locks on his chains. I asked Yusuke to shut the door and guard it, listening for footsteps. Kuwabara stood off to the side, laughing at Hiei's predicament. I rolled my eyes and got to work with his chains.

"Hn," Hiei said, "I'm fine. They had to chain me up because I wouldn't stop trying to fight them." His lips twitched upward at one corner in a smirk.

"That sounds like you." I chimed in. He glared at me, but I ignored his not-so-scary look.

"Baka." The one word spat out of his mouth, silence following it.

Kurama looked around the room, "we haven't seen Sailor Pluto."

I pursed my lips and nodded, "I hope she's alright." I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. I desperately wanted to shower. The oil in my hair was just too much.

Hiei jumped down once I got the last chain off; we stood close to the door, and came up with a plan. "We find Akira and take him down." I said, eager to save my friends.

"Not until I get me some food. I'm so hungry!" Kuwabara whined, and Yusuke hesitantly agreed. I knew none of us had much to eat or drink, and we needed to rest as well and rebuild our strength. Fighting Akira in this state would mean the end of us, and this time, I would die for real. The idea of having to leave upset me, and apparently it showed because Kurama placed a hand on mine and squeezed.

"We will come back, Usagi. Kuwabara and Yusuke are right. We need to rebuild our strength if we want to survive."

"I could take him." Hiei boasted, and we glared at him.

"You'd be the idiot to get us all killed." I argued.

He glared at me, "did you just call me an idiot? I wouldn't be getting anyone killed. If you die, it's your fault and your problem."

"I did just call you an idiot, even though that is an understatement. If you want to find him, go right ahead. Just don't expect us to come rescue your ass."

"I don't need your salvation."

"No but you need some common sense."

Kuwabara laughed. Kurama stepped between us and held his hands up to push us away from each other. "Arguing will get us nowhere. Let's get out of here and we will come back." He turned his attention to me, "I promise. We will come back for your friends."

I nodded, "What about Sailor Pluto? I wonder if she is with him…"

"We'll find her, Usagi." Yusuke said.

"Now how do we get out of here?"

I guess we should have thought it through more carefully.


	17. Outer Senshi and Sealing the Deal

We had double checked all doors for any escape plans we could come up with. The only door was the one Akira used. "Looks like we might have to face Akira after all…." I trailed off.

"Maybe not." Kurama said, "I don't sense him anywhere near here, even on the other side of that door." I pulled the door open just a tad and looked through to see a few suits of armor scattered in wider area of space. Red carpet covered the floor and the walls were the color of fresh blood. Wide double doors stood on my right, with a replica of the doors to my left, and across the hall stood a table with a single lamp on it, emitting what light into the room that it could. I tiptoed through the door, the boys following, and we shut the door behind us.

"Which door leads us out?" I questioned. No one had an answer. I feared peering through a door and seeing Akira, standing and staring at us. I cowered as I lead them to the door across the hall. Inside was a square hallway matching the main hall we were just in with a black arched door across from us. We opened it, and I felt my mouth fall completely open.

I slowly stepped forward, mouth agape. In front of me were the outer Senshi: Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, floating in one of those tubes you would see in Sci-Fi movies. Their eyes were closed, but they seemed to be breathing. On the walls around us were newspaper clippings of articles about us, the Senshi, and our accomplishments over the years. "This guy is obsessed. What the hell." I heard the words come out, but I hardly felt my mouth move. Kurama walked up to the tube and noticed a panel standing in front of it.

He read the writing on it and examined the red button next to the script. "It says here that pressing the button releases the girls, but there's no telling as to whether or not he has an alarm set up to it."

I moved to stand next to him and read it. "Should we?"

Before Kurama could answer, Hiei walked up and pressed it, "Too late now," his tone passive as he made the decision for us.

"You BAKA!" I shrieked, "What if—" Before I could finish my sentence, the pods unconnected at the top and lowered slowly into the ground, draining the water with it. The three Senshi trapped inside started to fall. "Oh no!" I screeched and ran to catch them. I only managed to catch Neptune and Saturn. Kurama moved forward and caught Uranus. We carried them to the back of the room and sat them against the wall.

Hiei's focus remained on arguing with me still, "Who is the baka again?"

"Shut up, Hiei." I growled. We glared at each other, brows furrowed, and this time Yusuke stepped in between us.

"Quit it, you two. You're worse than Kuwabara and Hiei." My lips twitched, but I kept the frown plastered on my face.

While my head was turned, Saturn stirred in front of me. She was the youngest of the Sailor Senshi, not including Chibi-Usa. Sailor Saturn was known for being the Sailor Senshi of destruction, but she would also be the Sailor Senshi of rebirth. It all depended on how she used her powers, and thankfully, she joined our side and remained good. She lifted her head slowly, her black hair falling from her face, as she gradually opened her amethyst eyes. She wore a similar uniform to the rest of the Sailor Senshi – we all had the same style anyways, but at the same time there were parts our uniform to identify us our own unique person. The sleeves of her leotard protruded and encircled her arm like flowers. The colors of her skirt, gloves, choker, and sailor collar were dark purple, and the bows on her chest and lower back were a dark shade of purple, almost red. The decoration for her front bow looked like a crystal, and her feet were covered by her knee-length purple boots. Her glove-covered hand reached up and grabbed my shoulder. It startled me as I turned, ready to attack.

"Sailor Saturn…" I whispered. She smiled weakly, and I couldn't help but hug her, "I'm so glad you're alright! I'm sorry I didn't come rescue you sooner. I couldn't find you." I explained. She shook her head.

"It's alright," her voice was gentle but stern as she responded, "you're here, and we're all alive."

Just then, Uranus coughed, and Neptune groaned. Each of them opened their azure eyes and looked at each other and smiled weakly before glancing around the room. They took in the boys and stopped when their eyes pierced me. "Princess." Uranus sounded relieved.

I blushed, not used to being called Princess, especially with the boys looking at me strangely. They obviously had not been used to it either. Uranus combed her hand through her sandy-blonde boy hair and smiled the smile I was very familiar with. "I'm so glad you three are ok!" I couldn't keep the wide grin off my face as I hugged them, too. They stared in shock and hugged me back. I pulled away, and Sailor Neptune reached up to brush a strand of sea-green hair behind her ear. Their costumes were similar to each other's, with shorter gloves than the rest of us Senshi. Sailor Neptune had a small round, sea-green charm on her dark blue choker. Other than that, our uniforms were all the same, as I had mentioned earlier. Turquoise and royal blue were Sailor Neptune's colors while the same royal blue and yellow were Sailor Uranus' colors.

"How long have we been out of commission?" Neptune asked, her voice calm and soothing like the waves of the calm waters.

I rubbed the back of my head and hesitated as I told them how long. "Three years!?" Uranus shrilled.

"What about the inner Senshi!? Have you had no one to protect you?" Uranus stood, glaring down at me.

I looked down at the thought of the rest of the Senshi and found I could no longer look her in the eyes. "Pluto was here for a while…"

Hiei unthinkingly had to butt in with his annoying self, "She disappeared when we were all captured the other day. Usagi almost died; Pluto rescued her, and now we're here without her."

"You almost died?" Neptune's eyes widened in alarm.

I waved my hand and laughed nervously, "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. Our duty is to protect you." Sailor Saturn stood, along with Neptune, and they all peered down at me. "We have a lot to catch up on."

I nodded and stood, glad to have some of my friends back. Uranus' eyes flickered to the red head next to me, then to the ugly one in black, and finally to the two quiet buffoons in the back. "Who are they?"

I waved my hand to them and answered, "These are my friends. They are helping me get all my friends back. They are also my 'team' from work." They nodded, and I pointed to each and introduced them. I then looked at them and added, "Guys, these are the rest of the Outer Senshi. In case you forgot, or weren't paying attention, Sailor Pluto is an outer Senshi. This," I pointed at the blonde, "is Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune is next to her, and her girlfriend, so no ideas," I glared at Kuwabara and Yusuke, "and Sailor Saturn is the youngest, but also one of the most powerful of all of us." I vaguely noticed Hiei glancing at her when he thought no one watched him, and I couldn't help but smile a little. Who knew the midget had feelings?

He glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "So," Neptune spoke, causing my attention to return to her, "You have no idea where the inner Senshi or Sailor Pluto is." She stated more than she questioned.

"Honestly no. The last I saw Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter is three years ago. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars, as annoying here stated, fought the other day, but I blacked out, and I guess Akira took Mars and Pluto away."

"Who's Akira?" Saturn questioned.

"Our current enemy…we really don't know much about him. Just that he has Mars along with the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask probably." Kurama answered, his voice captivating as always.

"Let's go," Yusuke said for the first time after entering the room, "you guys can be filled in later. We still need to find a way out of here."

"Good point." I agreed, "Are you three okay to walk and stuff?"

Dumb question, I know. They were standing, why couldn't they walk? They nodded anyway though, and we made our way back to the main hall. A choice remained still between the two double-wide doors on either side of us. I looked at Kurama, wanting him to tell me which way to go. He smiled, and my heart leaped out of my chest then, I swear.

I shook my head and moved to the first set of doors we saw when we first entered the huge palace-like hallway. Yusuke opened the doors and said, "what the hell!?" I peered in to see the four inner Senshi lined up across the room with Akira sitting on a red throne behind the girls. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto were nowhere in sight. I had to agree with Yusuke. What the hell?

We stepped inside, knowing leaving wasn't an option anymore, and the doors closed automatically behind us. I looked behind us in surprise and turned forward to Akira and the girls again when he began to speak, "I see you all managed to escape." He formed a fist under his chin and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair. He seemed bored. His eyes bore straight into me, "Princess Serenity, it looks like you wanted to see the end sooner than I had planned for you." His lips formed an evil grin, evil enough to send chills down my spine.

"How does he know who you are?" Uranus asked.

"He's been stalking us apparently. He knows everything about us." I explained. The three outer Senshi gasped in bewilderment. I understood how they felt. He stood from his pedestal and walked over to stand in front of me. He forced me to look up at him.

"I still want that duel with you." He licked his lips as his eyes turned dark and menacing. I blinked and lifted my leg high, kicked him in the chest so hard, he flew into the wall behind him and laid there a moment.

"Fine," I said, pulling out my kodachis and moving forward, "I'll duel you. If I win, I get my friends back."

"And if I win?" He stood up, waving his hands and placing a barrier around us. All of the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives could not get in, and I could not get out. Uranus yelled at me, but I waved at her to be silent, telling her it was my fight, and mine alone. She didn't look too happy with me for it, but she shut up.

"If you win, you may kill me." I stood straight, feeling the adrenaline flowing through my veins at that moment.

His evil grin grew, and it was obvious he liked the sound of my death being by his hands. "Alright." I had strong doubts about this, seeing as how I had not had much rest, food, or water for who knew how many days. I didn't have 110% strength, but I had hoped it to be enough to let me win anyways.


	18. I'm Wide Awake Now

I panted now as I leaned against the wall for support. Akira was a strong opponent alone. Add in the lack of food, sleep, and water, and the winner is most likely already decided. I could tell my scouts and the boys were irritated because they couldn't help me, and I probably looked like death to them.

Akira's grinned remained plastered on his face as he stepped outside of the barrier. I must have looked confused because he saw my grimace and went on to explain his reasons for his actions, "I have a surprise for you. The rest of your battle is with…" He paused, and the wall opened up across the room but within the barrier. Out stepped an overly familiar man in a dark blue suit with black boots and light purple armor. A one-handed sword hung on the belt at his waist, and purple shoulder pads helped hold his black and red cape in place. I recognized his gorgeous raven hair and sapphire eyes a shade darker than mine.

"M-Ma-Mamoru." I stuttered. The outer Senshi couldn't believe their eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared dumbfounded; Hiei looked bored as always, and Kurama seemed to have a mix of emotions covering his face: surprise, jealousy, happiness, and even sadness. I couldn't really tell what Mamoru thought at that moment. The look in his eyes scared me; they were that menacing. I used all my strength to straighten myself and move forward.

"I used up your energy fighting you. I know for a fact you can't use any such crystal to save him or your friends."

I scoffed angrily. That bastard set me up, "You set me up!" I yelled my thoughts aloud. He seemed un-phased by how upset I appeared to be.

"I hope you enjoy fighting him. I'm just going to sit on my throne over here and enjoy the show." The scouts lined up in front of him, as if to say they protected him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I heard the words exit between my lips, but I didn't mean to voice the question to him.

"I'll tell you why. Remember that woman you killed three years ago?"

My eyes turned to him, all the while watching Mamoru as well, "Aideen? What about her?" Now confusion really swept through me.

"That was my wife you killed. I was left alone and angry. I wanted my revenge, and I'm after it. I've been reviving past enemies. I kidnapped your friends and precious lover, or should I say your future husband and our future king?" He scoffed terribly at the words lover and king, "I forced two of your best friends to fight. I'm doing my best to make your life hell, and I think I'm doing a damn good job at it."

I rode his words carefully, "I never meant to cause you to be alone." I felt a sob coming on, but I didn't care to cry.

"It's too late now, isn't it? She's dead, and now it's your turn to suffer." Darkness covered his face as it scrunched and twisted like a demon's. It disgusted me, and I turned my attention back to Mamoru. "Now, Prince Endymion, fight her."

Mamoru took a few steps forward and stopped; rose petals flew around him, covering his body, and when they disappeared, he stood dressed as Tuxedo Mask. A simple black suit, white gloves, a white mask, and a black top hat with a matching red cape replaced his previous attire. Of course he would become Tuxedo Mask. I couldn't fight him. I wouldn't fight him. Never would I harm someone I love, even if it cost my own life. I saw the desperation in my friends' eyes, as they knew I would not fight back.

I stood upright. A kodachi rested in each of my hands. Tuxedo Mask pulled out a black rose and prepared to fight me. De'cha vu struck me. I felt like we were up against Beryl again, and I felt the depression build up even more deep inside me. I sensed I was ready to fall apart, but I fought against it. I threw my kodachis away, and surprise washed through me as they collided with a near wall outside the barrier. I gripped my brooch as I turned into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Fine," I furrowed my brows, "I will save him, at any cost."

Tuxedo Mask threw the black rose as it wrapped vines around me. Bolts of electricity shot out all over my body, and once the rose wilted closed, it disappeared. I fell to my knees, gasping exasperatedly. I listened as his familiar voice washed over the room, "Prepare to meet your doom." He smiled, not a friendly smile either, and held his sword above his head, ready to strike. I sat there, ready to let him.

"Usagi!" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune shouted at me.

"Sailor Moon!" Kurama and Sailor Saturn used my form's name.

Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled my name along with a few other unpleasant curses. Hiei remained quiet. I ignored the cries of my friends, however, and closed my eyes. My brooch shot out beams of gold and pink. I stood, and glared at Tuxedo Mask and Akira, "I do not need any silver crystal to rescue my friends." I called forth my Silver Moon wand, stood up straight, and held it up in front of me. Tuxedo Mask faltered, stunned by my sudden decision to attack, I'm assuming is what he thought. The mini-crown atop my wand began glowing, matching the colors of the streams of light emitting from my transformation item. My wand expanded, becoming taller than myself, and I put all my energy in it. The light blinded my friends and the enemy, but they only used their hand as a shield from the brightness to watch what would soon happen.

"**Silver Moon**," My eyes burned with passion and hope, "**Crystal Power**!" A dazzling bright light of power engulfed the entire room, blinding all of us, but it shown twice as golden on Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Senshi. The light soon faded, allowing everyone to resume normal vision. I fell to my knees, wheezing terribly as I fought to remember to keep breathing and stay away. I knew it would take as much energy as using a "normal crystal" as Akira had called it, but he hadn't expected it; I used it against him. Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Senshi had all fallen to their knees as well. The only difference between them and me was the fact that I was just extremely weak; they were simply regaining their original strength as they held their heads, the memories of our past, present, and future rushing back to them. The barrier had long disappeared, and Kurama and the boys, along with Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, crowded around me as support.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Neptune asked; their faces stricken with worry.

I nodded, and looked up to see Tuxedo Mask staring at me. I crawled over to him but could do nothing but watch him in silence.

"Usako." He whispered while smiling.

"Mamo-chan!" I enthusiastically threw my arms around him, tears spilling over. His arms went around me. The Inner Senshi had made their way over to us, and each had their turn hugging and rejoicing with me. Smiling and crying were my two reactions. "I'm so glad to have you all back," I wailed.

"Quit you're crying," Sailor Mars crossed her arms, seemingly annoyed. I found myself hugging her again, sending her on a surge of distress. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all laughed.

Akira had unknowingly removed himself from his seat and stood in front of me, once again. I swear this guy confused me more than any other person alive…even dead…. and not alive… My face distorted a little at my weird thoughts as I stood. My legs trembled and my arms shook. "Did you forget," he grabbed a hold of my chin roughly, but I slapped him away, "you must finish fighting with me."

"She's already got her friends back!" Yusuke yelled in an argument.

Akira thought this over for a moment, "that's true. I guess that leaves one thing for me then."

What happened next seemed to happen in complete slow motion. All three worlds heard my blood-curdling scream. Akira's hand rose, forming a short imitation of a morning star. He swung, but I had no time to react to dodge the attack, so I threw my arms up in front of me as my only attempt to guard myself. Mamoru, his heroic self, had decided to jump in front of me at the last minute. The long black needle-like points, three of them, struck him from his right shoulder to the bottom of his abdomen in the center left. My small hands moved to my mouth, the shock and scream producing as my cry of hysteria.

Mamoru fell back, and I caught him in my arms. The Senshi and Spirit Detectives all sent out an attack at once, but Akira disappeared with little to no damage dealt. They did not come near our personal bubble; however, they left me to blurring my vision with droplets of tears and Mamoru slowly turning colder by the second in my arms. "Mamo-chan…why?"

His familiar, rough hand rested on my cheek, and I leaned my head into it, welcoming the comfort and touch I longed for all these years. "Usako," he choked out, "Aishiteru. I'll always be with you." His hand fell to the floor by his side. I pulled his lifeless form closer to my chest as I cried and screamed his name. I just got the love of my life back, and now I have to live the rest of these years without him? I picked up his sword after laying him gently on the marble floor. I wouldn't have it. I refuse to live without him. I could not live without him. I aimed the sword at my heart and prepared for the strike. The Senshi all ran forward screaming, knowing exactly what I wanted to do with the sword. Sailor Mars gripped my arm roughly, and Sailor Uranus yanked the sword away from me.

"NO!" Sailor Venus' voice boomed through the room.

"You will not make this a repeat of the past!" Sailor Jupiter sounded angry, but I knew she wasn't as angry as she was hurt.

Sailor Mars threw her arms around me while I fought to get the sword back. "I want to be with him. I want to be with Mamoru!" I cried.

"What about us? We need you, too." Yusuke had apparently caught on to what I wanted to do, and voiced his opinion. Everyone else agreed with his words.

"Wait, what happened in the past?" Kuwabara's stupid voice chimed in as his brain processed too slow to have asked this question sooner. Sailor Mars held me close, letting me cry like a big old baby. Might as well give me Koenma's binky and '**_Jr._**' tattoo. It definitely suited me then. I felt her hot tears against my skin occasionally. The thought didn't process much at the time.

Sailor Saturn spoke for the first time in a while to answer Kuwabara's question, "During the time of the Silver Millennium, when Queen Beryl and her minions attacked the moon, she had killed Prince Endymion, A.K.A. Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask. Princess Serenity was so distraught over it that she killed herself just so she could be with him." Kuwabara nodded. I vaguely noticed Kurama remaining mute the entire time these events played out.

"Can you stand, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked, coming up to my other side. She and Sailor Mars each took an arm, standing me on my legs, and throwing the arm they each had over their shoulders. My cries had lessened slightly and quieted.

We stood around and waited as Sailor Mercury examined the area we were in, looking for a way out. "You know," I choked between tears, "this seems to be the price I pay for being who I am." I felt the pity party rolling out, but I couldn't stop it. "Ever since I've been discovered as Sailor Moon, nothing but bad things seem to happen. I hate fighting. I hate Sailor Moon. I hate the Silver Millennium. But most of all," My eyes darkened as I glared at nothing, "I despise Akira." I could tell my friends felt the hatred rolling off my aura, and I didn't care. I hated the man. He took away everything and forced my suffering upon me.

I closed my eyes and transformed back into Usagi; when I closed my eyes though, I couldn't find the will to reopen them. I welcomed the darkness and rested in it.

"Usagi!" Sailor Mars had yelled for the third time.

"It's no use," Sailor Neptune said, feeling her pulse, "she's out for good. Her pulse is there but weak." Sailor Moon now rested on Sailor Jupiter's back, eyes closed and out cold.

"Have you found a way out yet, Sailor Mercury?" Kurama asked, eyeing Usagi with complete worry.

The blue-haired girl pounded away on her mini-computer. Her hair fell into her aqua eyes, blocking her few, so she took a mini-break to push her bangs back, and then she got back to work on her escape route for the group of girls and unknown men.

Sailor Jupiter turned her forest eyes to the four men with them as if she seemingly read Sailor Mercury's mind. Sailor Mercury's rightful colors were dark blue and light blue, while Sailor Jupiter's were green and baby pink. "Who are you guys?" Her deep but soothing voice questioned.

Yusuke relaxed his hands behind his head after waving dismissively, "Oh yeah. I'm Yusuke. That's Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Usagi is a part of our Spirit Detective team. We've been helping her locate you girls and Mamoru for quite some time now."

The Inner Senshi nodded in understanding and voiced their words of thanks. Sailor Jupiter smiled cheekily, "I'm Sailor Jupiter. Nice to meet you."

Sailor Mercury didn't look up from her computer as she introduced herself as Sailor Mercury to the team. The girl at Jupiter's side clad in red and dark purple announced herself as Sailor Mars. "And I'm Sailor Venus!" The perky blonde dressed in orange and navy blue proclaimed. An awkward silence followed.

"I found where Luna and Artemis are at. We should gather them before we head out. I think I found a way out." Sailor Mercury stood, closing her computer, and turning to the group. A blue visor remained over her eyes however as she used it to lead them. The group gathered their two feline companions: a black, female cat and a white, male cat with crescent moons on their foreheads. The boys were taken aback by the talking cats but quickly got over it. They've seen demons and Yusuke raise from the dead. Why should a talking cat be any different?

They gave Luna and Artemis a quick briefing on the recent events to happen. Once finished though, no one spoke. They only followed Sailor Mercury as she led them toward the exit. The atmosphere was sad and quiet. No one stopped when the exit to the odd castle-like area disappeared behind him. Instead, they made their way to town. Tokyo bustled about, as if their world didn't stop when the Senshis' did. That's how life worked though. A single tear slid down Usagi's pale cheek as she dreamt of her sweet Mamo-chan.

_Mamoru gazed out the window in his familiar choice of attire: green jacket, black shirt, and jeans. A brown bag hung over his shoulder in hand. "It's time..." He said as the announcements echoed through the airport._

_"Mamo-chan!"I stood in his line of sight in my high school uniform when he turned to leave. I tried my best to keep the frown off my face but failed._

_"Usako!" He sounded surprised._

_I lifted my eyes to his, and we stared in silence at each other for a moment. I took my first step then the next; I continued walking until my last step left my in front of him. I looked at the white floor. Mamoru lifted his bag off his shoulder, "I thought you weren't coming today because of school…"_

_"I'll be waiting!" I burst, surprising him a little. His eyes softened, and his mouth closed back into his warm smile, "I'll be waiting for you!"_

_His smile faded to a look of sadness, "For a while, I'll be very busy, and I won't be able to contact you much…" He seemed worried?_

_I lifted my hands, holding them together as they trembled, "That's okay! I'll write to you every day, so…" tears slipped past my smile, "Oh, no… I planned to see you off with a smile today…" I couldn't stop the tears now, and my smile remained but faltered. I wiped my eyes._

_"Usako…" I sniffled and gazed up at him in surprise. He had bent forward and held his hand out to me. In his hand was a small red box. His eyes shined, "Please open it."_

_I lifted it carefully as if it might break between my fingers and transferred it to the palm of my hand. I lifted the lid up and saw the most beautiful ring. The ring appeared simple with a centered pink heart. Silver diamonds formed a small circle around it, and the ring band itself was silver. "Mamo-Chan! This is…!" My attention turned to him._

_He smiled, setting his bag on the floor so he could lift the ring from the box. He held my hand and slid it on my ring finger, "Here." I blushed as bright as a tomato, "I love you, Usako."_

_My eyes dried, and I could not contain the biggest grin from spreading across my face. One minute it was tears, and then it was smiles. This man did everything to me. I ran into his chest, and his arms went around me in the familiar safe comfort I loved. "Thank you! I'll treasure it!" I looked up and recognized my favorite look in his eyes: the glassy loving look that always reassured me our future was set in stone. He bent down slowly, closing the distance between us, and I lifted up on my toes. Our lips met, and I embraced the feeling it sent through my body. My heart sped up; butterflies raced in my stomach. Everything felt so right. I never wanted the moment to end._

It's too bad it had.


	19. An Almost Break from Life

Sailor Jupiter followed Sailor Mercury through the door to her apartment. Sailor Moon still wrapped her arms and legs around Sailor Jupiter; no one felt like going all the way to the mansion, nor did the newly found girls know about it, so they went with Tokyo and her apartment for the time being. Sailor Jupiter laid Usagi on the bed and covered her up. They exited the room, shut the door, and gathered around the main room with the boys after removing their transformation.

"How has Usagi been?"Rei, Sailor Mars, asked the boys.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, "Well," Yusuke began, "she missed you guys. She worked for Koenma as a spy in return for his help locating you all."

Kurama jumped in, "Then Koenma made her a Spirit Detective, which is what we are, and all five of us worked together to save the world and find you as well. She has worked hard over the years."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "Though it's great she has all of you back, it's heartbreaking to know that her fiancé gave up his own life to save hers." Even Hiei had to nod at Kuwabara's comment. Hiei glanced at Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, still every once in a while. No one seemed to notice except Kurama of course.

The girls' expression turned forlorn. "That means Chibi-Usa won't exist anymore. What's going to happen to Crystal Tokyo?" The guardian of Jupiter asked.

"Chibi-Usa… that was the little pink-haired girl, right?" Yusuke asked to make sure.

Minako nodded, "I presume you've met her?"

"She saved me from being killed by Usagi." Kurama chuckled at the memory, and the girls all sweat-dropped unbelievably.

Haruka stood nearby against a wall, Michiru next to her, and added her knowledge about the future, "With Mamoru dead, Chibi-Usa will no longer exist, of course, but Crystal Tokyo depends on her. She has the power and right to decide if she wants to rule the Earth, and if she decides to, she would have to find someone else to rule it with her." A look passed over Kurama's face but disappeared quickly.

"I do not want to be queen or ruler of anything." A raspy voice surprised them, and they turned around to see a very worn out Usagi leaning against the door post in the doorway to the bedroom.

Rei and Minako ran to her side quickly, allowing her to use them as support.

* * *

><p>I had some great friends. I knew I did, but it didn't really help the hurt that washed through my heart. "But Usagi…" Ami argued.<p>

I shook my head, "If Mamoru is not by my side, I do not want to rule the Earth. I'll continue fighting as Sailor Moon and doing what I have to to save the world, but I refuse to do anything else."

Haruka and Michiru moved to stand in front of me. "As you wish, Princess. No matter what you decide, we will continue to support and protect you."

I loved Haruka and Michiru, but they took their duties of protecting me way too far sometimes. I smiled though, knowing they meant well. "On another note, what's up with your hair?" Minako asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I put my hands to my long, blonde hair with some black streaks notably there still and shrugged. "I had it as a black, single pony tail. When I transformed for the first time in three years the other day, it changed back but kept the black. It was a disguise I guess. You all disappeared, and I didn't want anyone to know I was Sailor Moon. I dyed my hair, changed my fighting style, and went to the Reikai to work for Koenma."

Rei-Chan stood and prodded my hair a little, "I don't like it." She teased.

I pouted my lips, "Who cares what you like?"

Rei leaned in close, semi-hugging me, "It isn't you."

I smiled; she was right. We fought, but everyone knew it as our way of showing our love and friendship with each other. "We still need to find Setsuna." I remembered.

"She's guarding the gate of time again. She escaped Akira's grasp before she caught all of you." Michiru smiled her sweet smile. Relief washed through me as I sighed.

"Good. Now, since we're in Tokyo, let's freshen up and enjoy ourselves a little bit." I grinned and linked arms with Rei and Kurama. "Let's go boys and girls!" I cheered and led everyone down the streets of Tokyo; Rei and Kurama had no choice anyway since I had a grip on their arms. Our first stop turned out to be the mall. We went into a clothing store and played dress up in the fitting rooms. We laughed and made fun of each other. Rei left dressed in a white button up with a black lacey vest over the shirt. Her shorts were funky and gray, and she covered her legs and some of her thighs with black and purple stockings. She topped off the outfit with black heals and a silly black hat with black trim and a black rose. What she picked out suited her. She was cute.

Makoto left in a black translucent blouse with a white tank as an undershirt and dark colored skinny jeans. Black Converse covered her feet and pink pearls adorned her neck. I thought of hers as simple and cute but not too cute. Again, suiting for the person. Minako, on the other hand, left in a peach-orange halter top. The straps around the neck were white with peach hearts, and a matching belt wrapped around her waist over her clothes. Her legs were barely covered by jean shorts, as they barely reached mid-thigh, and simple white, ballet flats covered her feet. Ami, surprisingly, joined us outside the box and dressed up. Of course she had to carry a book with her down the street though. She matched a comfortable looking, white sweater, which looked really big on her, with a blue jean skirt and some white sandals, with just a few straps wrapping over her feet. I, however, went a little crazy. I liked a lot of the black, gothic-styled clothing, but I knew my friends would catch on to something there, so I went with something cute and more my style. I covered the top part of my body in a white button-up hoodie with red roses growing from vines on top of a white shirt; I had the button-up tied in the front, and I covered my legs with mid-thigh ripped jean shorts. I wore a simple silver chain around my neck and a pink hat with a black trim atop my head. I walked around the mall with my friends in black knee-high boots.

I thought we looked cute. Apparently the boys did, too, because they continued to drool. We made Michiru and Haruka go next, and we laughed as we dressed them up in crazy ensembles. Haruka looked like an actual girl at one point, and she seemed embarrassed. We made her go back to change. Michiru finally picked a gray shirt, which covered half her black mini-skirt, with a black shirt atop the gray one. The black one was short in front and long in the back. She placed white sunglasses in her hair and matched the outfit with a pair of white, simple heals. I found it odd to see her dressed as she was, but it still entertained me to see her in something different. At one point, all of us girls tried on something gothic looking and laughed when we looked at each other. It seemed so strange to see us lined up in front of a mirror wearing black. We usually loved colors and being girly. After forcing Haruka in a short pink dress, we gave in and let her pick a simple button-up Polo with a pair of fitting jeans and her usual tennis shoes. She might look like a boy, but she looked great nonetheless.

Hiei couldn't take his eyes off Hotaru. Her attire consisted of a simple purple dress with a bow on the front top and a lace layer of skirt over the original skirt. Her black boots covered her legs up to her knees, and she covered her neck and wrists in thin, gold bands. We teased the boys after we shopped for us girls about making them try on clothes, but they wouldn't let us near them. We pouted but went on to whatever else we could think of anyways. People stopped and stared as we passed; we were loud.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hollered for food, and we decided stopping to eat wouldn't hurt. We went to the food court, and we paired up and went to different food joints, since we all couldn't agree on one place. Kurama and I walked up to a Sushi and Curry food store and examined their menu. It all seemed so delicious. "You look great, Usagi."

"Thank you. I try my best." I grinned and pulled some money out of my wallet. Kurama covered my money-filled hand with his and smiled that gorgeous smile at me.

He moved so his face was only inches away from mine as he said, "It's on me today, okay, Usagi?" I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Um... you don't have to." I mumbled.

"I know I don't have to, but I would very much like to say thank you for saving my life."

"I didn't do much… but thank you." I put my money up and tried to order cheap. We had our food and headed to a table occupied with only Rei, Hotaru, and Hiei. I gawked as Hiei actually had food in front of him. Rei and Hotaru decided on a nasty fast food restaurant… so much greasy foods. Kurama and I sat down beside each other, with Rei on my other side and Hiei on Kurama's. Rei and I chatted and, unsurprisingly, argued. The rest of my friends and the boys showed up not long after we began another argument.

"They're arguing again." Makoto sweatdropped. Ami and Minako rolled their eyes.

"But you know," the Senshi of water started, "it's kind of nice. I really missed this." Minako and Makoto nodded.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled.

"YOU DO TOO!" She retorted. We argued back and forth like that for about five minutes before Hiei finally lost his patience with us.

"WOULD YOU TWO BAKAS SHUT UP!?"

We went quiet and turned our attention to him. "YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled, now dragging him into an argument. Hiei, Rei, and I all continued yelling blasphemy at each other. We failed to realize the entire food court stopped, stunned in silence, and watched as the three of us fought in World War III. Even our friends left the table and went to another, their heads ducked down in embarrassment as they pretended not to know us. Hiei had gone quiet first, and Rei and I followed his lead soon after. The three of us looked around, noticing our now empty table, and the reserved atmosphere. "Um…" I couldn't help it. I opened my mouth wide in laughter. I couldn't contain it anymore. How would we play this one off? Hiei went back to eating as if he were not involved in this predicament. Rei could only watch in silence as I laughed.

I finally stood and grinned wide, "We were rehearsing a new play? How did we do?" The room stared a moment longer before bursting into a round of applause. I grabbed Rei and Hiei's hands and made them stand to bow with me.

"Nice one." Rei muttered quietly. I sent a fake smile her way, bowed to the crowd once more, and finally sat back down to finish my sushi. Rei continued eating her hamburger and fries, and Hiei slurped at his soup.

We ate and shopped around the mall a little more before we left and headed to downtown Tokyo. None of us were ready to go home yet, except maybe Hiei, but who cared about him? Hotaru might; the two of them hit it off pretty well. I grinned slyly and stopped as I passed by a poster looking for a group to sing for them in concert. It would be soon, and it seemed like a fun something to get our minds off the now dead Tuxedo Mask and still alive Akira. "Hey, we should do this!" I cheered.

"Oh I could write so much music for us!" Rei sounded excited.

"I really should catch up on my studies," Rei and I glared at Ami, who looked up from a book her nose was in, "but maybe some friend time wouldn't hurt?" A smile crossed our faces as we turned to the other girls and the Spirit Detectives.

"No way!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted, and Hiei only replied with a stern 'hn' and a no.

"You're boring anyway," I told Hiei.

I beamed sweetly at Kurama as he threw his hands up and shrugged in the middle of a sweatdrop, "Well, uh, I guess?" I bounced and hugged him, grateful that we had at least one guy. Haruka and Michiru declined politely, offering to sit in the audience and watch, as did Hotaru. Minako, of course said yes, and Makoto agreed after some convincing.

"Woooooo!" I yelled and ran inside the building. I signed us up for the concert, which they told us would be in two days. Better late than never, right? We grabbed our admittance papers and the badges we would need to get back stage. Man, they were going all out on this thing.

We finished shopping in downtown Tokyo and headed to Rei's temple, figuring it would be the best place for us to stay seeing as she had more rooms, and it was bigger. Once we arrived, Rei's grandpa hassled us about where we've been for three years, and once he finally let up, Rei took off to begin writing the music. She seemed more excited than the rest of us. Amusement spread across my face as I looked to each of my friends, one by one, taking in their faces and the way they communicated. I missed this. I moved to the window, resting my hands in the windowsill for support while I leaned forward and looked to the moon. A picture of Mamoru's face covered the full moon, and I felt like he were smiling and watching me. I smiled up at the image I saw.

"Usagi," Kurama's soft voice snuck up behind me. I jumped slightly, which he chuckled at before returning to a more serious way, "May we talk please? In private?"

I turned back to the moon and saw nothing but the big white circle floating in space before giving Kurama my full attention and half smiling, "Sure, Kurama, what's up?" I asked. We walked out of the temple and sat on the top step. I looked him in the eye and felt my heart skip a beat. I shook my head. I just lost the love of my life. I can't be feeling like this. Not yet, at least. The guilt spread through me a little, as I remembered the kiss Kurama and I shared. I felt even guiltier of the fact that Mamoru just died recently, for me, and I thought I was already falling for some other guy.

Kurama blushed and brushed an escaped red lock behind his ear while he spoke, "Well, first I wanted to apologize for kissing you and for the way I've been acting," I opened my mouth to interrupt but his hand went up, stopping me, "Let me finish, please. I am sorry for all of it; however, I realize the timing might be off, but, um…well…you see…"

Oh, no. I knew what he wanted to say, and I didn't know how to answer him quite yet. He wouldn't let me speak though; I squirmed as I waited for him to spit the words out, "It would be wrong for me to never tell you how I feel. Usagi, I am falling in love with you."

My breath caught. I knew it was coming, but it still shocked me. I looked down, now feeling sad and defeated, "Thank you for telling me, Kurama, but as you know, Mamoru did just die yesterday. I feel horrible enough for kissing you while my heart belonged to him." Sapphire met emerald as we gazed at each other, "I won't lie. I may have some sort of feelings for you, but I'm not quite ready to figure out what they are, let alone act on them."

He smiled, a real smile, and it actually met his understanding eyes, "I understand completely. I didn't expect a positive response. I honestly didn't even expect you to tell me you have feelings as well, and it is better than nothing. But I felt I owed it to myself, as well as you, to be honest with you." He stood and offered me a hand.

I took it, standing, and our eyes met once more. His warm hand still held onto mine. "Usagi!"

We broke away quickly and looked toward the temple at the oncoming friend of ours. I wasn't sure what would have happened if the blonde soldier of love had not have interrupted, but I sort of felt glad that she had. "Yes, Minako?"

"We're about to go practice. Are you coming?"

I threw my hand up and grinned ear to ear, "Hai!" I exclaimed before we took off into the temple. I felt so many emotions at that moment… I didn't know how to react to any of them.


	20. Competition and Feelings

**(Weee! I'm back! :) Had a lot happen in January, and it impacted me hard. So I disappeared from the world, but I'm back and with Chapter 20! There are two songs in it. You can skip them if you'd like. There's a bit of info I suppose... this is more a filler chapter. Gotta love those fillers. :) Anyways rate, fave, love me, and love it! :D)**

I sighed deeply as I stood in front of the audience. We were beginning the concert. The acting stuff opened the show, and now I was chosen to be the first singer. Solo. I couldn't even begin to explain how nervous I was. I forced the same smile on my face and went out without complaint. My friends had been worried lately – saying I've been acting strange. I don't know how I've been acting strange. I still feel like me. Half of me. Part of me is dead. I felt the tears welling up and pushed them back. I started out in a cute dress I had bought the other day shopping. It just happened to be my usual color of pink – a lighter shade though – and stopped just above my knees. The fabric consisted of silk, and bulks of thread flowed vertically to a horizontal dress-colored belt, separating the top from the bottom. I had my hair straightened so it reached the back of my knees and wore a matching pink bow in it. I looked cute, but I stunned no one. I didn't strive for that anyway. I started off with a song that always reminded me of life and happened to cheer me up.

_"Streets I'm used to seeing, People I'm used to seeing,_

_Recently all have seemed to become the events of a distant country._

_I want to feel it again, in the dark._

_My hopes weave the pattern of vivid music._

_No matter how painful the time_

_Why is it that I sing?"_

By now, the girls had swayed out to sing as background vocalists. They danced as if they performed a ballet show for someone.

"_Who knows_?" They sang behind my last line.

I continued, "_I don't want to love anymore. Why am I growing distant?_"

They sang behind me again, "_Darling, darling, ah_."

I moved my body with the flow of my friends' and the music. I felt my emotions flowing into the song, and when I glanced at the crowd, they seemed into it. Even Hotaru and Hiei.

_"I can't hear anything._

_The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids._

_My tears don't spill at all._

_I just tried turning blue._

_I was born as a woman,_

_But I go best with this color."_

The movements of our dancing sped up a little.

_"I can't feel anything anymore! It's that age, isn't it?_

_The sadness of the clown, the spinning lights,_

_Even on nights this cold,_

_Who is the one singing?"_

My friends had paired up and began moving to a slow imitation of the waltz, _"Who?"_ They sang at a break.

I continued,

_"Five or six sheets of manuscript paper_

_The tune of blue ink,_

_I want to believe one more time, we will be even._

_Sooner or later the light will reach you!"_

I moved back to stand slightly behind my friends, allowing them some spotlight as we all danced. Swaying our arms out and in, we even choreographed some dancing before we went on stage. Our moves were in tune for about a minute before I made my way back to the front and sang again,

_"No matter how painful the time_

_Why do I live?"_

The girls sang next, _"Who knows?"_

Then it went back to me, _"I don't want glory at all_

_Normality is the best."_

The girls and I took turns on the next two lines, _"Darling, darling, ah…"_

I waited for the mid beat of their "ah" and sang, _"Questions make me blue. Darling, darling, ah…"_

_"Tell me something good."_ They sang.

_"Let me feel it one more time with a heart from performance!"_ My voice carried through loudly.

The girls sang the first chorus repeat, and I sang the backup,

_"No matter how long the night,_

_Day should break, right? (Who knows)_

_This story is from how many years back?_

_You're still caught up in it, huh? (Darling, darling, ah)_

We all sang together,

_"I can't hear anything_

_A ship floats in amber waves._

_I don't embrace fantasies,_

_It's fogged up, and I can't see."_

I sang once more with the girls as my back up the third chorus repeat. We all sang the first two lines of the last chorus repeat together, and I sang the last two lines.

_"What can you understand?_

_Why do I care? (Who knows)_

_I don't want to love anymore._

_Why am I growing distant? (Darling, darling, ah)_

_I can't hear anything._

_The desert dawn is cast upon my eyelids._

_My tears don't spill at all._

_I just tried turning blue."_

We moved our bodies slowly to the ending music. When it ended, I stood, surrounded by the girls and the crowd stood in a loud round of applause. I blushed. I hadn't realized I had sung so well. I walked off the stage, and Kurama went out. The girls had a number to sing with him. They stood in a circle around him, and poor Kurama, looked so innocent and sweet. Minako started the song, _"Ah ha… Listen boy…"_

Makoto took over, _"My first love story…"_ Minako, Ami and Rei sang in the background a couple _oh_'s and _ooh_'s. Mako-chan continued_, "My Angel… And my Girls… My Sunshine!"_ The girls continued with their song and dance, a song about crushing on a guy and being in love. It was cute. I stalked off to the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I leaned against the wall and pulled my star locket from my pocket. The music soothed my aching heart as it sang mine and Mamoru's song. I missed him so much. I refused to let my friends know simply because they worry too much. I wished I could go back to my first fight with Beryl and make a wish upon the Silver Crystal again. Kurama was sweet, but my heart still belonged with Mamoru, even in death. I slid to the floor, wiping the tears escaping my eyes. I hated being such a baby all the time.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan," I whispered, "I'm so sorry. I should've been a much better girlfriend for you. I should've been a nicer mother to Chibi-Usa." The sound of the door opened caused me to jump up.

"Usagi? Are you in here?" I heard Rei's voice. I flushed the toilet, making sure to wipe my face off and putting my locket back into my pocket.

"Yes, I just had to use the bathroom." I exited the stall; Rei smiled at me. I washed my hands and left the bathroom with her.

"Usagi," I looked at her, "things will get better. You know, though, your friends are always going to be here for you. Talk to us anytime you need."

"Thanks, Rei. I know you guys are here for me. I'm alright though." I smile in assurance. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't press the issue any more than she already had. I stopped walking, "Rei?"

"Yes?" She stopped with me.

"Kurama told me he loved me the other night."

"Well what did you say?" She asked, not sounding surprised.

"I told him I wasn't ready, of course. He's sweet, and I like him, a lot. However, my heart still belongs with Mamoru. I almost want to figure out how to bring him back to life… he revived twice already. What's a third time?"

This time, when Rei smiled, it was sad, "Oh Usagi…"

"HEY!" Minako yelled, running toward us. "Uasgi! They want an encore! We have one more song to do NOW!" She gripped my and Rei's arms and dragged us with her to the stage. Kurama, Ami, and Makoto stood waiting on us. I announced my apologies to everyone and thought of what to sing as quickly as I could without making the audience angry. I couldn't understand why they wanted an encore though…crazy people.

**(A/N: This is a long song, and the last one in the story I promise. But if you would like to skip it, please do. ****J**** To those who do read it, the lyrics are name-coded to save the repetition. U is Usagi; Rei is R. O is Makoto; Minako is M, and Ami is A. If two or more sing a lyric together, I'll add two/three initals in front! If they're all singing, the line will be black and** **_italicized_! Enjoy!)**

Kurama refused to sing, so he just danced with us. The five of us chose an upbeat, fun song for people to enjoy. The six of us stood in a straight line, with me in the middle, the girls around me, and Kurama just on the end. The girls and I started the song together,

"_Enemy at 3 o'clock, destroy!_" We formed a V line now, me and Kurama front and center and two girls on either side of us as we jumped and danced, mainly using our hands.

"_A girl's hope,_

_Rin, rin, rin, rin, rin!_"

"_The bell, we're under attack!_"Minako shouted, the four of us yelling "_What!_" in the background.

"_Wan, wanwanwan, wan._"

"_Careful there, get out of the way!_" I yelled in song form.

"_Do, dodo, dodo!"_

"_Just come at us!_" Makoto said with a fist cheer.

U: "_A joyful, healthy,_"

"_Dreaming girl's hope!_"

O: "_An emergency to evacuate all students, all-out war starts now!_"

R: "_This is the free-for-all the gramps and grannies at their spas have been waiting for._"

"An unidentified life-form, don't tell me these are the Weekend Heroines!"

M: "_Hey class rep, forgive if I don't clean. The broom is flying away._"

U: "_Hey advisor, forgive if I do go home. My coat is covered in blood._"

We formed a V once more and prepared for the chorus together in a pre-chorus, "_A righteous girl's hope creates a miracle. How about victory on an immediate attack on quietness?_" We all spun. Minako, Rei, Makoto, and myself stayed turned, hands behind back and stepping side to side as Ami faced the audience and sang her cheerful line, A: "_All who pale in fear: "I can never win; I don't even have dreams._" We all spun around to face the audience.

M: "_Guess what,_"

A: "_That's right,_"

R: "_So definitely,_"

O: "_Get hold,_"

U: "_Of some!_"

"_I want to meet a certain girl, call her out after school, to die._"

U: "_School life may get exciting._"

"_I won't allow destruction. I want to enjoy youth more. The inspiration nobody knows! Zun, zun, zun, zun!_"

R: "_There's a huge one!_"

O: "_A joyful girl's futile but unbeatable hope._"

"_A complete change of situation, we're counting down to closing time._"

U: "_That teacher can't have been in the yard for ten weeks. You can't have seen us, please look away!?"_

M: "_An unidentified life-form, that is what's called…_"

_"A Weekend Heroine!_"

R: "_Hey Ellington, Swing makes no sense. It's too late; the piano is flying away._"

A: "_Hey Dillinger, you have business with the woman in red. It's too late; my uniform is already stained._"

"_All Rise! Innocence is a righteous girl's hope! What's it like to lance a zombie with your eyes?_"

M: "_My heart is dull, but what if I had unbeatable will? (Except by Daddy)._"

O: "_Guess what?_"

M: "_That's right._"

R: "_So definitely,_"

A: "_Get hold,_"

U: "_Of some!_"

"_I always want to run with you, take lots of pictures!_"

A: "_It'll definitely be exciting in the school of life._"

"_I won't apologize for destruction. I want to enjoy youth! Now a flawed angel!_"

We spun in a circle and faced forward, mimicking our scout poses as a part of our dance. We gathered in a group; the music slowed. We sang once more, U: "_Encounters and farewells insert color into the days of fresh leaves. Walk easily to the promised place, always into the light._"

U, O: "_Rest yo__ur__wings,_"

U, O, M: "L_ook __up at __the sky,_"

U, O, M, A:"_We wi__ll an__swer __our,_"

"_Companion's Prayers._"

"_And in times of worry or doubt, have love, and let's go towards the light._"

The music picked up again, and we formed the V once more to do the dance routines we had planned for the chorus part.

"_Pick each other up, a righteous girl's hope! Wipe your tears, take someone's hand, for the end, we'll be together! A righteous girl's hope creates a miracle! Immediately ends all quietness, absolute victory with the final verse!_"

U: "_Wake up your sleeping lion! I can never win; I don't even have dreams!_"

R: "_Guess what!_"

A: "_That's right!_"

M: "_So definitely,_"

O: "_Get hold,_"

U: "_Of some!_"

"_You really want to depend on somebody and be gently loved!_"

M: "_You might lose yourself in paradise!_"

"_But we also want to protect everybody, become stronger and stronger! Action, the legend starts here! Rin, rinrinrin, rin!_"

O: "_The bell, we're under attack! Right on!_"

"_Wan, wanwanwan, wan!_"

A: "_Careful there, get out of the way! Just come at us!_"

"_Do, dododo, do!_"

M: "_A joyful, healthy,_"

"_Dreaming girl's hope!_"


	21. Sleeping Beauty

I sat up in my bed late that night. The concert was a big success, and it kept my mind off things for a while. Luna slept on the pillow. We still had to find and defeat Akira. The star locket rested in my hand once more that day, and I listened to it as I tried to find peace within myself. Kurama and I haven't spoken much, and I honestly liked it that way. It helped me to clear my mind and figure out my thoughts. Hours passed before I finally put the locket away and fell asleep. I couldn't find sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock!<em>

I stirred from my not-so-peaceful sleep to Luna shaking me, telling me to wake up. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" I faintly heard the click of the door opening. I couldn't open my eyes though no matter how much she shook and yelled at me. Instead, I saw Akira's eyes behind my eyelids, laughing menacingly at me. His faint whispers echoed through my mind, as if it were a cassette tape set to repeat.

"You're mine." He whispered to me.

"What's wrong with her?" Ami-chan's slightly high-pitched voice asked Luna.

"I'm not sure. She's breathing as if she was awake, but she isn't opening her eyes."

Shadows fell over my closed eye sight, so I assumed whoever was in my room with Ami crowded around my bed. I hope my friends can help me!

* * *

><p>Ami sat at the foot of Usagi's bed, studying Usagi and everything about her. "There's got to be some reason why she's awake but not awake… that sounds crazy when said aloud."<p>

Makoto stood at the head of Usagi's bed with Minako, both girls leaning against the bed for support as they also studied their odd-formed friend. "Do you think there's some force keeping her shut in her mind?" Minako asked, staring intently at Usagi's stressed face.

Rei, sitting on the edge at Usagi's side, grabbed a hold of her hand, "guys, her hands are freezing."

Ami leaned forward and felt the pulse at her wrist, "her pulse is slowing, too. What's going on?"

Luna jumped off Usagi's chest and ran out of the room. Luna's four legs raced down the hall as fast as they could, passing the boys and outer senshi, and making her way to the only person she knew might be able to help. "Koenma! Please help! It's urgent!" Koenma stared befuddled at the talking cat. "I know I seem strange to you, but I'll explain later. Please!" Koenma jumped up and followed Luna back to Usagi's room. When Luna passed the guys and outers the second time with Koenma, they looked up from what they did and followed them, catching the urgency.

"What's wrong with her?" The boys walked in on Koenma's question.

"She's awake, but she can't open her eyes. Her pulse and temperature are dropping drastically. If we don't do anything, she's going to die." Ami explained.

Koenma moved to her side and studied her a moment, "Hiei, get inside her mind. See what's going on." He commanded.

Hiei looked about to argue, but when everyone glared at him, he complied. He knew how dangerous things were getting to be, and he couldn't let a friend die…even if they did fight a lot. Hiei focused his attention on Usagi and made his way into her mind. "_Baka Usagi, what's going on here?_"

"_Hiei? I can't open my eyes! I feel weird… but it's like I can see him in my head, and I hear his whispers in my thoughts saying I'm his. What's wrong with me!?_" Usagi sounded panicked.

"_Your pulse and temperature are dropping. You have to remain calm and focus on staying awake. We're trying to figure out a way to bring you back to the real world._"

"_Akira's eyes keep showing up. If he's in my mind, is it possible he's near the area somewhere?_"

"_His powers are strong. He could be at his hide-out and able to reach your mind still._"

Hiei pulled out of Usagi's mind and told the group of people what happened. "I don't know how to go about saving her though."

"It sounds as if he's just using his powers to keep her in the state she's in. Is it possible to fight his mind when she sees him again?" Ami suggested, hand to her chin as she thought things through carefully.

"Then that means… this is all up to Hiei?" Yusuke asked, glancing from Hiei to Usagi, worry written all over his face.

Everyone's eyes averted to Hiei, and he simply threw out his trademark "hn" and looked away impatiently, "Seems like it." He moved over to a wall and sat, relaxing against it. He closed his eyes and focused on Usagi's thoughts once more. The other Spirit Detectives and Koenma relaxed themselves in different parts of her room.

"I had a mission for her, too…" Koenma mumbled.

"_Listen here Baka, it looks like it's up to me to take care of this fool. How does he show up? In increments?_"

"_Yes, well, sort of. He's there, but he only shows himself at random times. I've noticed a five or ten minute wait between each visual visit._"

"_We'll wait, and then I want you to try talking to him with your mind. We need to be fast. Your girlfriends say you're getting worse._"

* * *

><p>Alarm snuck its way up my stomach, and it didn't feel good. I didn't want to die! I mentally cried, wishing dearly someone could save me. Minutes passed slowly before I saw his eyes glaring at me along with his whispers floating through my mind. "<em>Akira… what have you done to me?<em>"

"_I've stolen you. I locked your soul, causing you to freeze to a state between sleep and reality. In a way, I suppose we could call you Sleeping Beauty since only your true love can wake up. The only difference, however, between you and Sleeping Beauty is she had a living prince!_" His cackle echoed through my mind, and that terror I felt earlier now screamed at me. He disappeared again.

Once I knew he was gone, I called for Hiei to see if he remained in my mind. "_I heard you. Shut up with the screaming. I'll be back._" He said and left.

I listened as he told the others what Akira told me. He sounded distant, so I guessed he moved sat by a wall somewhere. "Her true love is…" I heard Makoto's voice trail off. Hers sounded like it was right above my head somewhere.

"He died… what do we do then?" Minako finished what Makoto couldn't. She seemed to be near Makoto, and her voice trembled when she spoke.

I listened, considering what they said, and suddenly decided dying wouldn't be too bad. I'd love to be with Mamo-chan again, even if it meant in death. I relaxed inwardly. Yeah… it wouldn't be so bad… I drifted into a world of dreams.

* * *

><p>Ami had her computer in hand and visor over her eyes now, fingering away at the keyboard as she worked hard to figure something else out. "Her temperature has dropped to a little below 60. Her pulse is below normal."<p>

"What about Kurama?" Rei suddenly asked. Her question stunned everyone into silence as they all turned to her… and then Kurama.

Kurama's eyes trailed down, "I don't think I would be true love. She told me herself her heart belonged with Mamoru still."

"But would you try please? Just try…" The desperation in Minako's voice dripped heavily.

Kurama hesitated. "I suppose it's worth an attempt." He took a step at a time to her bedside. Rei moved out of his way, and everyone watched a little uncomfortably as he slowly leaned into her. His eyes closed, trying to block out all the stares.

"Hold on." The door to the room suddenly filled with two figures. Everyone turned their attention from Kurama to the figures in the door. Kurama turned as well to see who'd interrupted his attempt to save Usagi, and… his jaw dropped open.

"I have a better idea of how to save her."


	22. Choices

**A/N: Sorry I'm a day late. J I got the votes and tallied them up. Who wins will be a surprise in this chapter. Review and fave and enjoy!**

Neo Queen Serenity stood in the doorway, and the four outer senshi gathered in a line behind her, as if to say they obeyed their leader, in every day clothes. She walked up to Usagi's bedside by her head, and her hand lay gently on Usagi's forehead. "Hiei, please let me know when he enters her mind once again. He surprisingly didn't argue. He focused on Usagi, searching her awake mind, waiting to hear his annoying voice sound through her head.

Ami rechecked her pulse and temperature, noting they were dangerously low. "Serenity, we must hurry! If she isn't saved soon, we could lose her forever."

"How much time?" Haruka asked; panic clearly seeping from her voice.

"I'd say about ten minutes before we lose her once and for all." Ami breathed quietly; the room heard her still. Fourteen sets of eyes watched the bunny alarm clock sitting at her bedside, counting the minutes away in their heads. No one dared say anything or move, as if any such thing could cause the ten minutes to fade to nothing, and they would lose their best friend forever.

With one minute left, Hiei muttered, "now."

Serenity's hand glowed, and her attention turned to her scouts and best friends, "Combine your powers and give it to her. Now before time runs out!" They did as their ruler told them.

Ami kept her hand in Usagi's, "Mercury planet power!"

"Mars planet power!"

"Venus planet power!"

"Jupiter planet power!"

"Saturn planet power!"

"Uranus planet power!"

"Neptune planet power!"

"Pluto planet power!" The girls' forehead glowed with their respective planet symbols, "Planet power!" The Spirit Detectives and Koenma watched in awe as their auras outlined their body, seconds later shooting into Usagi's body. Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes and did the same but quietly. The second hand struck the twelve and for a moment nothing happened.

* * *

><p>I was cold, to the point of shivering, and frightened. Ami told Serenity I had roughly ten minutes left, and I felt what she said. I struggled to fight the darkness that threatened to overtake me. Hiei entered and exited as he pleased, but his company wasn't very comforting seeing as how he didn't speak anyway. When he did speak though, I had to admit I was kind of surprised. "<em>Baka Usagi, stay awake. No one wants to lose you.<em>" I hardly heard his comment; he spoke so quietly.

"_What do you care? What does anyone care? Mamoru died saving me, and now I don't have anyone. I'm alone._"

"_You're not alone. Everyone isn't gathered in this room to watch you die. They're trying to save you._"

I sighed inwardly; I knew he was right. I had gone three years without Mamoru, and it was hard enough. I realized now, though, that as time passed, missing him had become easier. It hurt, yes, but I had changed. I became stronger and more independent, even if it didn't show at times. I had my friends, and I had Kurama. So many choices faced me directly, and time passed as it always does. It didn't slow down to wait on me to choose, and it surely didn't speed up, forcing me to decide any time soon. My mind drifted back to when they all disappeared, but Hiei interrupted me without care. "_Your friends are nice._"

"_They are. I don't know how I managed without them. You and Hotaru seemed to have hit it off._"

A pause. I could almost picture Hiei blushing. Almost. "_She reminds me of myself in a lot of ways._" He admitted.

I smiled mentally, knowing he could see it, "_Just be good to her. She deserves to have someone who will treat her right." _I struggled with the sentence as the darkness pulled me closer.

"_Stay awake._" His words blurred.

"_How much longer?_" I asked.

"_Two minutes._" Who knew ten minutes could feel like an eternity. It almost seemed like time was making me choose now instead of being patient like it should have been. Time seemed to stop in my mind, and I finally gave in to the beckoning darkness. It welcomed me. I vaguely heard Hiei saying something in my mind, followed by a "now" to Serenity.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, Mamo-Chan…" I stumbled across the ballroom floor in my pink dress, drunk, toward my love. My friends stood behind me, appalled. I interrupted his chat with two French men he knew, both looking lovely with their shaggy hair. I fell against Mamo-Chan, "Phase relativity pudding? Let's see… that is, you should put eggs, milk, and sugar together…and cover it and steam for about thirty minutes… something like that! Oh, don't forget to use fresh cream, okay?"<em>

_The dark haired French boy mocked me, "Oh she's comparing relativity to pudding?"_

_The blonde appeared intrigued, "That's quite a unique perspective!"_

_Their Japanese words surprised me, "Oh! My fellow guests can speak in Japanese? You must be an Edoko! Why don't you eat sushi?" I laughed loud._

_Mamoru's face flushed, embarrassed, as he tried to calm me down. I continued on, "Now, Mamoru, for the future international cultural exchange you should be like a boom!" As I said boom, I cheered and punched Mamoru in the face by accident. He fell over._

_The blonde took hold of my hands, smiling, "Usagi, you're so unique and charming!"_

_"Yeah! Nice to meet you! Cream Stew!"_

_Ami-Chan helped Mamoru up, noting that I was drunk. "Don't worry! Big bowl of curry!"_

_An elderly man in a brown suit with gray hair, the host of the party, took hold of my shoulders, "young lady, would you come over here?"_

_I blew a kiss at the French boys, "See you again! I'm not giving you anything!"_

_"Mamoru, would you bring her to the balcony?"_

_Mamoru took hold of me and guided me to the balcony, his hands warm and gentle on my shoulders. I leaned over the balcony, feeling the drinks coming back up. My girlfriends and Mamoru stood behind me, concerned. Ami handed me a glass, "Here's some water!"_

_"Why did she drink alcohol?" Mako-Chan asked._

_I glanced back at my friends, "What? I didn't drink alcohol; I just had a glass of juice, like this…" I imitated drinking a glass of juice. I leaned forward again, feeling sicker. _

_My friends shrieked, "Hey, Usagi!"_

_"Hold on, Usagi!" Minako said. Once I had a hold of myself, we made our way back to the dance floor._

_"Usagi, are you okay?" Makoto checked on me. I nodded with a yes._

_Michiru and Haruka appeared next to us, Haruka in a white suit and tie, and Michiru in a blue and white dress. They looked great. "Good evening everyone!"_

_"Hello!" We each greeted in turn._

_"Isn't it a wonderful party?" Michiru asked, and her smile was as peaceful as she looked. "The waltz has started! Mamoru, would you dance with me?" She held her hand forward, and I blocked him off._

_"No! Mamoru is dancing with me!"_

_"Oh, my." Haruka began, smiling her trademark handsome smile, "Then why don't you dance with me, Miss Dumpling?"_

_"Yes! I'll be happy to!" I cheered, suddenly smiling. My friends sweat dropped, laughing at my change in attitude. Haruka was a great teacher that night. I learned how to waltz._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blinked, and examined my surroundings. I thought I died. I was near death, and I left this world. No one could be found in my room. My door was closed, curtains open, and I turned toward my alarm clock. It was 4 o'clock. I wondered how long I had been out. My door opened suddenly, and Neo-Queen Serenity stepped through as if she knew I'd be awake. "I'm glad you're alright."<p>

I smiled at her, "How long have I been gone?"

"Just a couple hours. It's almost dinner time."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Being out of it for days at a time was never fun. It made me feel out of the loop of sorts. "Why are you here anyway?" The question came out, allowing me to get straight to the point. Serenity never pops up in the past. This is the first I believe.

"Straight to the point, I see. It's about you… the future…. Sort of. I can't tell you much because it's against the rules. I'm saddened about what all has happened, but it isn't all bad. You have choices, so many choices, but you should know you also have time to decide. You don't have to jump into anything right away. I think you should take things slow and see where things take you. Follow your heart. You know what your heart wants, but you resist because your mind says it's wrong." She sat on the foot of my bed now; I stared out the window as she spoke, listening. "It isn't wrong though. He would want you happy, no matter what."

A tear slipped, and I watched as it fell slowly and landed on top of the back of my hand. Slow and easy, as life should be, but it's not. "It just feels wrong. I feel like I might be…going about everything all wrong. I do know what my heart wants, but I don't know if my soul wants it, too." I argued.

Her hand gently covered mine, and I looked up to meet her crystal blue eyes, "Just know that nothing has to go fast or be quick. He wants you happy; everyone does. He's watching. It'll be ok. Think things through if you must, but I needed to let you know."

"If you still exist, that must mean I decided on being ruler after all." I noted, and she nodded.

"That is true; however, Crystal Tokyo has changed because of what's happened. It's a chain reaction, for every cause there is an effect. They aren't bad changes though. Not all of them are. Don't stay depressed. Be happy and enjoy what you have, even if what you had is gone."

I smiled once more and nodded. She had a point, even if I didn't like it. I knew things would change, and they would have to. I had to make them. No one ever said I had to rush into anything. I knew what I wanted though. I stood from the bed and threw my arms around Serenity. I hugged my future form, but her warmth felt comforting. "He loves you," she whispered in my ear, "they both do. They both want what's best for you. Go find him, and I'll be here of course. I'm always here." She giggled; I wiped my eyes and thanked her. I ran out of my room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. Surprisingly, I did not trip this time. Hiei sat in the window with Hotaru; Yusuke and Kuwabara played card games with Minako and Rei. Makoto wasn't around, but I smelled food drifting from the kitchen, and Ami sat on the couch catching up on her studies. Michiru and Haruka cuddled on the love seat, watching T.V.

Rei looked up when she felt my energy, smiled, and pointed to the back patio through the kitchen. I smiled a thank you and hastened out the door. At first, I didn't see anyone, and the feeling of being helpless washed over me. "Usagi?" His calm voice carried through the air with the wind, so quiet I thought I imagined it…until I turned to the garden a couple feet away and saw him standing in the middle of it. Roses surrounded his handsome figure. "It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

My lips upturned once more that night since I awakened, and I stepped toward him, slowly, one step at a time. He noticed but didn't move. Not even a smile rest on his face. "I feel confused."

He tilted his head slightly in question, "Confused?" I kept walking. I finally stopped in front of the garden moments later. Not near enough to touch, but not far enough to say I didn't know what I was doing.

"I have so much to decide and so many choices I have to make. Stay queen. Don't stay queen. Love Mamoru. Love you. Love someone because they think I need someone. Keep fighting here. Go home and live a peaceful life." I breathed; his emerald eyes penetrated me as he listened, obviously not understanding where I was going. "Go fast. Slow down. Grow up. Don't change. Serenity came and talked to me. It is odd receiving advice from your future self, you know? I'm still figuring things out, and I'm not in a hurry to figure them out. I have a long yet-to-live life ahead of me, and each second I breathe, something in my future is changing."

"You really are a superhero." He said at random, catching me off guard. He pulled a hand out from behind his back, one I never realized was there, and in his hand was a book. He held it up, so I could see the cover, and I recognized it to be the one from Akira's library. A book all about me and my life and accomplishments and failures. "I took it from his library, as you know. I wanted to know more about you." His facial expressions changed, and I realized he seemed sheepish, as if he did something wrong.

I stepped closer finally and took the book from him, flipping through it slowly. "You could have just asked," I said and looked up at him, and I was suddenly aware how close I really got to him…or maybe he stepped closer when I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't sure. His hand slid to my chin, cautiously, gently; seemingly afraid I would reject him. He inched closer, but I didn't move, "I would have told you." I whispered, just before his soft, warm lips touched mine. The kiss started slow and sweet and it grew more passionate after a couple minutes of him finally figuring out I wasn't going to reject him again.

When we finally separated, we breathed hard, gasping for our breath back. I noticed in that moment his love wasn't false. His eyes said it all as he continued staring at me. All the while we kissed, it never felt wrong. It felt completely right and safe. I missed Mamoru of course, and I would always love him. Serenity was right though. Mamoru is watching me, and I know he wants me happy. Wherever happiness finds me.


	23. First Date

**A/N: Sorry for you Mamo-Chan lovers. **** Kurama won the votes, which saddens me, too. I hoped more votes for MamoxUsagi would come in. :P Enjoy the next chapter. I decided to give you all a break before getting into the final battle! :) Review and fave my stuff and me! You won't regret it I promise ;D**

Weeks passed, and nothing much happened. I spent a lot of time with my friends, especially the scouts. We went to school again, and things appeared normal. I assumed Akira was behind the whole "forgetting me" ordeal. Setsuna checked in on us every once in a while, informing us of how Crystal Tokyo was doing. Apparently, it was in the process of crumbling still, as our new found enemy and old enemies never let up taking it over. We fought still, from youmas to demons, of course. I doubt the fighting would ever stop. Peace claimed us, and something else had to happen.

I sat in my room with the girls, getting ready for a date I had with Kurama. It was our first date, and my nerves were taking over. Rei-Chan stepped out of my closet with Minako-Chan, both girls holding up a couple sets of clothing. "Do you have anything besides sundresses and fighting attire?" Makoto asked, eyeballing the black suits and sundresses in Rei and Minako's hands.

"Not really." I admitted feebly, "I got rid of everything when I left home."

Ami looked up from her book, "What time is your date?"

"He said he would come by my room around 8 tonight."

"It's only noon now." Rei grabbed my hands, and the girls shoved me out the door. "Let's go shopping. You can't wear any of those clothes on a date."

"I like my sundresses!" I pouted, but I knew they were right.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Rei held up a gorgeous, admittedly, deep blue dress, stopping at midthigh, with a layer flowing on top of the shorter one to the ankles, leaving just a slit down the side. The layer held to the strapless top by a sprinkle of blue and silver diamonds.<p>

"That's much too formal. It's a date, not a prom." I rolled my eyes. She scowled at me and put the dress back.

"Let's make this a game." Minako cheered, and we all stared at her, confused. "Each of us pick out at least three items for her to try on, and she tries them on with us as an audience. Whoever's dress she picks will win!"

"That sounds more like a race then a game, but sure, I'm in." Makoto chimed in. The other girls reluctantly agreed, and I noticed even Ami put her book away to participate.

"GO!" Rei yelled, causing other customers to stare at us. I watched in a state of amusing shock as I watched my four best friends run around like chickens with their heads cut off searching for dresses and outfits they thought would suit me. I wondered what the winner would get as a prize, but I knew better than to stop them and ask.

When their hearts were content, they stood in front of me with clothes piled over both arms, even Ami. "You guys are set on finding me something, huh? I still don't see why I couldn't just wear a simple sundress."

Rei glared, "You know why. Now pick someone, and go try their clothes on!"

I took the clothes Ami had, figuring she seemed more reasonable than the rest. "Keep your likes and dislikes separate, and you can't make a choice until you go through all of us!"

When I finally stepped out of the dressing room the first time, I had tried on a hi-low dress with a blue top and pink skirt, and I felt out of place. Once upon a time, this would have been my thing probably. I had changed since three years ago when we were all together. Rei brought that up as I went from one dress to another and even a pantsuit (really?). "I had to learn to fight. It's hard to take up swordsmanship and karate in a dress. Plus my first two years were spent alone, and my last year was spent with a bunch of butt scratching boys."

"Good point," Mako-Chan began, "but it's kind of sad, you know? I miss the Usagi I've grown to love."

I looked down at my new spaghetti strap, black dress, and I had to admit I kind of liked it. It wasn't fancy, only simple, as it flowed to my knees, and one of the straps formed into red roses. I had finished Ami's choices long ago, and I was on Minako's last choice. It was weird that I loved it. I placed it on top of the like pile when I re-entered the dressing room. Next I had Rei's pile, and man her choices went so overboard. Why couldn't they understand I just wanted a simple something? It's a date, not prom! I tried on each of the elaborate dresses, tossing some beneath Minako's pick in the like pile, the rest in my dislike pile.

Makoto had picked reasonable things to wear, and thankfully, I didn't have to try on more than one lovely (note the sarcasm) dress for prom or a wedding. One consisted of a grey dress-shirt, black tights, and a black vest. It was cute, and as unique as it was, I also thought it to be simple, so I added it with Minako's pick. A white t-shirt and black mini-skirt was added to the like pile (but only for casualties). It was cute, but not for a date. In fact, everything Makoto picked was cute. "Alright," I said through the dressing room door, "I know which one I'm picking." I put on my original clothes, grabbed Makoto's choices and Minako's date dress, and made my way out to see my friends standing and waiting on me.

"Is that my pick?" Minako jumped up and down happily. I don't know what she's so happy about…no one ever announced a prize. Still, it was great to have my friends back.

"You have mine, too?" Mako-Chan asked, slightly confused.

I shrugged innocently, "they're cute. Not date worthy, but I would love them as street clothes. Rei, yours were much too… much for me, and Ami, yours were too business casual or prom dressy like Rei's."

We spent a couple more hours shopping and made it home with a little over an hour to get ready. We greeted the boys and raced upstairs, laughing at a stupid memory Rei brought up. They stared at us as if we were all crazy but waved in response. "Bye boys!" I shouted, and we ran down the upstairs hall to my room. Rei locked the door; the girls turned to face me."

"Alright! It's time to get you all dolled up for your date."

I groaned, "Ah Minako-Chan, don't say it like that!" I whined; we laughed. I took a shower and was forced to sit still on my bed as my friends did my hair and makeup. Relaxation befell me, comforting as they pampered me. Everything felt right, and I remembered once more how happy I was to have my best friends back.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurama should be walking down the hall, I did a last check in the mirror. As usual, my friends made me look great when I greatly depended on it. Black mascara drew my eye lashes out a bit more than they actually were, and silver eye shadow feathered back on one eye to stop near my hairline. Red glitter decorated my inner, lower part of my eye, and matching silver and red rhinestones decorated the top part of my eye; the red rhinestones formed a line from the outer corner of my eye stopping at the top of my cheek. Silver, glittery lip gloss donned my lips. As different as it was, it looked great. They braided my hair to stay over my right shoulder, pinned at the top with a silver flower (fake of course). Silver glitter lightly touched my upper chest. Black heels strapped their way around my ankles, silver studs adorning the straps and front of the heels.<p>

"I feel weird." I admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" Mako-Chan asked, admiring her work with the girls.

"I can't remember the last time I dressed up like an actual girl, aside from my sundresses." I turned around and smiled at them, "It's just weird."

"We need to get you back to the way you were. You're the weird one, sounding like dresses disgust you." Rei joked.

I shrugged and looked down at my feet, "Well, it's hard to play dress up with a bunch of guys." We chuckled before a knock sounded from my door, "He's right on time. How unusual in a guy." I opened the door and came face to face with someone I hadn't been expecting. "What are you doing here?" I glared, "how did you get in here?" Striking yellow eyes pierced my midnight blue ones.

"Going out tonight are we?" His half smile sent chills down my back. The girls moved to stand behind me.

"Don't look into his eyes guys." I warned them, and his smile grew darker.

"Yes, don't look into my eyes. You don't want to nearly kill your friend like this young lady did." He cackled quietly.

"What do you want, Akira?"

"I thought I'd come drop in a warning. Soon you and your friends will regret everything you've ever done to me. It will be our last fight. No holograms, no using your friends, nothing unfair of the sort."

I held my fists up, ready to strike if I had to, "until that day comes, I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

He leaned in close, his lips almost brushing mine, "Be prepared." He whispered, and just like that, he was gone. I glanced back at the girls, worry on all of our faces. We had no idea what was to come.

"What'd he mean by you almost killed your friend?" Ami asked, a little out of the blue.

I shuffled my feet and fidgeted, "Ah, well, you know…" I didn't know how to explain this one and laughed inwardly, "Soon after I joined the Spirit Detectives, we had our first mission to hunt down Akira and save Botan. I fell through a trap door; he forced me to look into his eyes, and after that I was his. Next thing I knew, Kurama was on the ground in front of me, a huge cut across his torso. Apparently, I caused it."

"Everyone knows it wasn't your fault though," a voice said from behind me, and I turned and jumped onto Kurama in a hug. Is it weird I felt happy once more at the sight of him?

"The look Hiei gave me that day though," I shuddered as the image went through my head. If looks could kill, I would've been dead.

"You look great," Thank goodness Kurama changed the topic, allowing me the chance to see what he wore. He had dressed himself up in a white dress shirt and red dress pants with white shoes. Everything else looked the same about him, "Are you ready to go?"

I linked my arm through his, "I most certainly am."

* * *

><p>"Tell me more about you." Kurama said. We sat at a table in the middle of a really nice restaurant. I ordered so much food; I couldn't wait until they brought it out. I felt bad about spending his money, but he offered, and everyone knows how much I love my food.<p>

"I don't think there's more I could tell you. You sort of stole a book from Akira's library whose main protagonist just so happens to be me." I smiled.

He laughed at my response, "That's true, but I still feel like I don't really know you. I know you saved the world from the Dark Kingdom twice, met your future daughter and saved her from the… I believe it was the Dark Moon. You saved the world countless of times to sum it up, but that has nothing to do with who you are as a person. What makes you happy, tick, sad, etc.?"

"I don't think that's what you really want to know right now. Honestly, there's not much more to tell. You've read my life story, so it should be obvious what makes me happy or angry. Instead of talking about me, how about we talk about you."

Kurama looked down, and before either of us could speak again, our food showed up. My subconscious was aware of the fact that I was drooling, but I did not care. I thanked the waiter and dug in right away. "Usagi, shouldn't you slow down?" Kurama sweat dropped, looking embarrassed as surrounding customers stared at me, food flying everywhere.

I blushed, realizing how much of a commotion I caused and wiped my face and hands with my napkin. "Sorry, food tends to excite me."

He chuckled. The rest of our meal went well, as we talked about anything and everything (except him of course) and ate in a more peaceful manner than before. A clock chimed midnight from downtown somewhere, and we strolled down a dock overlooking a lake now.

"I have a fox demon lurking inside me, and he has the tendency to come out when he feels like it. I've tried hard to keep him from you," I glanced at him in time to notice him wince, "his name is Yoko. He's cruel, vindictive, and merciless, completely opposite personality from me. Before I met Yusuke, or heard of him for that matter, I was a master thief renowned as the "Legendary Bandit" and an A-class ranked fox-demon. At some point, my second-in-command, a man named Yomi, decided to gain power through theft of very valuable items from secure facilities in Makai even gaining a group of like-minded individuals. However, too many of my lieutenant's impulsive and rash decisions of acting on his own, had cost me several of my men, and I had to save Yomi several times in the past.

"Eventually, I sent a hitman to punish Yomi, using false information of a well-guarded treasure as bait; the assailant would blind him, and I left him for dead. Sometime afterward, I met Kuronue, a fellow thief, who shared similar values to mine. We became good friends who would steal various important artifacts together. One night, after successfully obtaining some rare antiquity, we fell into a trap of shooting bamboos; they mortally wounded Kuronue. After hearing my friend's plea to leave him behind, I reluctantly left to once again be alone to thieve by myself."

I linked my arm with his once more and hugged his arm before smiling up at him. "I would like to hear more."

He stopped us and leaned against the dock railing, looking out at the moonlight reflecting on the lake. "I believe that's enough for tonight." I leaned against him and nodded in understanding.

"When I first found out my life would be forever changed," I began, feeling the need to give him a story in return, "it was devastating. My day started out normal. I was already running late for school by the time I got out of bed. I was a clumsy, below-average junior high student who encountered a black cat on my way to school that morning. I rescued it from some children and removed some band-aids from its forehead, revealing a crescent bald spot. Realizing I was going to be late once more, I left the cat and ran to school. I was late anyway, and Sakurada-Sensei further berated me for achieving yet another low test score. My friend Naru attempted cheering me up with a trip to the jewelry store her mother owns. When I arrived home later that day, my mother immediately jumps down my throat about the test, afterwards kicking me out of the house. Once I was allowed back inside, I took a nap in my room instead of doing my homework. I hate homework; it's the worst thing in the world.

"The black cat I rescued earlier invited herself into my room through the window and speaks to me. It scared me; it was strange to see a cat talking." I laughed at the memory, "I ducked behind my bed and everything. She introduced herself as Luna and thanks me for removing the band-aids which suppressed her powers. She gives me a brooch and tells me I must fight a mysterious enemy attacking the town and assist in the search for our princess. At first I didn't believe her, so Luna makes me recite my transformation phrase. There I am. Sailor Moon, standing in front of my mirror. For the longest time, I fought, and I hated it. I would much rather be a normal girl with a normal life."

I paused, letting Kurama take in my story, and added, "When I think about it now, though, I definitely prefer the best friends I have now and the future I get to create." When I looked to Kurama to see his reaction, emerald eyes met my sapphire eyes. My breath caught in my throat. Not a moment sooner did he lean down, slowly, and gently kissed me.

When he finally pulled away, he held my hand and started walking again, leading us away from the docks, "it's getting late. We need to head home." The rest of our date played in silence. Once we arrived at the mansion, the lights were off, everyone in bed. He walked me to my door and kissed me once more. "I had fun tonight, Usagi, and thank you for telling me something new about you." Before I could reply, he disappeared inside his own room. I placed my fingers gently to my lips, feeling the left-over tingle of his lips being there before entering my room to find sleep.


	24. Plans and a Sad Future

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I've had a busy weekend, and I probably won't get to add tomorrow due to working all day. The good news is I'm off Tuesday, so I'll definitely add then! Review and stuff. I've had a couple reviews the last couple weeks, and you guys inspire me to keep writing! I appreciate all the encouragement, and I'm more than glad you all love this story. :P Enjoy!**

**Chp. 24**

"Usagi! Usagi!" I groaned and rolled away from the voice yelling at me to get up. "You must get up! This is urgent!"

"What is it?" I mumbled, wishing I could just go back to sleep.

"It's about Crystal Tokyo. Akira has gathered Queen Beryl and Nehellenia, and they're trying to destroy it."

I sat up quickly at hearing Setsuna say this, "What?! Is everyone ok? We have to go!" I jumped out of bed and threw on an outfit Makoto picked out for me yesterday before gathering my weapons in their rightful places.

"Everyone's fine. Haruka and Michiru are there now keeping them all safe. I decided to come get you and your teams." I glanced at the clock. It was still rather early, and I had no clue how early everyone else woke up because of my being up last. I pulled out my communicator and called Koenma.

"Koenma, gather everyone in your office, now, including the Sailor Senshi! There's been an emergency mission." He nodded without question and the screen went blank. "Let's go." We ran out of the room after one last check to make sure I had all my weapons. I'd never run so fast in my life. Before long, I stood in Koenma's office, waiting on everyone to pile in. My impatience showed. I paced the room when I couldn't stand around anymore. "Where are they Koenma?"

"I got in touch with them all. They said they would be here soon."

Just then, the inner Senshi walked in, transformed and ready to fight. I considered transforming myself. Maybe I should. I can still use my weapons, and it would be a great benefit. "Setsuna, let's transform." She nodded, and we shouted our transformation phrases. "**Moon Eternal, Make-Up!**" The ribbons and feathers did their job, and I reappeared dressed as Eternal Sailor Moon.

"**Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!**" Once the purple waves disappeared, Pluto stood before us, ready to fight. While she transformed, the boys finally appeared in the room.

"It's about time." I sighed, and I looked at Koenma. "Our mission is to save Crystal Tokyo. We might be there for a while because Akira has revived Queen Beryl and Nehellenia, and the three of them are doing their best to destroy the future world." I then looked to my larger group of friends, "This will be our toughest battle yet. If the three villains are single-handedly challenging, imagine all three working together." They nodded in understanding, even Hiei, and I suddenly remembered, "Oh and girls… this is our new future we're about to face." I glanced at Kurama, "let's try not be effected by it too much."

"Are you all ready?" Koenma asked and formed a portal in the room without waiting for a reply. "Please be extremely careful. I'll check in on occasion and see how things are going."

I braced myself, took a deep breath, and led my friends to the other side of the portal: our future. The place was bare, and it reminded me of the time we fought the Black Moon Clan. The sky was dark, not a single sun ray in sight, and many buildings in turmoil, even the Crystal Palace looked ready to crumble to shambles. The group of heroes followed me down the currently-darkened road, toward the palace. "Where are the others?" I asked Sailor Pluto.

"They're in the same underground area as before. It was…" She trailed off.

I knew what she meant though. My heart clenched itself in agony. "King Endymion's secret hide-out but Demando found us anyway." I smiled at the memory. "How much of the future has changed now?" The question could no longer be silenced. We all wanted to know; fear just overcame the power to voice it.

Sailor Pluto smiled sadly at me, "It's changed a good bit. Chibi-Usa is no longer…well, I'm sure you knew that." I saw the slight shift in her eyes as she attempted hiding a glance at Kurama.

"What about him?" I mumbled, but I knew the demons could hear me.

"You'll just have to see for yourself." Her smile turned real, and I couldn't help but return the smile. I swallowed the lump in my throat which formed at her saying Chibi-Usa had disappeared. I grew to love the kid, my daughter… of course I loved her. She saved me and drove me up the wall to no end. She stole my hidden stash of candy, and she tricked my family into thinking she was a cousin. I glanced up at the dark sky, no sight of stars or the moon.

A hand landed on my shoulder, startling me a bit. I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto stood on either side of me now; Rei squeezed my shoulder gently, and Minako leaned in to hug me, laying her head on my shoulder. "It's going to get easier. We all miss them." Rei whispered.

"Yeah," my smile returned to my face, "it will. It's just hard. I miss Mamo-Chan a lot, but I miss Chibi-Usa so much as well. I was just remembering the way she used to drive me crazy. Remember the time she and I switched ages because of PallaPalla?" We laughed at my words. "Oh, there's also when Nehellenia threw her off a balcony floating high above earth."

"Yeah, you dived after her." Ami smiled. "How about Black Lady? Wiseman convinced her she was unloved and not cared for."

The girls laughed, and we walked the rest of the way to the castle reminiscing when she were here. The boys never said anything, only listened, and Sailor Pluto commented or laughed sparsely. Just before we entered the underground area, Pluto stopped and turned to me, "Just because the old things and people have disappeared, doesn't mean the new will be any worse."

"You all made it. Thank goodness!" Sailor Saturn opened the door and appeared on the other side of it.

We rushed inside and shut and locked the door behind us, "Of course we did. How are things looking?" I noticed Neo Queen Serenity and the future Senshi in chairs in front of the memorable large computers, with Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing respectably behind them, as if to show their guardianship.

Serenity stood and walked over to us, "Well they're in hiding. We can't find their location. We believe they are tricking us."

"Tricking you how?" The present Sailor Mars asked.

"They show up on our radars only to disappear and reappear elsewhere. They're playing with our minds." Sailor Uranus replied, keeping her face stern and guard ready.

I looked at Sailor Mercury standing beside me, "Can your computer locate them?"

Sailor Mars slapped my shoulder laughing, "I'm surprised, Odango-Atama. You sound like you have really learned how to be a leader since we've been gone."

I stood upright, angry, and growled, "I can tell you I didn't miss my nickname; I've always known how to be a leader."

Her face neared mine, brows furrowed in anger, "You did too! You were the worst leader ever!"

I stuck my tongue out and prepared a retort before Hiei interrupted, "Not this again. Do you two always fight?"

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped and each answered with a yes in their own way. Sailor Mercury spoke again before anyone could start another argument, "The arguing can wait anyway." She looked at me, "I think I've located where they're at, and you were more than right. This will be the toughest battle yet."

I sighed, "I'd hoped I could call that exaggeration, but I suppose not. Where at? And we need a plan."


	25. Fights and Truth: Her reality

**Chp. 25**

**A/N: I don't know if you guys noticed, but my story is coming to an end. J It makes me sad. I loved writing this story. I'll write more stories though; this is uber fun! But first I should probably finish my other two stories after this one. Hehe, anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

Thunder boomed in the sky, and I screamed for the third time since we embarked on our journey to their hideout. A storm just _had_ to make its appearance when we decided to leave. "Are you sure you're okay, Sailor Moon?" Kurama asked, amusement seeping from his voice.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered, cowering behind the group a little.

The warrior of fire rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Here I thought you'd grown up."

I growled and appeared beside her in an instant, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said 'here I thought you'd grown up.' You obviously have not."

"Just because I'm terrified of thunder does not make me any less mature."

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Try again, Odango-Atama."

I could tell our other friends were either aggravated or pissed that we continued to argue, and as much as I missed the beautiful priestess, I already tired of her picking fights with me. "You know what Rei," I stopped walking in front of her, forcing her to stop, and naturally my friends stopped as well, "I'm getting tired of your comments. If it wasn't for me, your butt would still be under Akira's spell and eventually dead. I may be scared of thunder and what my future possesses now, but that doesn't make me any less of a human."

Before she could say anything, I turned and ran off, leaving her stunned speechless with my friends. Who needed them? I'd just… I don't know. I knew I couldn't face the three villains alone, and I wouldn't dare try. So what if I had a couple fears and flaws…who doesn't? Perfect Mars doesn't. I finally stopped running and collapsed in the middle of the street. We didn't have time to be fighting and picking on each other and running away. A battle needed to be won.

I looked around, examining my surroundings, and I realized I stopped running in the middle of the Shopping District. Crown Center Arcade stood tall and desolated to my right. In fact, the sidewalks were empty, not a face to be seen. Lightning struck and thunder sounded again, another scream escaped my lips and I ran inside the arcade. As scary as it was, I preferred it over the loud thunder. I sat across the door and watched as rain finally poured.

Sailor Mercury located their hideout, learning that they remained in separate locations. Our aim was to take Akira down first, seeing as how he could somehow resurrect our past enemies. Beryl and Nehellenia both hated me, and we wanted to deal with them last, figuring they would actually be harder to rid of. Serenity and the future Senshi remained in the hideout with Uranus and Neptune, while the present Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and I wandered out into the danger alone. We were prepared. Thankfully, I saw no sign of a future Kurama, but I knew I shouldn't let that slide yet.

"Usako… are you alright?" I looked up, startled, and rubbed my eyes to be sure I was awake and seeing straight. Mamo-Chan stood across from me, well Tuxedo Mask did, and he looked so real.

"Mamo..ru?" I whispered.

He nodded, smiling, and I ran into his arms, feeling the tears burning my eyes. I couldn't believe it…I shouldn't believe it. I pulled away, "You can't be here. You died…Akira killed you."

"Your love brought me back," He pulled me to him again, and I rested my head on his shoulder, all thoughts of the present and future forgotten except for him.

"Princess, you've made this easy." A familiar voice said from behind me. I pulled away from Mamoru…with no luck. He wouldn't let me go.

"Mamoru let me go. Beryl resurrected him; he's back and going to kill us."

His arms tightened around my torso, and I found I could barely breathe. Through the reflection in the windows, I could make out the image of the Shitennou behind me, weapons drawn. The Shitennou were the four generals and bodyguards of Prince Endymion before Queen Beryl brainwashed them. Now, they are the generals and bodyguards of her and the Dark Kingdom. They are also the lovers of the Inner Senshi, once upon a time. Kunzite stood tall and front in center in his blue Dark Kingdom uniform: pants, a collared shirt, and white gloves, with his white hair willowed around his face, his ice cold, narrowed eyes pierced the back of my head. A black and navy cape clung to his shoulders, signaling the leader, as only he bore this cape. Shivers flew down my spine. Zoisite, the shortest, remained closest to Kunzite, as they treated one another like brothers, moreso than the other members of the Shitennou, in the same uniform, adorning blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and poisonous green eyes.

Jadeite, the second shortest, angled himself more toward the back of the group of generals, his blonde, shaggy hair slightly falling in his ocean eyes, and lastly, Nephrite stood slightly in front of Jadeite. His chocolate hair fell to the middle of his back in waves, and his matching chocolate eyes bore into my back with hatred. They all hated me, and I couldn't blame them. What about Mamoru though? Mamoru cackled, "You fell for our trap. As if I could ever love you again, your heart left me for another man."

This couldn't be Mamoru. He'd never talk to me like that. He would understand, wouldn't he? "Let me go." I whimpered. He released me, only to quickly wrap his large hands around my small neck… and squeeze. I couldn't contain myself anymore, and I let my tears flow freely now. I didn't understand. Nothing happening currently made sense to me, and for some reason, I felt like breaking down just then. It felt like everything I worked hard to maintain and control the last few weeks couldn't have any more added to it. And it couldn't. I couldn't. In the windows, I made out Kunzite's reflection raising his sword, ready to have a turn at me.

"Let her go!" The Senshi of passion and fire screamed, and I looked away from the reflection to the door, sighing gratefully when my Senshi stood, ready to fight, with the Spirit Detectives.

Mamo's hands didn't let up though, only squeezed harder. I coughed, feeling I could no longer breathe even the tiniest bit. "Why should I?" He lifted my higher before turning to face my friends, allowing me to see the Shitennou now. Just before I thought I would pass out, he threw me as if I weighed the same amount as a mere sheet of paper. I hit the wall hard, screamed, and landed on my side.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus and Kurama ran to my side, helping me to my feet and checking my wounds. I brushed them both off, informing them I was fine and they could take care of me later.

"Who are you? You're not Mamoru." My voice came out raspy, betraying my confidence.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask of course. Who else would I be?"

I held my hand up, and my trusty tiara appeared, the red, centered jewel held between my forefinger and thumb. My eyes narrowed angrily, and I said "**Moon**…," The tiara glowed a bright yellow, "would you like to explain, or I could do this the hard way?"

His lips formed a smirk, daring me to attack. The Shitennou stepped forward while I gave Mamoru time to decide once and for all whether or not he wanted to answer me. The generals stood across their ex-lovers: Kunzite in front of Venus, Nephrite and Jupiter, Jadeite and Mars, and Zoisite and Mercury. The Spirit Detectives posed with the Inner Senshi, ready to fight – sword out, finger up, whip in hand. "**Moon Tiara Action!**" I yelled, tired of waiting. My tiara took the form of a discus and wound its way around the room, flying toward Mamoru. It struck his stomach, and he yelled in agony. My tiara disappeared, and Mamoru fell to his knees, holding his wound. He stood up, and his face scrunched in fury.

"You brat!" He yelled, and he ran toward me, sword in hand and ready to strike.

_TBC_

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. It makes it more... killer! Hehe :) I'll update tomorrow! Nighty night all! **

***** A BIG thanks to sailorangelmoon1 and Moonprincess1416 for the continuous support and love! You two inspire me the most to keep writing. Thank you again!**


	26. Fighting the Shitennou

**Chp. 26**

** A/N: Not much to say currently. o-o Review and stuff!**

Mercury struck her hand out, "**Mercury**," her planet symbol shined on the palm of her hand before turning into swirls of blue and washing around her. The blue water-like streams formed a harp, which she played with her other hand and chanted, "**Aqua Rhapsody**!" Streams of water shot out at Zoisite. He jumped in attempt to dodge, but the aqua managed to hit his arm, causing him to yelp slightly in pain.

Yusuke took Zoisite's moment of weakness to assault from behind. He held his right index finger up like a gun, focusing his energy into it, and not a moment later, a ball of blue spirit energy shot out and hit Zoisite in the back. Zoisite screamed, unable to dodge Yusuke's Spirit Gun any quicker. "After you." Yusuke grinned at the guardian of Mercury. She smiled her usual, friendly smile, before crossing her arms over her chest. A drop of water fell, making the sound of splashing into more water. Mercury spun, and drops of water circling her; she lifted her hands, "**Shine Aqua Illusion**!" She threw her arms in front of her, and a similar stream of water shot out.

Zoisite's lethal eyes watched as his impending death approached quickly, all chances of dodging gone. When it finally struck, it burned, and he screamed before turning into dust and disappearing, literally. Yusuke high-fived Sailor Mercury, glad to have one down, and the rest to go. "We make a good team," he cooed. She nodded in acknowledgement then rested and watched the rest of the Senshi as they fought. Sailor Moon claimed Tuxedo Mask for herself, angry about being tricked and fooled, especially with him being gone. That meant, however, the Senshi and Spirit Detectives got to have a go at the Shitennou. As hard as it was, they were past the emotions at this point in time. Their destinies just didn't allow it. They accepted it.

* * *

><p>The priestess senshi charged Jadeite from the right, and Kurama mimicked Sailor Mars from the left. Jadeite saw them both coming, and he managed to jump out of the way at the last minute, causing Mars and Kurama to body slam into each other. They fell to the floor, shook their heads, and rose to their feet. That hurt. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked, and Sailor Mars nodded. They turned to see Jadeite, arm in front of him, glaring at them. Before they had time to react, a powerful energy hit them in the chest, knocking them both back. They shrieked at the burning sensation the energy caused when it touched them, but quickly stood up, dodging his second blast. Kurama pulled out a rose, and he focused his energy on it to cause it to turn into his legendary Rose Whip. The scent of roses filled the room. With the flick of the wrist, the long-winded, green, thorny whip swished in Jadeite's direction. Jadeite jumped, but not before the whip struck his arm. Sailor Mars ran up to Jadeite in his moment of weakness, and sent an uppercut his way. He dodged and blocked another attack; his knee flew out from underneath him and kneed her in the stomach. The miko doubled over, and Jadeite took that moment to collide his fist with her cheek, hard. She stumbled, wiped the drying blood off her lip, and glared up at him.<p>

"That's a scary look." Jadeite mocked.

She stood upright. She noted Kurama sneaking up on him, and she kept her intent on distracting Jadeite from noticing Kurama for the moment. "I can be your worst nightmare."

Jadeite rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort. Landing in a nearby wall, Kurama had grabbed Jadeite by the back of his neck and swung him across the room. Mars posed in front of the fallen form of Jadeite and prepared her attack, holding her arm out the same way Mercury did. The symbol of Mars appeared, just light enough to make out, on her hand before waves of fire shot out. "**Mars**," the fire formed the shape of a bow and arrow, and she turned to aim it at Jadeite, "**Flame Sniper**!" The blazing arrow released from the bow and struck Jadeite in the heart. Jadeite screamed in obvious pain before disintegrating to dust, joining Zoisite.

Sailor Mars fell to her knees, hurting from the amount of damage Jadeite managed to deal her. Sailor Mercury, Yusuke, and Kurama ran to her side. "Are you alright Sailor Mars?" The Senshi of Wisdom questioned, worry seeping from her voice slightly.

"I'll be fine." Sailor Mars smiled, "I think I should sit out for a bit though to regain some of my lost energy." Her legs attempted standing her up, but they wobbled miserably. Kurama and Yusuke wrapped an arm around their shoulders and walked her to where Mercury and Yusuke sat to watch the fight. As Sailor Mercury and Kurama got to work on Mars' wounds, the group of three watched the remaining battles take place while Yusuke took it upon himself to help the last four.

* * *

><p>Kunzite and Nephrite stood back to back, and Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke had the two surrounded. "Five to two hardly seems fair." Kunzite spoke, his voice deep and attentive. His eyes turned white, and a gust of wind flew around them. The girls and Spirit Detectives covered their faces, but they kept their line of sight visible. Demons made of shadows popped out of the ground. Sailor Venus gasped at how many there were.<p>

"I fail to see how that makes the odds fair." Yusuke growled before tossing a punch in a shadow's direction.

"It gives us the girls, while you all tire yourselves fighting my shadows." Nephrite cackled. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Kurama joined the fight, realizing they would be needed. Everyone but Sailor Venus and Jupiter got to work on the shadows. The remaining girls focused their fight on their ex-lovers. Jupiter began by throwing her arm out, and the symbol of Jupiter appeared over her hand lightly.

"**Jupiter**," Lightning bolts flew out and illuminated green light from the gold bar that appeared at the top of her tiara when she prepared an attack. Green petals flew around her body as Jupiter slowly began spinning with her arms across her chest. As she spoke the rest of her chant, "**Oak Evolution**," she spun faster and raised her arms above her head, poised like a ballet when she performs her graceful spin. The light shone brighter, and the petals floating around her shot out and surrounded the form of Nephrite. Electric shock sounded as Nephrite grunted at the pain. Kunzite ran at Jupiter, but Sailor Venus literally slid in front of Jupiter, her golden hair flying around her no longer mobile form.

Kunzite stopped, glaring. He couldn't get Jupiter, so he would get them both. He held his arms up in front of him, and his energy sent waves of power out of his hands. Venus held her hands in front of her face, protecting herself; before long, she could no longer stand her ground. She flew into Jupiter, who fell against the floor behind her. Nephrite fell forward after he was freed from the shocking discomfort. He stood quickly, and both men appeared in front of Venus and Jupiter before they were able to get up. The shorter of the two boys picked Jupiter up by her neck, and the leader of the Shitennou yanked Venus up by the red bow in her hair. Both boys used their free hand to knock the wind out of the girls before throwing them both at an angle where they would collide with each other.

Just before they slammed into each other, however, Hiei and Kurama used their demonic speed and grabbed both girls in mid-flight. With a quick thank you, Venus grabbed the chain off her leotard and yelled, "**Venus Love-Me Chain**!" She links of the chain took the shape of hearts as she swung it at Kunzite and Nephrite. The chain wrapped around the boys and squeezed. Jupiter took the opportunity to combine her bolts of lightning with Venus' chain of love.

Jupiter gripped the orange chain, and said "**Supreme Thunder**" in a calm yet deadly voice. Her lightning bolts shot down the chain and struck the two boys, who screamed louder than anyone had that night. "See you in the next life." Sailor Jupiter whispered. Kunzite and Nephrite joined Zoisite and Jadeite, and the shadows tiring out the team died along with them.

The teams made sure everyone was okay, and Mercury and Kurama worked on Venus' and Jupiter's wounds, which weren't bad or a lot. They turned to see Sailor Moon in the middle of fighting the so-called Tuxedo Mask. She struggled, that much was obvious, but they knew she wanted to take care of him alone, and they allowed her that much. They wouldn't sit and watch her die though. If it came down to it, they would help. They were a team after all.


	27. Queen Beryl

**Chp. 27**

I stood up straight, panting slightly. Whoever played the role of evil Tuxedo Mask did a wonderful job beating me up. In fact, I believe he landed more punches than I did. I was hardly aware of my friends watching, as they were finished with their fights.

I yanked my kodachis from their sheathed areas and ran at him. I struck carelessly, very unlike me, but I wanted to know so bad who this was, and I wanted to make him pay for what he did to me. Many punches, dodges, and blades were aimed between us, and once I finally had him trapped underneath my sword, I managed to say to what I wanted to say and make him cooperate. Sort of.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded more menacing than I intended.

"I already told you. I'm Tuxedo Mask."

I chucked my kodachi to the side and yanked the man up by his collar; tears threatened to fall, "You are not," I growled, "Tuxedo Mask would never say something like that to me." It pissed me off the way he took advantage of the love I shared with Tuxedo Mask.

The masked man's lips twitched into a smirk, "you're smart. It's a shame Prince Endymion wasted his love on you instead of sharing it with someone more useful and valuable to this world."

I unsheathed my other kodachi, which I had put up a while ago when I had him under my other one, and without thinking, I sent it deep into his chest. He grunted, hiding his pain as much as possible. His life energy slowly left his body, and I stood up. "Whoever created you," I said loud enough for my friends to hear, "will pay dearly." He managed a laugh just before he disappeared completely.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" The protector of Mars asked.

I sighed, letting my anger release before replying, "I'm fine. It's just wrong for someone to take advantage of him like that, especially in his death." Kurama surprised me by wrapping his arms around my shoulder in a loving embrace, and he held me close to him.

"It's not right, but don't let it anger you so much. You know the real truth, and that's all that matters." I blushed slightly, not used to Kurama showing affection in front of my friends. They all smiled though, which meant it was alright, so I leaned into him ever so slightly. "I think Queen Beryl is behind it though. We need to take care of her first. She'll probably be harder to defeat as opposed to Nehellenia."

Sailor Mars stepped closer to me, and I noticed the apologetic, caring look she had in her eyes, "I'm sorry. You really have changed, and it sort of makes me sad to see how much. I just wanted to keep what we had, but I have to let that go. I still love you either way, and I'll always be here for you."

"You don't have to apologize…but I haven't changed that much." I grinned, and I hugged her.

"Let's go find Beryl and take care of our first challenge," Sailor Mars said. I looped arms with her and Kurama, and the three of us led the rest of our team to the place we saw on the radar. It was a long walk from the arcade, at the edge of the city. She had placed a giant building representing a skull and crossbones as her hideout, and I realized it was very similar to the one she lived in when we fought her the first time.

"The last time we fought her," Sailor Venus broke the silence, "we died, and Sailor Moon revived as all, and we had no memories of our past lives or of being Senshi. Luna had to re-awaken us."

"Let's not see that happen again," The protector of Jupiter lightly punched my arm, and I nodded in agreement.

"Shall we? It's about time we resolve the worlds' conflicts once more." The senshi and detectives cheered, ready to fight. Honestly though, I was ready for the fighting to end, and I had to wonder if it would ever stop. Of course not. There's always going to be someone with an impure heart. That darkness wrapped around their hearts takes over, and they imagine they are doing themselves and everyone else justice.

Inside, Beryl's long hair covered areas of the dark gray floor. The walls were black, and they looked like a hard, sponge-like material. I didn't know quite what to call it. The sun wouldn't shine at all if it existed currently. Queen Beryl's hideout was dark and dreary, and I hated being here. I'm sure Hiei loves it though. Hiei glared at me, and I smirked.

"I'm not surprised to see you all made it this far, Sailor Moon." The sound of pure hatred echoed through the room, and we could barely make out the outline of Beryl's slim but curved figure across the enclosed area standing in front of her make-shift throne.

"What did you do to Tuxedo Mask?" I asked as we continued walking toward her. The closer we got, the more we could make out. Slowly, her long, red hair and bright, garnet eyes became visible. Her floor-length indigo dress gave way to her dark demeanor. A black crown with a black jewel adorned her forehead, representing her rule over the Dark Kingdom. In her hand, she held a white staff, made out of bones I assumed, with a black crystal ball on the top of the staff.

"Did you enjoy him? I revived him once again, only this time, I rearranged his memories."

I glared at the dark queen, "how dare you take advantage of our love like that!"

"You didn't like it? I got a thrill out of watching you two fight, and let's not forget the Senshi fighting the Shitennou."

"I'm glad you were excited about it," Sailor Venus said, venom dripping from her voice a little.

"Oh lighten up. You'll reunite in the future like you're meant to. You guys never die, did you forget?" The Spirit Detectives glanced our way, slightly confused, and the Senshi and I shrugged having nothing to say. I called my wand forth, and we prepared to fight. "Once again, we all fight."

"Guys," I said to my new team, "do you think you can combine your powers with ours?" They nodded and got their weapons ready. Teamwork would be a large part of our final battles. Queen Beryl placed her staff in front of her, and she placed her energy into the crystal ball. "For love and justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

Beryl shot a stream of energy out, and I fell backward from the force it caused. I got to my knees, and I furrowed my brows, followed by yelling at the Senshi and Koenma's team to begin their attacks. As they built their energy up, I ran at Beryl, lifted my own staff high, and swung it in her direction. Her staff lifted to meet and block mine. The sound of staves hitting bounced off the walls of the darkened den. Beryl landed a hit, the ball at the top of the staff knocking the wind out of me slightly. I retaliated and hit Beryl in the face; her cheek bruised and her lip bled a little bit.

"Spirit Gun!"

"Sword Grow Longer!"

"Rose Whip!"

"Sword of the Darkness Flame!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

I prepared my staff in haste, "Starlight Honeymoon... Therapy…Kiss!" Spirit energy, elements, and weapons all wound together to form a single attack, turning into a giant ball of white light. The power emitting from it was almost overbearing. Queen Beryl emitted a blood-curdling scream, and the ball engulfed her. I made my way to wear she stood, and I picked up the lone jewel left behind. "I told you not to take advantage." I muttered; I turned to my friends. "You boys did great. You're a lot more powerful than I remember." I smiled then bowed, "Thank you."

"She wasn't really that tough," Sailor Jupiter whined, and I couldn't help but agree.

"I believe when Akira revived the two queens, he didn't return their max potential. Perhaps he's urging you to save our energy for when we fight him, but at the same time, he's using some of our energy so we won't be as strong." Sailor Mercury conceded; she had pulled her computer out to analyze the jewel, and apparently that's what the reading gave her.

"Well whatever his plan, we're going to defeat him once and for all this time." I clenched the jewel in my hand tightly, glaring at nothing with determination. This would be the final battle. All we had to do now…was defeat Nehellnia. I imagined she'd be easy like Beryl was. "Let's go."


	28. Final Words and Venus and Kuwabara

**Chp. 28**

When we got to Nehellenia's designated spot on the radar, we stopped, and I have to admit, we were confused. A lot. "What is that? Yusuke asked.

Sailor Mercury naturally pulled out her trusty computer and visor to analyze it.

"I think it's an invitation from Nehellenia." Sailor Jupiter answered, and the rest of us nodded in agreement. A giant swirl of black floated in front of us, and a white light pulsed from it every couple seconds. We waited as the Senshi of wisdom and water did her usual routine when something suspicious and scary crossed our paths.

"It's a black hole to another dimension. There will be no guarantee we all end up in the same place." She put her equipment up and looked at me. I noticed everyone stared at me.

"What? I had nothing to do with it!" I squeaked out of surprise of having so many eyes on me.

"You're the leader, remember? What should we do?" I sweat dropped.

"You can't leave without us!" Someone yelled from the direction of the arcade. I turned with everyone else, and I saw the four outer Senshi running toward us.

"Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn…I thought you were guarding the Queen?" Sailor Venus pondered.

"We decided it would be a good idea to come fight with you. The Queen is safe, and she will be safe. All radar signs have disappeared, aside from this huge hole in the city." Uranus explained. I hugged them, jumping with joy. Uranus pushed me off though, of course, but I did get a small hug in!

"So what's the plan?" Sailor Pluto questioned, and once more, everyone turned to me. My head ducked forward, between my shoulders, as I gave each of them a blank, 'are-you-kidding-me' look. They each nodded even though the unspoken question was rhetorical.

"We have to take the chance," I said, "We're all used to risking our lives, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Hell, Yusuke's died twice, and the Inner Senshi died… what… three times? The Outer Senshi have had their beat downs as well." With a long, deep sigh, I smiled at each of my friends. "When we finish this fight, we are going to finish school and find our places in our clubs, but before we do that, we're all going to relax at Juuban Crown Café and enjoy those fizzy sodas and hot teas and coffees. That's I promise." I formed the peace sign and held it near a cheeky grin; everyone but Hiei grinned with me, and they made the promise in their own way. "I have a feeling Akira will intentionally split us up, but we have to find our ways back to each other. Just follow the light you see in the Senshi." I couldn't exactly say the Spirit Detectives had a brilliant light to them, as I saw mostly darkness when I glimpsed their auras, but I knew they were strong. I've seen what they can do.

I took hold of Sailor Mars' and Kurama's hands, funny how I always seemed to hold them the most, and I motioned for everyone else to take a hand. We formed a linked line. I mentally laughed at Hiei letting Sailor Saturn hold his free hand. Love bug must have gotten a hold of him. "Shut it baka." He growled, and I winked at him playfully. He looked away.

"Do your best to not let go. If you do though, just remember what I said." I led us through the portal, and I gasped at how silent and calm it was inside the black hole. I should also mention beautiful. Fields of all kinds surrounded us from desert wastelands to freezing snow fields. I saw rain forests, the beach, grasslands, plains; I saw it all! We saw it all! Barely. Amongst the many types of scenery, a wave of black washed over everything, and even the grasslands and beach looked like a desert wasteland, if that makes any sense. The sky was black above all, with swirls of gold, like the sunlight, drifts in swirls and circles in the barren heavens. "Wow…" I whispered.

"Amazing…" The sound of my friends whispers, echoed through the emptiness with mine.

"Do we just move forward?" Kurama asked in a normal tone, but the echo throughout the atmosphere made it seem as if he had yelled the question.

I nodded though, "We can't go backwards. Let's go."

We walked, hand in hand, through the many different fields. Each field we entered, the temperature hit us. Freezing one moment, and scorching the next…it sucked! Yusuke and Kuwabara took it upon themselves to laugh at me and my Senshi, pointing out how we had skirts barely covering our bodies on. I slapped both of them across the back of the head, "shut up, you idiots. Let's see you try it!" They only laughed harder.

"Shh, something's coming!" Sailor Mars yelled in a harsh whisper. We shut up as directed and heard footsteps in the distance.

As fighters, we reacted by forming a fight pose, ready to strike at a moment's notice. The steps were slow and carefree. "You're still…beautiful." The familiar, melancholic voice echoed through the air. I guess Akira was out to bring all our old enemies back to life in some form or another.

"Prince Demande…" I uttered, not that it mattered. Everything echoed, no matter how quiet. Soon after, his physical appearance became visible. His white hair flowed around his head in a mess, stopping just at the bottom of his neck. A white suit with blue intricate designs covered his lean body with matching, nice boots. Black crystal earrings latched to his ear, and a black and purple cape hung on his back, fastened by diamond ornaments, taking away from the more pure image of the white clothes. I straightened slightly, not sure what to expect. "You're alive."

"Yes, well, I'm not the only one."

More footsteps…from all around us. We all formed a circle, back to back, waiting on the presumed ambush about to happen. Two more sets of footsteps, I thought, changed to three, four, five. I listened closely. Five. Once within my line of vision, I recognized, Saphir: blue hair, matching eyes, blue jacket with white pants, and Demande's brother, Rubeus: crimson hair, darker than Kurama's, with matching, conceited eyes, and earrings like daggers hanging from his ears, Esmeraude (in human form, I might add): long, darker-than-emerald hair, ruby eyes, a skimpy black dress, dagger earrings matching the others', a large emerald necklace and bracelet, and a look matching Rubeus' adorned her face. The last pair of footsteps was a surprise, as he belonged with a later enemy; his white lab coat matched his hair almost perfectly. Black pants and shoes appeared at the bottom of his coat, and a strapped shirt with a black tie shown at the coat gap before the buttons ; silver-framed glasses helped his vision, but the right frame made his eye look bigger compared to the normal left eye.

"Daddy…" Sailor Saturn whimpered, but the sound of his daughter didn't faze the man at all.

"Akira said we could play with you before you went to Nehellenia. Won't this be fun!?" Esmeraude's obnoxious voice boomed through the air, and her hyena of a laugh sounded soon after.

"I definitely didn't miss that laugh." I muttered; the Senshi chuckled.

"Actually," Saphir began, "depending on the outcome, if you win at our game, you'll get to go directly to Nehellenia."

"What game?" Kuwabara asked, surprisingly serious.

"Oh my dear boy," the booming voice said once again, "didn't I specify this in the rules? You don't all get to play together."

At that, the strongest wind I'd ever felt brushed against my skin. Damn it. We let go of each other… how I could have forgotten! "Grab a hand! Don't end up by yourself!" I yelled, grabbing the hand I felt closest to me. Through the winds, I could barely see the others reaching for someone's hand. Not long after, the world turned pitch black, and I was lost in another space with whoever's hand I had a hold of at the moment.

* * *

><p>The goddess of love reincarnation looked around at the nothing that surrounded her, the dark so strong; she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Someone clenched her hand, tight, but Venus couldn't tell who. Screaming happened unexpectedly, startling Sailor Venus and the person she stood beside. The screaming grew louder, and when light finally shone wherever they ended up, Venus and Kuwabara shrieked like girls and ran. Zombies were right in front of them… screaming zombies! They were scary, and ugly, and everything else horrendous in the dictionary.<p>

"What are we doing!?" Kuwabara without warning halted and turned to face the fleet of undead chasing after them. "We're fighters…let's go!"

Sailor Venus nodded; her sapphire eyes sparkling with excitement. Kuwabara and his partner fought using street techniques to start. The human spun an uppercut at the zombie he currently faced. The zombie swayed back, and another one waltzed up behind him. The screaming made them easy to locate. Kuwabara's leg flew high, kicking the other undead monster in its chest. Both zombies stood upright again, and Kuwabara failed to give up his attack techniques.

The excited blonde mimicked Kuwabara with weaker attacks but included her own powerful, Senshi powers in the process. "**Venus Love-Me Chain**!" The all-too-familiar chain, usually hanging on her belt, flailed in her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she literally whipped the zombies, laughing as she got too comfortable with playing around with the slow, loud bodies of nothing.

A zombie appearing behind her ran at her, and it raised its fist, punching the girl in her neck. She groaned. "That hurt." She glared at the zombie and wrapped her chain around the zombie's neck. With a yank, a loud snap echoed through the mountains they fought in; she pivoted the orange chain in a circle, and the dead body knocked into other zombies in harsh impact. Some fell off the cliff, and others simply fell over and stood up minutes later. "Damage the skull, Kuwabara! It's their weak point!" Upon hearing the stimulating girl yell at him, he yelled his punches and kicks at the zombies' necks. Cracks sounded throughout the mountainside.

"Music to my ears," Kuwabara chimed, and Sailor Venus laughed. Surely the battle couldn't be this easy. What kind of game was this? Somewhere in the middle of all the goofing off and cracking necks and flying ligaments, the loudest scream and stomp they had ever heard exploded through the air over all the fun of killing the not-so-dead creatures.

"What the hell was that?" Sailor Venus winced at the severity of volume, "Kuwabara that was unnecessary!"

"That wasn't me!" Kuwabara whined.

"Then what was it?"

Before Kuwabara could reply, "**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR R!**" burst through the air once more. Sailor Venus attached her chain to her waist and watched, still attacking the oncoming zombies with fists and kicks. Through the very large cave across the mountainside, behind the countless numbers of zombies piling out, a human spider slowly made its way out of the darkness of its home. It walked on two feet as large as the imaginable Big Foot, and eight spider legs protruded from its back. They had to be at least a foot long. Mud and dirt covered its green body and bald head. Large black eyes glared at Kuwabara and Venus.

"Well, that certainly explains why it wasn't you." Venus stuttered, more from disbelief than fear.

"Hell…" Kuwabara groaned. The duo finished with the zombies around them, untroubled, for they believed the zombies could do no damage.

"Looks like we have to fight." Venus groaned, and she brushed her long blonde hair back over her shoulder, "let's tag team it." She winked at her orange-haired partner. He grinned in response and called forth his orange spirit sword.

"Let's go!" He yelled, and the team ran forth together.

_TBC_

**_A/N: As much as I hate when authors leave me with cliffhangers, I can see why they do it. Suspense! Mwahahaha :) Next chapter will be out soon. Rate/Review/Give me some feedback! :) Sayonara until next time!_**


	29. Red and Orange Unite

**A/N: I know it's short. I'm sorry. It's been a couple days since I updated though, and I've been busy. The least I could do is post a new chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and PMs and stuff. I hope more people review and fave my story! Enjoy! :)**

Sailor Venus hit the dirt, hard. Kuwabara landed beside her. The human spider proved itself a challenge, and the team of fighters already had a couple bruises and dirt stains to show for it. Kuwabara called his spirit sword once more and swung attacks at him from all directions. His anger glared; he wanted to get the fight over with and find his friends. Sailor Venus stood and watched the spider fight for a moment. The spider used its spider legs to its advantage, seeing as it had eight, and humans only had two arms and two feet.

'_There's got to be a weakness on this thing._' Sailor Venus pondered over.

Kuwabara landed on the ground near her once again. "Aren't you going to fight!?" He yelled at her. They were a team. He didn't want to fight by himself.

"I am. I am." She waved him off.

"It looks like you're just standing there." He uttered under his breath and ran toward the overgrown spider.

She rolled her eyes, and after a while, she noticed the spider pause a split second before using its legs to flex. When it did that, the connection of its legs to its body flashed white momentarily. '_That's it!_'

When Kuwabara ended in the dirt beside her once more, she made him wait. "Kuwabara, when it prepares an attack with its legs, the connection of the legs to the body flashes white for a split second. Attack as it turns white, and that should help hinder it."

Kuwabara nodded, not understanding completely what she meant. He and Venus charged once more, and this time, Kuwabara watched for the flash while Venus prepared her chain attack. '_I saw it!' _Kuwabara mentally cheered and called his sword in his hand. They each attacked a leg, as two were going at the team of fighters, and the creature screamed. Its human eyes stared down at the twitching, now detached, legs and screamed a moment later. The energy surrounding him spiked, and Venus' eyes widened at how strong he felt. She looked past the monster and saw a light.

A thought nagged at her mind, trying to remember something. The spider struck again, and this time cut them before throwing them back into the ground. The cut was minor, so they thought nothing of it. "What now? He's stronger." Kuwabara groaned.

"Look past the spider thing. Do you see the glowing light? It has a red tint to it." Kuwabara looked but saw nothing. He informed Venus.

_"…but we have to find our ways back to each other. Just follow the light you see in the Senshi." Sailor Moon grabbed hands._

"That's right," Venus said suddenly, startling a preparing Kuwabara, "we follow the light of the Senshi. That must be one of my friends' light. Let's go Kuwabara!" She stepped forward, but the red head grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"There's one problem there Blondie. Do you see what's blocking our way?"

Venus nodded. "Is this the rest of our game? Oh well, just dodge and run like you've never ran before!" She grinned cheekily and took off. The spider swung its leg and missed as Venus jumped over the leg and ran through. He turned to her; Kuwabara took advantage of its turned back. Using his sword, he slashed at the brown back just before mimicking Venus' jump and dodge. Venus grabbed Kuwabara's hand. They ran. Her blonde hair flew behind her in a mess, and Kuwabara wheezed slightly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Kuwabara; her long legs moved faster, forcing the barely-taller boy in blue to run faster.

"You sure are something." He said in admiration. With a wink from Venus, they continued running, following the red light. 

* * *

><p>Kurama and Sailor Mars stood back to back, surrounded by short green demons. "They may be short, but they sure are strong." Sailor Mars sighed, and Kurama agreed. "Any ideas?" He shook his head. The pair was stuck on a deserted mountain resembling the one Venus and Kuwabara were on. Ahead of them was a tall cave that got darker as it got deeper. Mars formed fire at her finger tips and circled it around her figure slowly, building up her powers. "<strong>Burning<strong>," She began, throwing her arms around beside her. The circle of fire surrounded her slim form. Eight balls of fire formed, a Buddhist symbol representing the four corners of the world engraved on each ball; her hands hovered in front of her figure now, "**Mandala!**" The fire absorbed into her out-turned hands and shot out in rings, attacking multiple enemies. They dissolved but more popped up from the ground.

"Nice try though," Kurama praised. The ebony haired girl sweat dropped. She analyzed her surroundings. An orange light glowed and seemed to grow larger through the dark cave.

"Kurama, do you see that light in the cave?"

The red headed boy turned, his eyes squinting as he tried to see. "I see nothing. What are you talking about?"

"It's coming closer. Is it an enemy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sailor Mars. I don't see anything."

A green demon took the opportunity to jump at Kurama, its slim hands forming claws and slashing him across the shoulder. He yelped in pain and examined the cuts. "Are you alright?" Mars asked and looked at pretty boy in panic. He nodded and told her not to worry about him. She hesitantly let it drop and turned back to the pulsing, orange light.

Kurama fought again, using his whip now to terminate every little demon in his path. "Sailor Mars?" He breathed, getting her attention.

"That's…" she paused and closed her eyes, letting her sixth sense determine the energy of the orb floating closer. "That's Sailor Venus; it seems she has Kuwabara with her."

Kurama continued fighting but swept his eyes in the direction of the cave. He faintly made out an outline of a taller, stalky figure flailing clumsily after the thinner, more athletic figure. "It appears you are correct. They can help us get rid of these things."

The more he fought, the fewer demons came after him. Yes they spawned, but only once after the main swarm died. Sailor Mars turned her attention back to the war game and punched and kicked demons to their death. Sailor Venus and Kuwabara took note of this when they were finally in sight and helped fight. Not long after the reunion did they have the demons gone and destroyed once and for all. Sailor Venus waved cheerfully at her two friends, "hi there guys!"

"Hey Venus. Kuwabara. It's good to see you two are well." Kurama smiled his trademark friendly smile. The pair of goofballs grinned ear to ear.

"So what now? Do we just walk on?" Sailor Mars asked, jumping to the point.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of stomping eroded from the cave Venus and Kuwabara exited moments before. Mars and Kurama stared at their newfound friends, befuddled. Venus and Kuwabara shrugged simultaneously, "I believe we should finish off this spider. We found its weakness. It's just a matter of making it happen all at once." Sailor Venus explained.

The four lined up along the mountainside similar to the one the duo of "love" left to run away from the ugly spider thing. Many loud stomps later, a giant foot appeared at the base of the cave. The group of friends prepared to fight. Venus filled them in on the weakness, and when opportunity came knocking, they let it in.


	30. Mistress 9 and Dr Tomoe

**A/N: Being sick sucks! L It's good for people who like my story though. More downtime to write haha J Enjoy the next chapter! Review and fave and stuff. Kthxbai!**

Sailor Uranus stood up straight from her infamous World Shaking attack. A long hole appeared in the barren ground now, as they stood in an area resembling a desert. Unfortunately, she got stuck fighting dragons with Yusuke. Not long after, Esmeraude and her annoying voice appeared, beckoning for a fight. After some spatting, Esmeraude finally attacked in which Uranus and Yusuke retaliated.

"I can't stand her laugh." Yusuke mumble covering his ears now as she laughed about dodging an attack.

Uranus brushed her damp, tan hair out of her eyes. "How'd you ever guess that? We need a plan."

"I vote we shove that fan of hers down her throat to shut her the hell up." Uranus couldn't help but smirk at Yusuke's comment. One could only hope after all, right?

"We could try, but let's think of plan A first." With that said, the two formed a way to destroy a weaker version Esmeraude.

* * *

><p>Jupiter and Mercury stared helplessly at the Saturn standing in front of them. Her violet eyes glowed evilly. "What do we do?" Jupiter asked.<p>

"The last time she became Mistress 9, Sailor Moon had to use her powers to restore her." Mercury replied, trying hard to contain the worry she felt.

"Well Sailor Moon isn't here. What about your powers? We could also combine our powers? We can even reach out to Sailor Moon and ask for her help restoring Sailor Saturn."

"I'm afraid you can't get your precious "Saturn" back unless you defeat me." Tomoe slowly made his way toward the girls. They had awakened in the basement of Mugen Academy after falling. Well, sort of the basement. Trees and weeds grew all around them, so it was more like an environment painted like Mugen Academy.

"Looks like it's all or nothing, Sailor Mercury. What's say we double team him and get our younger friend back?" The protector of Jupiter grinned. She always had a way of letting her ego rule her a bit. Mercury found courage in that small amount of pride though and prepared to fight alongside her best friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"There are lights everywhere." Pluto pointed in the directions of the different Senshi colored lights floating around the atmosphere. Rubeus confronted the duo but ran like a coward before they won. Now, they walked aimlessly around a cool-feeling, rain forest. "There's a red shimmer floating with an orange one in the north, and blue and green ones are moving around west of north." Sailor Pluto squinted her dark eyes. "Is that a purple one flashing black?"<p>

The Senshi of water and peace looking toward the north west, finding the light Pluto talked about. "It appears it is. They must be the lights of the other Senshi. Obviously, purple is Saturn, but why is it emitting black as well?"

"I suppose we should start there?" Pluto smiled at Neptune. Neptune glanced around her once more, looking for one light in particular.

"Where is the purest light of all?" Pluto followed Neptune's actions and sighed, slightly stressed.

"It looks like we should start with Saturn and the others and get to her last. She might need all the support she can get.

* * *

><p>Jupiter and Mercury panted, tired from packing the punches but missing painfully. "What should we do?" Jupiter asked.<p>

Mercury pressed her blue earring, and her matching visor appeared over her eyes. She examined Tomoe carefully. It wouldn't be so bad if Mistress 9 didn't have the power to help fight, but she did. Unfortunately. "We need more power. They might be just half the power they once were, but they are still stronger than us two alone."

"**Dead Scream**," the familiar voice echoed from close by. The same planet-like ball of purple floated toward Tomoe and engorged him. Tomoe screamed as Neptune followed Pluto's lead and used her own trademark attack.

"**Deep Submerge**." A big ball of blue resembled a planet, just like Pluto's. It formed at the palm of Neptune's hands and shot out at Tomoe angrily. "Maybe you two should finish him off." Neptune smiled, a wave of perfection flowing over her and disappearing. The Inner Senshi always looked up to the Outer Senshi. They were so much older and more mature. They were also much more powerful.

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody**," Mercury started.

Jupiter finished the combination with her own attack, "**Oak Evolution!**" Streams of ice and elemental thunder shot out at the already in pain Professor Tomoe. He screamed as the force of all four attacks caused him to pop. He dispersed to nothing. Misstress 9 had apparently left with Tomoe because Saturn now rested on her knees and hands.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

The reunited Senshi filled her in briefly, helped the young girl up, and finally planned to make their way to where they saw the orange and red light floating around. "We need to hurry and find Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mercury trailed off, reading and making notes on her visor and computer.

**I'm sorry it's short! My NyQuil is kicking in! Night all :)**


	31. Black Lady plus a Reunion

**A/N: Bit of a surprise in this chapter. I couldn't resist myself. It's abit short though, unfortunately. Working and being sick takes its toll on a person! I'll add more tomorrow! :) Review and fave!**

Everyone had gathered by now except for Hiei and Sailor Moon. Mercury had her computer out as per usual, examining the odd dimension they were in for their leader and princess while they caught up on their current situations. "We had to fight zombies and some spider thing. When we found Mars and Kurama, they were fighting some weird, midget demons. Saphir is dead as well. He surprised us after we finished the demons off, and we turned him to moon dust." Sailor Venus explained, and Kuwabara, Kurama, and Sailor Mars nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was turned into Mistress 9 by Daddy. Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune and Pluto defeated Daddy and turned me back into Sailor Saturn. Rubeus appeared after that, and we took care of him as well." Saturn said quietly.

"Oh, we defeated Esmeraude before we found Sailor Jupiter and Mercury fighting against Mistress 9 and Dr. Tomoe." Yusuke chimed in. They almost forgot to include that bit of information.

"So that leaves Demande, and he's probably with Sailor Moon and Hiei. We also need to find Nehellenia still. I'm sure she's waiting for us." The Senshi of fire and passion input, and everyone agreed. "Our battle really is coming to an end."

Mercury looked up finally, and she sighed, "I've finally found them."

"Where?" Uranus asked eagerly.

"To the east about 3 miles. We should see her light eventually."

The group made their way to where their remaining friends awaited, unaware of what they would walk into.

* * *

><p>I wiped my mouth off and lifted off the damp grass. Hiei and I had landed in a grassy plain with puddles of water dotted across the terrain. A large, black tower rested in front of us, taunting us and inviting us in at the same time. Before we made it, however, a young woman about my age fell from the sky and landed in front of us. I ran forward, surprised at the sudden fallen body but stepped back from surprise when I saw the familiar, pink buns resembling mine, and magenta eyes glaring up at me.<p>

We exchanged words and started to fight. Hiei and I weren't doing very well though. I had a hard time fighting my future daughter…ex-daughter? And Hiei was just Hiei, I guess. "Black Lady shouldn't be here." I groaned to Hiei, preparing to attack again.

"Who is she?" No one bothered filling him in on what went on.

"We fought her in the past. That's Chibi-Usa's evil side, I guess you could call it."

"I thought the little rabbit didn't exist anymore?"

I made a face and ran, arranging an attack to drop kick her. "I thought so, too." I jumped, and Black Lady dodged easily at which point Hiei attacked from behind her. He landed a punch in the middle of her back at her spine. She doubled over, trying to catch the breath that she lost. I took advantage of this moment, "**Moon Tiara Action**," I said quietly, and threw my tiara-turned-discus at her. I narrowed my eyes as I watched it, willing it to go easy on her; it listened and sliced into her chest just enough to cut her. She screamed at the pain.

She fell from her spot in mid-air into a puddle. Hiei held his katana at her throat, threatening her to cooperate. "How are you here?" He asked. I wanted to know that, too.

She laughed a low, evil laugh, "Akira brought me back." Her pink eyes found my blue ones, "He said if I died though, you would never see me again this time."

Her words struck me. I'd have to lose her forever. I closed my eyes and breathed deep. In. Out. In. Out. I'd spent the last couple weeks getting used to never having her around again. I opened my eyes again, and my brows furrowed. "Then it's your choice." She tilted her head at my words, "you either stay how you are, and I'll have to kill you, or you can cleanse yourself of all the hatred and wrong memories and become my daughter once again."

"But Father isn't here. I can't exist without him or this body." The voice of my daughter escaped Black Lady's mouth, and I smiled.

"Maybe you don't necessarily need Mamo-Chan. I still plan to be queen and get married and have children." I knelt beside Black Lady; I took hold of her small, pale hand. "No matter what, you will be my first child."

Black Lady glowed, and her body shrunk down to Chibi-Usa's usual self. Her body grew transparent though. I thought I would cry, but I didn't. I could only grin. I was truly happy. I hugged her disappearing form. "I'll see you later." I stayed where I was with my eyes closed. I had to breathe and take everything in slowly. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I glanced up to see Sailor Mars standing behind me. "Everything worked out."

"We told you it would." Sailor Venus said from beside the ebony-haired beauty.

Yusuke marched forward, "I'd hate to break up the reunion, but aren't we still looking for some enemies?"

Hiei told everyone we had defeated Demande before Black Lady showed up. We caught each other up on the events and deaths that recently took place. "Well then, I guess that leaves Nehellenia."

We turned toward the large black building behind me, "I think I know where we can find her." I uttered.


	32. A Memory and A Meeting

**Chp. 32**

**A/N: There's kind of a spoiler in this chapter, so once again, if you haven't seen the Stars series, don't read it. ;) Otherwise, don't get mad if you haven't seen it and read it anyway. I did warn you after all! :P Thanks for the reviews and the get better wishes. I do feel a little better. Congested, but not so bad. I can speak again! Haha anyways, enjoy! Review and fave and stuff. I tried to make it longer to make up for the last couple short chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of this animes. They belong to their rightful owners. (Probably should have done this from Chp. 1) Better late than never!**

* * *

><p>"You do not!" My raven-haired friend yelled at me.<p>

"I do too!" I argued, and I shoved into her with my shoulder.

"They're arguing again…" Sailor Jupiter groaned; she held her head down, sweat dropping at our behavior.

"What else is new?" Sailor Venus joked.

The group of fighters had made their way into the large, black building the next day. They decided to camp out and restore some of their energy. The previous days' fights wore the fighters out. Now, they strolled the dimly lit halls inside the evil looking building. They noticed nothing special about it. They simply made their way down the one way hall and argued and talked along the way. There were no doors leading anywhere else. It puzzled them before deciding just to go with it. Whatever happens… happens, right?

"Oh look a door!" Sailor Jupiter said, interrupting the back and forth between Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The group stopped and stared at the large white door on the wall. They had two choices: keep walking or investigate the new room.

Kuwabara carefully cracked the door open and the group peered inside. They saw nothing at first. When they opened the door completely, their jaw seemed to drop. Along the walls were giant screens. The screens played scenes of the girls transforming. On one screen in particular, a scene played out. "This man really does stalk us. This happened in my house! MY HOUSE!" I shrieked. My friends patted my shoulder, sweat dropping, beckoning me to calm down. We watched as the scene played out, laughing at my scatter-brained ways.

_I sat around the small table in my bedroom with Seiya. _He had a crush on me when he was on Earth with his friends Yaten and Taiki. In human form, they were a male band called "Three Lights." We later discovered they were the Sailor Senshi: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker. In the end, we became good friends. _I smiled politely at the raven-haired boy sitting across from me. Two cakes sat in front of us on the table along with two cups of tea. "Which would you like, shortcake or ?" I asked him courteously._

_"Whichever!" He had to be polite! _

_My face turned red, and I held my hand up. Eyeballing the cakes, I said, "Then, I'll take the shortcake…no, I can't do that!" I debated with myself and glared at Seiya. "Don't be indecisive. It's not like you, Seiya."_

_He leaned forward and reached for both, "Then I'll have both!"_

_I freaked, startling him, and wrapped my arms around both cakes while glaring at Seiya, "No way! Be considerate! Otherwise, girls won't like you!"_

_His face turned calm and serious. "That's fine. It doesn't matter if anyone else likes me." My blue eyes widened, stunned by his random, serious outburst, but I listened as he continued, "In fact, I'm singing for only one lady."_

_I sat up, "Only for one lady?"_

_"That's right. We're always singing with all our might…to get the attention from that single lady in the galaxy…" His blue eyes glossed over. His mind obviously thinking something else now._

_I leaned closer now. I was always too curious for my own good. It got me in trouble on occasion. "Who's that lady?"_

_Luna, my trusty black cat and guardian, eavesdropped from the doorway. She made an angry face. _She never trusted the Three Lights. She always warned me to stay away from the three because of our suspicious they acted.

_Seiya's lovely face turned to me. Our eyes locked, and our noses were mere inches apart, "To be honest," he began, "I have something to say just between us. Will you listen to me?"_

_"Yes!" From the door, Luna sweat dropped more and more, getting angry now. Or maybe she was nervous?_

_"Usagi, I am… well… I…"_

"I remember this day now! Isn't this when we barged in and Seiya was taking a shower in your house or something?" Sailor Mars asked all of a sudden, distracting me momentarily from the images on the screen. I nodded, glanced around and noticed all my friends were smiling now, and I turned my attention back to the screen.

By now, Seiya was asking why I said it wouldn't be good for me to listen to him. _Hurt shown in his dark eyes. "We promised not to keep secrets, didn't we?"_

_My cheeks were red now, "That's true…" I answered him, "but I didn't mean it to go farther than that…" I backed away from the handsome man in front of me._

_"Please listen!" He begged, leaning closer as I kept moving away._

_"No, I can't!" I shrieked, face turning redder. Next thing we knew, cake and icing covered Seiya's tan face. Before either of us could respond, a hand appeared over my shoulder. We turned to see Chibi Chibi. _Chibi Chibi was always so adorable. Her dark magenta hair was up in really small buns, similar to my hair. She wasn't another daughter! Turns out, she was Galaxia's Star Seed. That's another story though. _Chibi Chibi grinned, her eyes shut happily. "Chibi Chibi, what are you doing here!?"_

_She reached out to Seiya's cake-covered face, "Chibi Chibi! Cake! Chibi Chibi!" She patted his face, playing with the cake. She left hand prints on his cheeks in the cake._

_"Hey, Chibi Chibi, stop!" I grabbed her gently and pulled her away from him. I showed Seiya to the bathroom so he could take a shower and wash his face off. Soon after he started his shower, the doorbell rang. Chibi Chibi jumped up and down, trying her best to turn the knob and answer it. "Hey, Chibi Chibi, don't open it without checking!" I walked up behind her. Before I could answer, my four best friends opened the door and made their way in._

_"We're self-invited!" They said simultaneously._

_Rei-Chan leaned toward me and whispered, "Where?"_

_"What?"_

_"Seiya!" She said, louder this time._

_"Oh, so that's your target!"_

_Ami-Chan smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. After I told everyone about you and Seiya...we decided to come here together."_

_Mako-Chan added in her own excuse, "Usagi-Chan, we thought you would be lonely!"_

_"We'd never say a young man and woman by themselves will get into a dangerous situation!" Minako-Chan beamed, her eyes closed, as she held up a finger as if to say "not to mention…." Artemis rested comfortably on her shoulder. The trusty cat, Mako-Chan, and Ami-Chan sweat dropped at what Minako-Chan said._

_"Idiot!" Artemis said._

_"Minako-Chan!" Ami-Chan hissed._

_"You're saying it!" Makoto followed suit._

_"Thanks a lot. I appreciate your consideration."_

_At that moment, the bathroom door opened from behind me, "Hey, Dumpling!" Seiya yelled. We all looked in his direction, sweat dropping in shock, at the half naked man standing behind me. His attire consisting of a lone white towel around his bottom half. "Please let me use some clothes! My shirt and pants are all sticky from the cake!"_

_Chibi Chibi ran forward, screaming in a low tone. "It's Chibi Chibi's! Chibi Chibi's!" She yelled, jumping up and reaching for the small towel around his waist. She yanked on it, causing Seiya to grab it before she managed to leave him naked before the five of us._

_"Hey, Stop! Stop it!" He shrieked. I covered my face with my hands, and my friends' mouths gaped, faces red, in shock and embarrassment. Ami-Chan actually had her face covered, but she peeped through her fingers slightly._

Seiya ran off and the scene ended. Back in reality, my friends and I were laughing at the memory, and the boys laughed at the funny scene in front of him. "He may be a stalker, but that was a fun night. Taiki and Yaten showed up later, saying they were concerned for Seiya. Uranus' car broke down in front of my house, so she and Michiru-san joined us. The enemy attacked, and we all ended up fighting in my dining room." I said between laughs.

"As tiring as the fighting gets, I do miss the good times we had when it was just us and the monsters." Sailor Venus said, wiping her face. We calmed and glanced around the room once more for anything else out of place.

"We'll make more memories," I smiled, and we left the room. We continued down the never-ending hall, and I assumed hours later, we stopped in front of a large red door. We all took a deep breath and nodded when we were ready.

Inside, the room was amazing in a creepy, scary kind of way. Silver, sharp-looking spikes lined the walls and ceiling above us. Weeds and short grass covered the ground, and in the middle of the room, stood a pillar. The pillar stood tall and gray. On top of the pillar sat a throne, tall and gold, with the person we've waited to see smirking evilly at us. What was it about our enemies underestimating us? We stood in a line and prepared to fight. As malicious as Nehellenia was, I had to admit I admired how beautiful she was. Her black hair with a dark blue tint flowed to the ground in waves, and it flared around her, some of it falling over the edges of the pillar. A floor-length, sleeveless, black dress feathered around her feet, a white layer resting on top of the black. A violet cape floated from her shoulders to the ground around her. Everything seemed to touch the ground on her. Odd, right? A crown rested on top of her head…the only thing not touching the ground.

"If it isn't the White Moon Princess." She said; her voice was smooth and sweet sounding, a complete contrast from her personality. I wanted to take that white, dress-matching choker around her neck and actually choke her with it sometimes. She made me hate her that much on occasion.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen of the Dark Moon." I retorted calmly.

She stood, and evil crossed her eyes, "I get another chance to get rid of you and take back what's mine!" She held her hands up and shot a wave of darkness at all of us. We stood our ground as much as we could but eventually our legs gave out. We flew back against the wall. The door had disappeared. We were trapped in this room now. This might be a tougher fight than we anticipated.


	33. The Truth Stays In

**A/N: Sorry it's shortish. All that's left is the battle with Akira and the end. I have ideas for some sequels and one-shots though. I wonder if I should do that. :) Maybe not. My small amount of fans wouldn't be interested in something like that now, would they? :P**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Sailor Moon!" Kurama yelled after me. Nehellenia's main target was me, and despite my friends' attempts to distract her, she used a dark energy attack and knocked me back into the wall behind us. I tend to land against walls a lot lately. This time, the wind left me, and I fell to the floor, heaving. I worked to regain my breath. Nehellenia's attacks hurt!

Kurama ran up to me while my friends continued attacking her, and for the moment, her attention veered to them. He kneeled in front of me and took hold of my hand graciously. "Are you alright?" His emerald eyes sparkled. Did I make him that happy?

"I'm fine. She's a lot tougher than I anticipated."

He smiled his gorgeous, trademark smile, and I nearly melted at the sight, "You should know by now not to underestimate your opponents."

He helped me stand, and I nodded, "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

My focus turned to Nehellenia and the battle behind him, and I gasped. A large ball of black made its way in our direction, and it was going to hit Kurama in the back. I pushed him out of the way at the last minute, screaming at the force of the attack as it hit me. All around me was black. It was like I had been swallowed inside a large, black hole. It disappeared moments later, however, and I fell to the floor, weakened. "You idiot! Why did you do that?" Kurama growled.

I'd never seen this side of him before. He's never been anything but polite to me either. "Who are you calling an idiot!?" I pouted and stood.

I turned my attention to Nehellenia, who began to speak, "I see you have a new lover now. I'm surprised. You claimed to love that prince of yours so much, once upon a time."

"I still love him."

Another energy shot out of her hand, and this time I jumped, dodging it. "What about this new boy? Do you love him?" She asked.

I ran forward and attempted a sailor kick, which she avoided easily. "I d-..." I caught myself. I couldn't say I did yet, could I? I felt the stares of my friends boring into me; I blushed, my cheeks as red as Sailor Mars' fuku. "I don't have to share anything with you," I grumbled. She heard me, however, so she responded with a smirk.

She shot a blast of dark energy in Kurama's direction, and before I had time to react, it absorbed him straight on. He screamed in pain, and when the black ball disappeared, he knelt on the ground, fighting for his breath. She shot another one out, and this time I ran in front of him, holding my arms out in a protective stance. Kurama jumped out, "No move!" Her attack hit us both, taking us both in the black hole. This time, the darkness remained around us. "Why do you protect me?" He asked. He encased me protectively. I rest my head against him. Our voices seemed to echo throughout the enclosed area; time appeared to stop. It felt like we were the last two people in the world.

"I want you around." I said calmly.

"You want Mamoru around."

I couldn't deny that completely, but I thought my reply through before answering, "He is around though. Maybe he's not here physically, but he's always going to be in my heart." Kurama opened his eyes, and the striking emerald pierced me directly. My heart fluttered; something passed through me. That something is one I've never experienced with anyone but Mamoru. "There's enough heart to go around though, so I'm giving what's left to you."

His lips formed a smile. True glee shined in his eyes. Naught more was said; instead, his lips met mine. I closed my eyes, and the world around me faded to nothing.

* * *

><p>"Usagi! Kurama! Wake up!" I groaned. I felt something warm underneath me, which made my nap that much better; however, the yelling of my friends irritated me. I heard a growl exit Rei-Chan's lips and, soon after, felt the ping against my cheek. I believe I heard it echo across the room as well. My eyes shot open; I currently lay on the nasty floor with Kurama; my cheek rested on his chest. His eyes remained shut.<p>

"What happened? Where's Nehellenia?" I sat up rubbing my throbbing head. I couldn't wait to get home and get some sleep.

"After you guys disappeared in her energy ball, we all combined our powers and got rid of her. She's not as hard as we thought; you just let her get to you too easy." Yusuke said; my brain slowly absorbed the information.

"The only person left is Akira?" I positioned myself on my knees and rested Kurama's head in my lap. I rest one arm across his chest and used my other hand to gently brush his hair back. I watched his sleeping face, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He was adorable, actually.

"It appears so." Kuwabara spoke up; I'm a little surprised he managed to say something at least partially smart.

"Maybe we should rest here. We can hunt him down after some sleep." Hiei suggested, once more surprising me.

"You two are just full of surprises." I joked with them, and I maneuvered my body to lie against Kurama's, getting ready for a nap. "I agree with Hiei though. We can't take Akira on like this." I mumbled and fell back asleep holding Kurama's hand.


	34. Lies and the Gatotsu

When we woke up, we were on the moon. That wasn't the surprising part though. We were in the Silver Millenium after it was destroyed. No one or thing existed. The palace and the city were in shambles, and of course it was dark, not much light shone on the moon. Since Kurama and I woke up, our hands remained intertwined. I felt safe. "Is this is a trick?" I whispered. My red-headed boyfriend squeezed my hand, reassuring me to stay calm.

"He wants to fight us in the Silver Millenium after it was destroyed?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"That's right, Sailor Mercury." Akira's deep voice sounded from the side. We all turned to see him sitting in a gold throne resembling Queen Serenity's in the past. It wouldn't surprise me if it actually was the old throne. A smirk played at his lips.

"Everyone's dead," Yusuke began, "it's your turn to die. This way you get to be with your wife."

"You know, it's not fair." He said and stood. He moved to stand in front of Kurama and me. "You make me miserable and take away the only woman I ever loved, so my heart belongs to none other than her. I take away your love and your life, and it's easy for you to hand your heart to someone else to take care of it. How do you love two people?"

"You and your wife belong together. Neither of you are good people." Kurama stated. Akira's words struck a nerve though. It didn't make sense to me either. I let go of Kurama's hand causing him to look at me in alarm.

My blue eyes glared into Akira's. This is going to hurt Kurama, but it's the truth… "I don't love two people. I love Mamoru, and you took him away from me. You took away half of me and shattered my heart…" I took a breath, bracing myself for what came next. It took a lot of strength just to get the next four words out. I'm sorry, Kurama. "I don't love Kurama." It was the truth…wasn't it? I could practically hear Kurama's heart stop, and I held my breath. No one said anything. Their anger sifted through the air though.

Akira's smirk grew into a broad, evil grin. He pulled a uchigatana out from a sheath hidden under his shirt on his back. I closed my eyes and transformed out of my Sailor Moon form. I wanted a sword match, and we couldn't have one with me in a skirt with giant wings on my back. "You appear to know your challenges. I'm tired of fighting your stupid girly form. I want to fight that dangerous girl in you."

A hand gripped my wrist, yanking me back, "what are you doing, baka?" For a shorty, Hiei sure had a lot of power.

"I'm about to fight." I pulled my wrist away from him and started to walk away but not before he added in his two cents.

"You should tell the truth." He said it just loud enough for me to hear. I told the truth. What more did I need to say? I shrugged him off and made my way to stand across from Akira. He put no barrier up this time.

"This fight is between us. Your friends will not be blocked out, for if they want to try to rescue you, they'll die by my blade."

I pulled out my two kodachi. My swords may be smaller than his, and shorter, but I still had the advantage in speed and defense. He formed a stance and placed his free hand on his sheath, keeping his uchigatana in his other hand. He was strong to hold a large sword like that up with one hand. "Whenever you're ready," I said.

He ran at me, swinging his sword forward. I blocked with a kodachi; he lifted his sheath up. It collided with my kodachi. Apparently, we had the same idea of using our second hand to attack with our weapon of choice. "Not bad, Buns," he purred.

We jumped back and prepared to attack again. This time, both hands held the uchigatana handle…another benefit to having two swords. I didn't get to take advantage of it though because he attacked and forced me to cross my kodachis in front of me. The metal clashing against one another bounced throughout the empty space. Our fight consisted of offense and blocking for a majority of the time at first, but that quickly changed. I finally got a cut in on his shoulder. "You bitch."

He ran forward in anger, and before I could protect myself, his sword pierced my stomach. Akira yanked his uchigatana out and elbowed me in the nose, throwing me back. I'm pretty sure I was air bound for a couple minutes before my back hit the ground hard. The impact of my lower back on the floor sent a sharp pain through my stomach wound, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I clenched my eyes shut, breathed, and jumped up. I posed to fight once more. I had to quit playing around if I wanted to win this. No more of this 'taking enemies for granted' thing. I don't think even the Spirit Detectives knew of my greatest potential in swordsmanship.

I stepped right, disappeared, and reappeared beside Akira. I used a kodachi and cut him across his arm. He turned, swinging his sword, but I disappeared again. I doubted anyone but Hiei and Kurama's eyes could follow me. I almost felt like I was dancing. Akira caught on eventually though, so he turned when I stopped behind him to attack. His fist flew in my direction, hitting me in the jaw. His sword flew toward me soon after, but I stepped back in time to dodge it. I leaned forward, crossing my kodachis in front of me in attempt to cut his neck off…or at least a little bit. He moved back, and my blades grazed his neck just barely. Blood seeped out and down his collarbone slowly.

"Nice move. You really know your sword skills." I smirked at his compliment. The wound in my stomach hurt, but I had to fight it. I couldn't fall yet.

"Princess, keep your strength up!" Sailor Uranus shouted at me. I shook my head and regained my composure. She was right. I had to keep my stance up.

He bent his knees and held his uchigatana up; one hand rested firmly on the hilt, holding the weapon near his face, and the other reached out and touched the tip of the sword. Needless to say, the smirk left my face immediately, "The Gatotsu…" I whispered. He ran at me and shoved the uchigatana forward; luckily, it was only the First Stance, but it still got me pretty good. I attempted dodging; however, the attack managed to slice into my leg. From the looks of it, the cut was deep. Blood, a lot of it, streamed down my leg slowly. I heard footsteps, so I looked to see my friends running in my general direction.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Neptune asked. She bent with Sailor Mercury, and the two examined my wounds.

Kurama stared at me; I stared back. A moment later, he rose from the ground and glared at Akira so hard that if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Your opponent is me now, Akira."


End file.
